Passion Power and Dinosaurs
by impulse87
Summary: AU PRDT, As Mesogog's schemes become more and more deviant, the rangers must find a way to stop him once and for all. ConnerKrista TommyHayley
1. Default Chapter

Passion, Power and Dinosaurs

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power rangers or the Disney corporation. This story is nothing more than a way to show my appreciation of the series.

Chapter One

Awakening Strength

Battling Zeltrax was never easy; the cyborg had exceptional fighting skills, especially with that annoying sword of his. Of course since he had "evolved" into an even more powerful form thanks to sapping the life force out of a 100-year-old tree, things were just got really sticky for Conner. Zeltrax was once black, now he was more of a red, with lots of spikes stocking out of his armor. How a cyborg was able to evolve into that thing was a curious matter for Conner. How a cyborg had been able to evolve at all, that was beyond Conner's mental capacity.

'Why can't the monsters we fight be something simple and easy to beat, like a giant pig that does nothing but eat. Or a talking pumpkin that makes stupid raps?" thought Conner to himself as he dodged another one of Zeltrax's energy blasts. Of course the energy blasts were the least of his problems, at the moment he also had worry about not harming Krista, a hostage who had been around when Zeltrax attacked.

Dr. Oliver and the others were busy at the moment, as Mesogog had chosen that exact time to unleash a tyranodrone attack on the science facility, at the local university. Something about stealing a positron generator, like he knew what that meant.

So at the moment, only the Red ranger was available to take on Zeltrax, who had come back from the dead just to exact revenge, man did that guy need a hobby. Krista, Conner's love interest, had the bad luck of being around when he attacked. So not only did Conner have to come, but he had to somehow fight Zeltrax without revealing his secret identity to Krista.

"Give it up, Zeltrax, there's no way I'm going to let you win." Said Conner as he pulled out his thundermax saber and charged.

"You really don't know when to quit do you?" asked Zeltrax as he dodged a slash from Conner's sword, before kicking him in the gut. Conner went down, hard. "I have big plans for this girl, if you thought I'm powerful now; just wait until I drain her life force. Then not even Mesogog can stop me!"

Before Conner could react, Zeltrax had already gone through a red Invisaportal, along with Krista. "Damn, I can't let him do that to Krista." Said Conner, before he turned to his communicator. "Hayley, can you find out where Zeltrax ran off to?"

"Yeah, with his new form, he has a unique energy signature, easier than finding a red sock in a drawer of white socks. I'm sending in the Raptor Rides, and transmitting the coordinates into your communicator." Replied Hayley

"Got it thanks!" said Conner, as he spotted a red raptor running towards him. "Let's go!"

Meanwhile…

'Just how many tyranodrones did Mesogog have?' wondered Ethan as he dodged a spiked claw, before kicking the tyranodrone in the gut. 'I mean one or two, yeah that's imaginable, but hundreds? Maybe even thousands? This is just ridiculous, and how does he feed them all, do they even need feeding?' Being a ranger wasn't easy, besides having to constantly deal with strange monsters, Ethan was left with a lot of unanswered questions, leaving him very frustrated as he charged into battle.

The tyranodrones kept coming, and Doctor Oliver kept beating them down, with his brachio staff. Jumping into the air, the good doctor proceeded to stab his sword into the ground causing a powerful shockwave to occur blowing away several Tyranodrones in the process.

"Drago energy arrows" shouted Trent as he used his dragosword to draw several arrows in the air before, shooting them at his enemies, defeating several of them in the process.

"Super Dino mode!" shouted Ethan and Kira, as the visors in their helmets let out a savage roar, and the white markings one their suits extended, into sharp spikes. In this form it was simple defeating the tyranodrones.

"Well that was easy." Said Kira, as she and the rest of the team powered down into their civilian forms.

"Not quite, the Positron generator isn't here, we'd better get back to the lab and think up of what to do if Mesogog uses that kind of technology." Replied Doctor Oliver, he had been stuck in his ranger form for so long, that Kira had almost forgotten how he looked like. Of course finding a way to make him demorph was anything but easy, it was downright dangerous; it was tough having to find the right energy source to power a demorphing generator.

Meanwhile…………

Conner finally found Zeltrax, climbing a huge mountain with Krista to his side; problem was he couldn't get to them. His wounds hadn't fully healed yet.

"Krista!" shouted Conner, as he ran towards the mountain.

"HELP!" screamed Krista in fright. Of course she had every right to be scared; Zeltrax was climbing the mountain with one arm, and while being held in Zeltrax's other arm was just downright scary.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away?" shouted Zeltrax as he shot a stream of parallel eye-beams at Conner causing a massive explosion behind Conner, knocking him to the ground.

"Ugh. I can't beat him." Said Conner softly; doubt ran through his mind, until he remembered Doctor Oliver's words to him.

'_Passion just doesn't happen. You make it grow. There's a whole world of power in you waiting to be unlocked, beyond Super Dino, beyond Triassic, but first you have to convince yourself that you deserve it.'_

Getting to his feet, Conner felt a new kind of power surging inside of him, burning his insides; it was begging to be released. "Ok, now would be a really good time for this power to come out."

Conner let out a roar of rage, as flames of yellow and orange energy erupted from inside of him. His ranger suit immediately changed into its super dino mode, before transforming into its Triassic form. The golden morpher on his wrist also transformed into a completely different form. Where there was a Tyrannosaurus, there was now a

Styracosaurus morpher, decorated with colors of red and gold.

"WHAT?" cried Zeltrax in shock.

"Battlizer activate," shouted Conner, the surge of power was incredible, as Conner was consumed by a burning yellow aura, which manifested into the form of a crimson armor, which covered his chest and shoulders while his arms and legs were given golden wrist and ankle guards. "Super Fire Power!"

Conner had never felt so much power before, it was indescribable, and every single fiber of his body knew that Zeltrax didn't stand a chance against him. Somehow in the back of his mind, he knew that Zeltrax knew this fact as well, maybe that's why he tossed Krista off the cliff. "Super Stretch Arms" shouted Conner as his hands extended an incredibly long distance before catching Krista in them and pulling her back in.

The first thing that Krista did when, she realized that she was in the arms of the red ranger was blush, a really red blush. "Are you ok?" he asked in a soft voice. Krista turned even redder.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm just a… little shaken up." She felt herself being lowered onto the ground; as she landed on her own two feet.

"Get out of here, I don't want you getting hurt." Said Conner, "I still have a job to do."

Krista nodded before running to hide behind a huge boulder as Conner charged into battle. There was no way she could miss this.

Meanwhile…

Hayley was monitoring the activities of Mesogog, of course she was really supposed to be at the Cyber Café delivering adolescent teenagers their cups of coffee and smoothes, luckily for her she owned the place, and just the other day, she had made one of her workers, a girl she was fond of named Maria manager. In the process, she had a lot more free time, and Maria got herself a bigger paycheck, it was a win-win deal.

Hearing the low rumbles, of two Raptor cycles, and two Dino ATV's Hayley knew for sure that the other rangers were back.

"Hayley, I've got some bad news." Said Tommy, as he hopped off of his ATV. "Mesogog has gotten a hold of the Positron Generator."

"Well, we'll have to deal with the problem later, he's sent the White Ranger Clone and Elsa back to Reefside University to obtain something else." Replied Hayley, as a beep on the map on her computer screen caught her eye. "My guess is that they're after that new Subatomic particle Laser that just arrived."

"No rest for the righteous." Muttered Ethan, before Kira elbowed him.

"Let's go guys." Said Tommy as he turned around and hopped back onto his ATV and sped off, the rest of the rangers followed shortly.

"He's kinda right." Said Hayley to herself as she switched to see Conner's battle with Zeltrax.

Conner's battle…

"Take this!" shouted Zeltrax, as he slammed his spear into the ground causing boulders to fall down at Conner. "What!"

Conner quickly remedied the situation by leaping from boulder to boulder, as if they were giant stairs, in the process he got to Zeltrax a lot faster. "Triassic shield and sword."

A bright red light glowed in Conner's hands, as a shield made out of a Styracosaurus's head appeared, while a short sword which resembled a tail appeared on his other hand.

Zeltrax and Conner exchanged several blows, while Krista watched in complete awe, how could he face off against such a foe, and not be scared like that? Wasn't it terrifying that this wasn't a game? That somebody could actually be killed in all of this?

Conner quickly dodged a sweep kick executed by Zeltrax by jumping up into the air, and delivering a flying kick onto him causing him to go flying off the cliff. Conner immediately jumped off after him. "Super stretch kick!" Conner's leg extended an incredibly long distance before driving itself into Zeltrax's belly and driving him straight into the ground with bone-crushing force, before extending back to it's normal length.

Zeltrax struggled to stand; he hadn't even taken this much damage when he fought Tommy Oliver. "Ugh."

"I'm not done with you yet!" shouted Conner as his shield and sword rolled together, before erupting into flames , a string of flames extended into Conner's hands. "Dragon Yo-Yo!" The shield and sword had combined to become a mace as Conner used it to repeatedly pound on Zeltrax.

"Time to finish this." Said Conner, as a pair of cannons appeared on each side of his shoulders, two handles extended down from the barrel of the cannons. "Triassic Mega Cannons. Battle Blast!"

A parallel stream of red energy shot out from the cannons hitting Zeltrax dead on as the cyborg toppled over, before reverting back into his normal form. Panting Zeltrax stood up refusing to give up. "T-This isn't over. Tell the Black Ranger that!" he said before disappearing into a red invisaportal.

Once Zeltrax had gone, Conner nearly toppled over himself. "Guess I over exerted myself. " he muttered. "Power down!" A faint glow covered Conner before he returned to his civilian form.

Unknown to Conner, Krista was till watching him; she let out a soft gasp as she saw him return to his civilian form. "Conner?" she asked in shock, no way this could be the same dense and insensitive jock who only pretended he cared, just so he could get a date with her. There was just no way. The guy who pretended to be interested in doing the right thing just so he could go on a date with her, and the red ranger who just saved her lifer were one and the same? "I don't believe it." She whispered softly.

A/N: Hope you like it, it's not over yet, and didn't I tell you that it was going to be a rare pairing?


	2. Me My Laser and I

Chapter Two

Me, My laser, and I

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power rangers or the Disney corporation. This story is nothing more than a way to show my appreciation of the series.

Tommy and the rest of the gang had just arrived at the University. Two robberies in one day, what is this? The bad guy Olympics?" Alright, I'll take care of the evil white Ranger, Trent you take care of Elsa, Kira and Ethan, you make sure that the Tyranodrones don't get their hands on that laser! Split up!"

Everyone rushed into the building, only to be confronted by Elsa and the clone, and about 30 Tyranodrones, 5 of those drones ran towards the science department, while Elsa and the clone rushed into battle.

"Kira! Ethan! Go!" shouted Tommy as he drew his Brachio Staff and attacked the nearest Tyranodrone with a powerful slash, following with a kick to the gut of another Tyranodrone. Trent had also joined the fight, with his Dragosword he used its special ability to move ultra fast and deliver several high-speed slashes to several unsuspecting Tyranodrones, defeating several of them in the process. "Show-off." Muttered Tommy.

"I heard that!" said Trent has he leaped into the air and attacked Elsa, and attack which she easily blocked with the sheath of her sword, and countered with a sword strike to the gut. The attack was so powerful that Trent was sent flying. "Agh!"

Tommy had his own problems to worry about as the evil white ranger clone charged at him. "So, you're the famous Tommy Oliver, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Too bad it had to be while you're in this state, you went from legendary ranger to pathetic high school teacher in just a matter of years. "

"Shut up!" snarled Tommy as he delivered a kick to the clone's gut.

"Oh, now you've done it!" said the clone angrily as he got back up. "Super-Dino-Clone!" Lightning bolts of power sizzled around him, as the black markings on his suit extended into spikes. "You don't stand a chance against me."

"We'll see." Tommy said. "Brachio Staff! Energy Orb!" He immediately traced a circle with his sword, as a sphere of purple energy was formed, stabbing his sword into the middle, the orb was immediately launched at the clone at an incredible speed. The clone was sent flying. "You've gotten weaker, a lot weaker."

Meanwhile Kira and Ethan were having enough trouble trying to find the room where the laser was. Actually only Kira was having trouble, Ethan looked like a child on Christmas day. "Whoa, a quantum physics lab, marine biology studies, a chemistry lab! I can't wait to go to college."

"Don't we have a chemistry lab at our school?" asked Kira. "I wonder how their musical department is like?"

"Yeah, but we don't have half the things they do." Said Ethan, as he blasted a Tyranodrone with his thundermax laser. "Hey, I think I've found the room!"

"What makes you say that?" Asked Kira curiously.

"Well, mainly because the place is a mess, and there's a huge empty wooden box with the words, 'Subatomic particle laser' written on it." Replied Ethan.

"You're kidding right?" He wasn't. "Great, I just hope that Doctor. O and Trent are doing better than us.

Trent wasn't doing so well, in fact he was getting pounded by Elsa, as he tried to feebly counter a sword attack. Elsa kicked him in the gut before blasting him with her dino lightning attack. "Is that the best you've got? You've gotten a lot weaker, since last time."

"Guess, I need more practice." Replied Trent as he got up to his feet. "Drago Energy Arrows!" Trent immediately flipped his sword to pen mode and proceeded to draw several arrows in the air, before he shot them all at Elsa, causing her to go flying. Trent panted loudly, as Elsa tried to stand despite her wounds.

"This isn't over!" she snarled before disappearing into an invisaportal.

"You're right, it's far from over." Said Trent as he collapsed onto the floor. 'She's right, I am getting weaker.'

Later….

"What! They got the laser!" asked Tommy. "Aw man, this cannot turn out good."

Tommy heard a beep in his communicator, it was from Hayley. "Tommy, it's Hayley, I think I may have found a way to make you demorph."

Back at the lab, Hayley explained everything, starting from Conner's battle with Zeltrax. "He was able to bring his desire to protect Krista into the corporal world, by using his Triassic powers. So by using this theory, I can assume that Conner through sheer force of will, can manifest his will into reality. So I've hooked up this nifty machine to the Shield of Triumph, and hopefully everything goes well and you'll be able to demorph."

"Uh, in normal English?" asked Kira.

"Basically, we're hoping that Conner wanting Dr. Oliver to demorph, is enough to actually cause him to demorph." Replied Hayley. "Only problem is that I don't have a sufficient power source to power the machine that we're gonna use."

"You don't, but I do." Said Tommy as he stepped forward. Holding out his hand, he revealed his black dino gem. "This should provide enough power, plus its energy signature matches my own so there's no need to configure the Triassic energies."

Hayley was hesitant. "You do realize that this may fry your dino gem right?" Tommy nodded, not saying a word. "I've known you long enough to know that once you've made up your mind nothing's going to change it, let's get this over with."

Meanwhile…..

Mesogog stalked his laboratory impatiently while his Tyranodrones, configured the laser with the generator. He hated waiting, and if he had to do it for any longer, he may become very violent. "Well! Issss it done?"

"Yes, my lord." Replied Elsa. "I've also created a new White Terrorsaur, to test it out."

"Excellent Elsa, you have done well." Said Mesogog as he raised a triple spiked claw to caress her face. "With this new laser, I can force evolution upon any creature, making it stronger in the processs."

"And bringing you one step closer to your goal of returning this planet back to its prehistoric roots." replied Elsa.

"Yess."

Back at the lab, everyone was horrified at what had just happened. The laser worked fine, in fact Doctor Oliver demorphed fine, but there were massive problems brought about from the laser. The Black Dino Gem was shattered into 3 pieces, while Doctor Oliver had fallen into a coma. He lay there on the ground, his vital signs were fine, but he wasn't moving at all.

"This is all my fault." Said Hayley. "I should have stopped him when I had the chance." She was on the verge of breaking down and crying, when she heard a familiar beep on the computer. "Trouble. You guys go take care of it. I'll take Tommy to the Hospital."

A/N: Please review, it's motivation


	3. Memories of Rain and Tears

Chapter 3

Memories of tears and rain

"Guys! Mesogog has sent his white Terrorsaur to uh terrorize the city." Said Conner.

"You guys go take care of it. I'll take Tommy to the Hospital." Ordered Hayley, as she began drag Tommy towards her car.

"Got it!" replied Kira, as she activated her dino morpher. "Ready?"

Ring ring

"Wait." Said Conner casually, as he answered his cell phone, "Hello?"

"Conner?" asked Krista, she couldn't believe that she was doing this. She had told herself that she would never talk to him again, but this time it was different. He had just saved her life a mere number of hours ago. She had to talk to him.

"Krista, is that you? What's up?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing much, I just need to talk to you right now." She replied, nervous why was she nervous about talking to him?

"Uh, Conner, kind of have one of Mesogog's monsters running rampant around the city." Said Ethan.

"Oh right, listen Krista can I call you back? I'm kind of busy right now." Said Conner.

"Sure. Listen how about we talk face to face, say tonight at 7?" replied Krista, as one of her fingers twirled one of the chocolate colored locks of her hair.

"Yeah, that'd be great. All right, I'll see you then. Bye." Said Conner as he smiled goofily.

"Was that tree-girl? You're kidding me right. We've got a monster on the loose, and you're flirting with tree-girl!" said Trent obviously annoyed.

"Sorry." Said Conner sheepishly, as he raised his wrist to his chest. "Ready?" the bracelet on his wrist immediately changed into a dino morpher.

"Ready." Echoed Kira and Ethan.

"Dino Thunder Power up!" shouted the three, as they morphed into their respective Ranger suits.

"White Ranger Dino Power!" shouted Trent, as he also morphed into his ranger form. Running towards his Dino ATV, he hopped on, while the others got on their Raptor cycles. "Alright guys let's go!"

Meanwhile……

Hayley watched Tommy sleep peacefully, of course technically he wasn't sleeping. He was in a coma, a coma that she blamed herself for causing. Her hand gripped in his, softly, yet firmly at the same time, almost like she wasn't ready to let him go. Her emerald colored eyes watched him sleep, as words escaped from her mouth, words that had been hidden away for so long.

"Tommy, do you remember the day we met? I do, I remember it almost as if it were yesterday. It was raining that day, and I was crying…." Memories of that day began to return to Hayley

_The skies were gray, the clouds were black and rained poured down from the sky, almost as if the planet itself was crying. Yet no one noticed a 22-year-old girl who had just been dumped by her fiancée, the rain was the only thing that hid my tears. Then you came. I remember everything you said, every action, I often replay it in my mind to remind myself of just why I love you so much. _

_You handed me a tissue, and I did nothing but look at you. I remember it clearly, the texture of the tissue, and the warm feeling that it brought to my heart. _

"_Are you ok? Sorry, I'm being nosy, but I just hate it when a girl cries." _

"_Yeah, I'm just a little…" _

"_Is it something you want to talk about?_"

"_Yeah, it is." _

"_C'mon you're soaked, I'll buy you a cup of coffee." And you took my hand and led me away, away from that cold place and at that moment, my life truly began. _

"And that was the first time I knew for sure, that somebody cared for me. Cared for me for who I was and not what I pretended to be. You saw my insecurities and my faults, and how you felt about me didn't change." Continued Hayley softly, "I was in such a dark place before, I was scared, lonely, and feeble, but you came along and taught me to accept those parts of me. You taught me that those parts of me made me stronger. And slowly the lonely road that I walked, was no longer that lonely."

Tears began to stream from Hayley's eyes, messing up her makeup, but she couldn't help it. A lone tear fell onto Tommy's lips. "Please, I don't think, I can walk that lonely path again, I don't want to. Please Tommy, open your eyes, if not for me than for yourself. I need to tell you how I feel, how I've always felt. So please just open your eyes." Hayley's eyes widened, as she felt the hand that she squeezed begin to squeeze back softly, as Tommy slowly opened his eyes. A look of joy and sadness tore through Hayley's face as she realized that he was awake and that he was ok. He pulled his hand away from hers, and raised it to caress her cheek.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." She replied, tears continued to pour from her eyes, but this time they weren't tears of sorrow, instead they were tears of joy, she couldn't help it. He was alive.

"Didn't I tell you I hate it when a girl cries? Well it's even worse when it's a girl I care so much about." He said softly, as he sat up.

"Tommy, there's something I need to tell you..." She began, but she never got the chance to say anything as Tommy closed the distance between his lips and hers, and they shared a soft kiss, one that was gentle but passionate at the same time. A kiss that couldn't be described with things such as words, as Tommy reluctantly pulled away.

"I need to help the others." He said softly.

"How? You're Dino gem was destroyed." Asked Hayley. Tommy showed her what was in his other hand in it was a fully repaired Black Dino gem.

"I'll explain later." Replied Tommy, as he took the gem and inserted it into his morpher. He had a battle to get to.

(A/N) Just so you don't get confused in the next chapter I'll be writing about what happened to Tommy during his coma. Sorry, if you're a Tommy/Kimberly fan or a Tommy/Kat fan. Like I've said before this is a story with two very rare pairings in it. So far, I've only seen one Tommy/ Hayley fic, and ZERO Conner/Krista, so instead of sitting down and complaining I did something about it.


	4. Those old friends of mine are jerks!

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power Rangers, the Disney Corporation or anything connected to the two. This story is nothing more than a way for me to show my appreciation for the show.

A/N: This chapter takes place at the same time as the last one.

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Chapter 4: Those old friends of mine are jerks!

The original White Terrosaur was an extremely formidable opponent for the Dino rangers; this new evolved one was nearly invincible. In less than ten minutes, it had already managed to completely decimate a parking lot. The place was a mess when the team arrived. Pieces of several cars were scattered, the ground was cracked, and a lot of things were on fire.

"Whoa, and I thought that the first White Terrosaur was bad." Said Ethan as he hopped off his raptor cycle, observing the wreckage.

"Yeah, tell me about it" Replied Kira. "Question is, just where is that ugly freak of nature?" Almost on cue, the White Terrosaur flew down, standing at nearly seven feet tall, it was certainly a sight to behold, adorned with black wings and claws, along with a huge red spike that protruded out of it's belly. It looked even more viscous than its predecessor.

Baring its many rows of sharp teeth, the monster charged into battle. In the blink of an eye it was in front of Ethan, using its spiked hands it unleashed a devastating attack upon his chest sending him flying. The spike on its belly began to glow a faint red as it absorbed Ethan's morphing powers reverting him back into his civilian form.

"No way." Cried Trent in shock.

"Don't worry, we've still got him out numbered." shouted Kira as she pulled out her Pteragrips, a pair of yellow daggers shaped like a Pterodactyl's head, before charging into battle. Opening its ugly mouth the White Terrosaur proceeded to blast her with energy,

before it also absorbed her morphing powers. Kira fell to the ground obviously badly injured from such a brutal attack.

Deciding that fighting one-on-one attacks weren't going to work, Trent and Conner tried a midair double-team attack on the monster, Conner with his Thundermax saber and Trent with his Drago Sword. The simultaneous attack had no effect; it didn't even manage to scratch the tough skin of the monster. Grabbing both of the rangers by the wrist, the savage beast hurled the two over his shoulders like they were rag dolls. It than proceeded to also absorb their powers as well, leaving them sprawled all over the floor in their civilian forms.

"Rangers, you disappoint me." Said the monster quietly before it turned around and flew away.

"Ugh, can somebody please tell me what just happened?" asked Conner, as he struggled to stand up.

"I think we just got our butts kicked, really badly." Answered Ethan as he offered him his hand.

Meanwhile at the Reefside hospital, the mentor and fellow teammate of the Dino rangers, Tommy Oliver, was in a coma. Yet unknown to him the Universal Morphing Grid, the source of power for all rangers, had decided to teach him an important lesson one that would give him the strength needed to defeat the newest threat to Reefside: the White Terrosaur.

In his dream, Tommy found himself in a desert, but strangely there was no heat nor was their cold, instead, the skies were red and a wicked cackle could be heard in the background.

"Ok, now I know I'm not in Reefside anymore." Muttered Tommy as he looked around the desert, nothing not even a cactus.

"Nor are you in Angel Grove." Replied a familiar voice. Looking up a nearby hill, Tommy saw a sight, which he thought he would never see. A red ranger, Zeo Ranger 5, one of his former ranger incarnations, but the problem was that the Zeo powers should have been lost forever. "It's been a while Tommy."

"Zeo Ranger 5? Your powers are lost, there's no way that you could be here." Said Tommy obviously confused.

"Heh, you of all people should know that you can't keep a good ranger down." Sneered Zeo Ranger as he jumped down. Instinctively Tommy got into a fighting stance, not a bad idea as Zeo Ranger charged at him. Exchanging several blows, the two warriors were obviously evenly matched. Realizing that his Brachio Morpher wasn't present, Tommy began to worry.

Zeo Ranger narrowly dodged a right hook before falling to his knees and executing a sweep kick at Tommy's legs, the kick knocked Tommy over, and before he could react, Zeo Ranger gave him a devastating kick that sent him flying.

"You've gotten a little rusty." Said Zeo Ranger. "I'm disappointed, don't worry I won't destroy you, I'm only the first test, there are still two more that you have to go through."

Landing hard, Tommy could hear his right arm crack, as he struggled to get back up. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Replied Zeo Ranger, as he began to disintegrate into sand. His voice still echoed in the air, even after he was gone. Tommy sighed; it was over, for now….

Cassidy Cornell was at times annoying; right now she was just shocked and appalled at the damage caused by a single monster. "Devin, please tell me you're filming this." She whispered. "Where are the Power Rangers?"

Devin, her cameraman, followed along, filming the entire thing in hopes of catching the Rangers in action. Of course being the cameraman for a rising reporter meant that he had seen a lot of action before, but nothing compared to this. The entire parking lot was a mess; several cars lay destroyed and burning. "Hope they were insured." Muttered Devin as he continued filming.

Looking around, Devin was surprised to see his friends from school lying on the ground unconscious. "Cass! I think I found something." He called.

"Yay!" sang Cassidy as she ran over to Devin, microphone in hand this could her big break! Her hopes were crushed when she saw that it was only Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent, her friends from school. Problem was they looked hurt, really badly hurt at that. "Hey, are you guys are ok?" she asked obviously concerned.

"Yeah, we're fine." Said Conner as Devin helped him up.

"Hey, congrats on scoring a hot date with Krista tonight." Said Cassidy in hopes of cheering the gloomy looking teenager up.

"Huh? How'd you know I have a date with her?" asked Conner obviously surprised.

"Please, I'm a reporter, there isn't much I don't know." Answered Cassidy arrogantly.

"I overheard Krista talking to you on her cell phone." Said Devin.

"And that." Replied Cassidy. "Hey, did you guys see the power Rangers?"

"Uh," stuttered Kira.

"They.." continued Trent

"They were never here to begin with. Yeah, didn't see them, did you guys?" finished Ethan.

"No!" said the other three simultaneously.

"Oh! This is big, I've got to tell my boss about this!" said Cassidy as she grabbed Devin's hand and ran off happily.

Back in Tommy's dream, things were starting to get a little weird. This time he was in a forest, how he managed to get from a desert to a forest in no time at all was a mystery even to him. Not letting his guard down for a second, Tommy continued to explore the forest. A sadistic laugh cackled in the distance.

"You've finally cut that hair of yours, Tommy." Said the voice as it manifested in the form of the White Tiger Ranger.

"Here we go again." Said Tommy as he prepared for the worst.

White Ranger quickly reached for the sword at his belt buckle, pulling it out he proceeded to shoot several lasers from his blade at Tommy. Laser blasts that were barely dodged, Tommy charged into battle. Leaping into the he immediately tried flying kick, which was easily dodged by White Ranger, and countered with an uppercut to his gut.

Going down hard, Tommy rolled away just in time to dodge a sword thrust into the ground executed by White Ranger. Getting to his feet, Tommy immediately jumped onto a trees trunk before leaping off of it, he flew at another tree before leaping off that one as well. He was now right behind White Ranger and he managed to execute a devastating kick on the back of his head causing him to topple over from the sheer force of the attack.

"Heh, I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks." Sneered White Ranger, as he began to fall apart into leaves. "But the toughest test still awaits you."

Conner sat on his couch obviously hurt from his recent battle with the White Terrosaur. Sighing he turned on the television, Kira, Ethan and Trent sat beside him, all of them attempted to ice their wounds. Flipping through several Channels, Conner eventually came across a news channel, with Cassidy reporting the local news.

"You know, I don't think I'll ever get used to Cassidy reporting the news." Announced Trent as he held an icepack to his temple.

"Me neither." Said Ethan.

"What? Ethan, you're the one who asked me to help her get the job in the first place." Exclaimed Kira surprised.

"Yeah, but I was dating her at the time, a case of temporary insanity." Said Ethan.

"Dude, that's cold." Replied Trent.

"Guys, listen." Said Conner as he intently watched the screen.

"But, this reporter knows that the Power Rangers will never desert us in our time of need. I believe in them and you should too." Said Cassidy on the television screen.

The gang was quiet for a while, they had deserted Reefside in its time of need. They needed to live up the Cassidy's words. Realizing that not having his powers was nothing more than excuse, Conner got up and headed for the door. The others followed, not one of them said a word, and this was nothing more than a suicide mission, a battle that they couldn't win. But it didn't matter, they were after all, the Power Rangers.

In Tommy's dream, there was now a field, several massive pillars lay on the ground, and a familiar tune could be heard being played at the distance. Being the person who originally played the tune, Tommy knew what was coming next, but he still couldn't believe it.

"It can't be." Whispered Tommy, as he prepared himself. As if from out of nowhere, he appeared. The Green Dragon Ranger, Tommy's original Ranger form, before Black Brachio Ranger, before Zeo Ranger Five, and before White Tiger Ranger, he was the Green Dragon Ranger.

"Oh, but it is. You should know by now that almost anything is possible, even my return." Said Green Ranger, as he lowered the dragon dagger from his mouthpiece. "You know what happens next."

"Yeah, I do." Replied Tommy as he prepared for the worst.

"Good." Said Green ranger, immediately he flung his dragon dagger at Tommy, before he charging into battle. Tommy ducked to avoid having the dagger make a hole in his head, in doing so he didn't have time to dodge the brutal kick to his gut that sent him flying.

Running over to a massive nearby pillar, Green Ranger immediately picked it up and flung it straight at Tommy. The attacked barely missed, as Tommy struggled to regain his posture. Summoning the dragon dagger back into his hands, Green Ranger launched a green energy blast at Tommy. The attack sent him flying to the ground obviously exhausted, and badly injured. Rain began to pour from the skies.

"Give it up, you of all people should know just how powerful I am." Said Green Ranger as he walked over, his Dragon Dagger pointing straight at Tommy.

"No, I'll never give up, powers or no powers!" shouted Tommy, as he struggled to get back up and continued the fight. Green Ranger then did something that surprised Tommy, he sheathed his dagger and helped him up. Through a flash of light, Zeo Ranger and White Ranger also appeared.

"You've passed the test Tommy." Said Zeo Ranger proudly.

"Huh? What test? What are you talking about?" asked Tommy obviously confused.

"All this time you haven't been fighting us, Tommy. You've been fighting for your life." Answered White Ranger, rain continued to fall, as he stepped forward.

"And you've proven that your will to live, is more powerful than any ranger power." Finished Green Ranger as all three rangers stepped aside, revealing Tommy's current Ranger form, the Black Brachio Ranger. It was slowly fading away.

"Our powers maybe gone, but our spirits still live on inside of you. Remember that." Said the three as they opened their hands to reveal a piece of his Dino Gem. The three began to fade away, as the Black Ranger slowly began to become corporeal, once he was flesh and blood again, he grabbed Tommy's hand before a brilliant light returned Tommy to reality.

The White Terrosaur had certainly been a pain to find, Hayley had spent several agonizing minutes on the computer before she could finally locate them. But she did, and she sent Tommy off to battle, but not before giving him a quick kiss. Sitting down, and sighing, Hayley still couldn't believe the events of the day. Giggling to herself, she realized that for the first time in her life, she was truly happy.

Tommy's Dino ATV was going way beyond the speed limit, as he raced towards Glen Park, the park where the White Terrosaur was. Hayley told him to hurry, after she realized that the others had tried to fight the monster without using their powers.

Trent struggled to get up, even without his powers, Trent had proven to be a pretty good fighter, but not good enough, as the White Terrosaur had easily managed to overpower the gang, despite being outnumbered. Everyone else lay on the ground, looking onward in fear as the monster continued forward.

The monster's march was suddenly halted as a blade was hurled at him. Not just any blade, Tommy's blade, the Brachio staff. Calling the blade back to him, Tommy charged into battle, as the others looked at him in awe.

"He's back!" cried Kira happily.

Tommy said nothing as he began a relentless assault on the beast, combining sword attacks with martial arts, the White Terrosaur didn't stand a chance. Finally Tommy decided to end it as his fingers traced the blade of his sword, leaving a trail of energy in the process. "Brachio Staff Special Attack! Energy Slash!" the attack sent the monster flying into the ground but it still wasn't destroyed.

"Whoa, when did he learn how to do that?" ask Ethan.

Seeing that the monster wasn't destroyed Tommy decided to take it up a notch as, he crossed his arms, before uncrossing them slowly, as cackles of energy bolts flew out of him. "Super Dino Mode!" The golden markings on his ranger suit immediately extended into long spikes, as Tommy's helmet visor let loose with a roar of rage. Charging towards the monster he immediately grabbed it and flung across the park. Using his Brachio Staff, he decided to use its second special attack. "Brachio Staff! Energy Stream!" pointing his blade at him he fired a beam of purple energy right at the monster, the energy beam pierced through the monster's thick skin destroying it in the process.

"When'd he get Super Dino Mode? Heck, when did he learn how to fight like that?" asked Conner.

"I don't know, but I know one thing's for certain: Doctor Oliver is back and better then ever!" replied Trent.


	5. First Date

Passion Power and Dinosaurs 

Chapter 5: First Date

In his lair Mesogog was hard at work attempting to break the encryption codes used to protect the two dinozords that he had discovered a while back. They weren't just any dinozords though; they were the kind that could stand up to and possibly even defeat the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Zords were found in a state of stasis inside of a dormant volcano, the two Zords were unlike anything he had ever seen before; Tommy had really outdone himself this time.

"My lord, the energy readings coming from these zords are phenomenal, the two are each powered by a small nuclear reactor, if we can get control of them, the Rangers don't stand a chance!" exclaimed Elsa excitedly as she looked at the design on the computer screen.

"Yesss, but these encryption codes protecting them are starting to become an…. annoyance." Replied Mesogog as he continued to try to break the code. Every single hacking skill he possessed was being used at the moment.

"My lord, perhaps Anton Mercer knows how to break the codes." Suggested The White Dino Clone as he walked into the room.

"He would never tell us how to break the encryption codes, you fool." Said Elsa, as she continued to run her diagnostic of the zords, they had been for hours, nothing seemed to work.

"You don't know that!" snapped White Ranger Clone

"SILENCE!" roared Mesogog as he got up from his chair, "You're purpose is to help me complete my plan of returning this pathetic human ruled planet back to it's prehistoric roots. To do that we need to destroy the Power Rangers, the reason that every attempt that we've had has failed is because you two are too busy fighting each other instead of the Power Rangers!"

Elsa and the Clone were now scared, neither of them had every seen Mesogog like that before. At times Mesogog was unpredictable, but right now he was terrifyingly serious. Elsa stepped forward hesitantly as he drew her sword. "M-My lord, return to your human form, I shall force Anton Mercer to tell us the encryption codes, while the clone decrypts the Zords." She said quietly, the statement came out in stutters obviously from fear and not from loyalty.

Conner stood at the door to Krista's house nervously, as he reached over to ring the doorbell. It was a date, right? The house was pretty small, to say the least, a one story house surrounded by trees and other plants. It had taken Conner an hour to get ready after trying on several different shirts ranging from casual to semi-casual to semi-formal. Finally he decided to go with a dark red shirt and a pair of tan pants.

The door opened and Conner gasped as Krista appeared in a stunning red dress, one that hugged her curves and brought out the color in her blue eyes. The dress was cut at exactly the right length showing a decent amount of her shapely legs while helping her keep her modesty. On top was a white cardigan, Krista's chocolate brown hair was worn loose and ran past her shoulders, she was nothing short of the word beautiful.

"Wow…." Murmured Conner in amazement as he offered her his arm.

Smiling she took it as she was led to Conner's red convertible. "Thanks, you clean up pretty nicely yourself."

The night was warm, as the two drove through the town, neither of them saying anything. Nothing really needed to be said, the attraction was there waiting to get out. "So I'm thinking that we go to this nice restaurant across town, is that ok?" asked Conner as he looked at Krista nervously, she seemed to shimmer in the soft lights being emitted from the many stores and buildings of Reefside.

"Yeah, that's fine." She whispered softly. "Conner, I want to thank you."

"For what?" asked Conner nervously, had she discovered his secret, did she know that he was the Red Dino Ranger?

"For saving my life." She answered.

About a billion brain cells exploded in Conner, as he struggled to keep his cool. "What do you mean?"

"You don't remember? You pushed me out of the way of falling steel pipes." Replied Krista, a mischievous look was in her eyes.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I had a really busy day and it just slipped my mind." Said Conner, boy was he glad that she didn't know. Little did Conner know Krista had discovered his secret after witnessing him demorph after a recent battle with Zeltrax.

"Jeez, you must save a lot of lives to forget about it." Commented Krista, it took all of her will power to stop herself from giggling manically as the conversation lingered on.

"Uh… Oh look we're here." Said Conner quickly; boy that was a close one. Way too close. 'Does she know my secret?'

Helping Krista out of the car, the two walked into the restaurant arm-in-arm. The restaurant was a fancy one, the walls were white and decorated with several oil paintings and a few fake candles and several massive crystal chandeliers lighted the entire restaurant. Looking into the building Krista saw a sight that she couldn't believe, this was turning out to be quite the day. Lightly tugging on Conner's black jacket she pointed at a nearby table.

"Hey, isn't that?" she whispered.

Looking to where she pointed Conner couldn't believe it either; it was Dr. Oliver and Hayley on a date. One could have argued that they were just friends dining together but not with the way they were dressed, Hayley in a very slimming black dress which was cut low in the chest and cut high in the leg, and Dr. Oliver in a black dress shirt and a white tuxedo. Not only was this a date, it was a hot date.

"No way." Exclaimed Conner.

"I know, who would have thought?" replied Krista.

The look on their faces were unforgettable, Hayley was obviously happy and enjoying herself, while Dr. Oliver looked like this was the first date that he had had in months, maybe even years. Happy didn't even begin to describe them.

"Hey, I think we should go somewhere else, I don't want to disturb them." Said Krista softly as she rested her head on his shoulder, they hadn't even been in the restaurant for 10 minutes and she wanted to leave. Seeing her science teacher and Hayley like that had showed her something, she wanted a relationship that was built on mutual trust and love, not secrets.

"Sure." Replied Conner as they walked out of the restaurant only to come face-to-face with about 20 Tyranodrones, "Of all the nights to attack..." muttered Conner to himself.

"Krista run!" shouted Conner as he ran into battle, quickly executing a kick at the nearest Tyranodrone. Unfortunately he was badly outnumbered and before he knew it the Tyranodrones had him pinned to the ground. 'I've got no choice...'

"Dinothunder Power up!" cried Conner as a bright red glow covered him as he morphed into his ranger form. In his ranger form the Tyranodrones didn't stand a chance as Conner easily beat every single one of the foot soldiers into submission in a matter of minutes. Sighing as the Tyranodrones disappeared back into an invisaportal, Conner demorphed, turning around he came face to face with a very shocked Krista.

"Uh… I can explain?" offered Conner, as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

Krista said nothing as she slowly walked up to him; she gently placed her hands on both sides of his face before pulling him down onto her lips. The kiss was a soft one, one that lingered on since neither party was willing to let it end. Until Krista broke free, and gently hugged Conner, her forehead was gently pressed against his.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.

Conner was speechless, why didn't he tell her? He cared about her enough to recklessly go and battle Zeltrax without any help, just to save her. Why didn't he tell her? Why couldn't he?

"I guess I was afraid of what you would think." Replied Conner as he pulled away.

"Afraid of what? That I would think that you're a hero?" said Krista, "Conner this is the third time you've saved me, I don't know how to repay you." Her hands gently grasped his, the slightest contact made her heart skip a beat.

"You don't have to. Saving people is kinda written in the job description." Said Conner, he had never actually been able to talk to anyone about this. Not even to his fellow team members. "I should be the one repaying you, you helped me see just why I was fighting."

"Then dance with me." Said Krista simply.

"Here?" asked a very surprised Conner.

"Why not? C'mon, there's enough room, it'll be fun." Replied Krista, as she slowly got into a slow dance position with Conner.

And so they did, they danced and as they danced they talked. Conner revealed how he got his powers, how he handled it. He was careful to leave out the identities of the other rangers. The dance seemed to never end, and both parties were happy with that fact.

"And there was this one monster that blasted me with a laser beam that gave me a bunch of pimples." Said Conner as he tried hard not to laugh as he thought back to that time.

"Ok, now I know you're making this up." giggled Krista as she leaned in for a kiss.

Meanwhile Mesogog had finally managed to break the encryptions protecting the two zords, it had taken over an hour, but he had finally managed to do it.

"My lord, it seems that we have another problem on our hands." Said Elsa

"What?" asked Mesogog,

"The zords, I can't seem to convert them into Biozords." Said Elsa. "The Biozord virus isn't working, in fact it seems to actually be making them stronger, a lot stronger."

"Good enough, unleash them upon the city, the rangers don't stand a chance!" exclaimed Mesogog.

"As you wish, my lord." Said Elsa as she pressed a few buttons on the console. Two massive Dinozords charged through the invisaportal and appeared in downtown Reefside.

They landed approximately 5 blocks away from Conner and Krista. The two dinozords were similar to the Tyranozord and the Tricerazord, but at the same time very different. Instead of being red or blue, they were more of a blue and gray color.

"Whoa, please tell me those are yours." exclaimed Krista as she looked up at the two massive zords in complete awe.

"I'm kinda wondering whether or no their mine as well." Said Conner. The zords immediately attacked the nearest buildings, as Conner pulled Krista away from falling debris. Turning around, Conner spotted Tommy and Hayley as they ran out of the restaurant.

"I'm guessing you spotted the two zords too?" asked Conner sarcastically.

"Zords? What are you talking about?" asked Tommy nervously after he saw Krista standing next to Conner. "Conner, are you sick?"

"She knows." Replied Conner simply.

"She knows?" repeated Tommy.

"I know." Said Krista.

"She kinda saw me demorph." Said Conner

"Twice, actually." Finished Krista "What kind of robots are those?"

"They're called Zords, and they're very dangerous. Dammit how did Mesogog get his claws on them!" said Tommy.

"You don't mean…" began Hayley. "The Carnozord and the Chasmozord do you?"

"Unfortunately yes, Hayley, take Krista to Dino-ops, Conner and I will deal with the zords." Said Tommy, as he took a step back. Raising his dino bracelet to his chest, there was a small flash of light as changed it into the Brachiomorpher. "Ready?"

"Ready!" answered Conner, as his dino bracelet changed into the Tyranomorpher.

"Dinothunder! Power-up!" shouted the two simultaneously as they transformed into the ranger forms.

"Oh, so he's the black ranger." Exclaimed Krista.

"C'mon, I'll drive you to Dino-ops." Said Hayley as she grabbed Krista's hand and led her towards her car. "In a few minutes, this area isn't going to be safe."

"What do you mean?" asked Krista

"Unlike the other Dinozords, the Chasmozord and the Carnozord are both powered by a small nuclear reactor, I also implanted a berserker gene in their brains. The two zords can't be tamed. Not only that but if the two zords battle for too long, they'll overheat and self-destruct." Replied Hayley as the two of them got into her black mustang, and sped away.

"But wouldn't that cause a nuclear explosion?" asked Krista worriedly. 'Conner, be careful.'

"No, the armor covering the two zords is strong enough to contain most of the blast, but still if they go off, there's a good chance that the entire city of Reefside will be destroyed." Said Hayley gravely. "Tommy, and I hid those two zords for a reason, if they don't stop them without destroying them, than a city of over 60,000 people will be destroyed."

(A/N) Ok, now things are getting interesting. Oh and btw for those of you who watched Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (Japanese version of Dinothunder) the Chasmozord, and the Carnozord are the two Bakuryuu that battled Abareno in the movie: Abaranger Deluxe. For those of you who didn't watch Abaranger deluxe, go to go to the timeline, and look under Abaranger Mecha. They're the two zords that didn't appear in the TV show. You'll know them when you see them. Or you can always follow this handy dandy link. review, it's nice to know that someone is reading my story, and it's motivation for me to write more.


	6. Battle Royal

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Super Sentai, Power Rangers, or the Disney Cooporation nor am I attempting to impose or take over the companies/franchise. This story is nothing more than a way for me to show my appreciation of the series.

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Chapter 6: Battle Royal

The two massive zords tore their way through the city of Reefside, as the Carnozord let out a roar of pure rage, causing snow fall. The Chasmozord tore through the many buildings of Reefside, until it was stopped by a familiar flash of blue. The Tricerzord, standing on top of it's head was Ethan clad in his Ranger suit. Charging forward the Tricerazord began a battle of head butts against the Chasmozord, until it became clear that the Chasmozord had the advantage as it sent the zord flying with a powerful head butt.

'Jeez, of all the nights for these crazed zords to attack.' Thought Ethan to himself, 'For crying out loud, I'm still not done with my lab report, and now I have to deal with these psycho zords!'

Ethan was quickly joined by Kira on her Pterazord, and Conner riding the Tyranozord, the three had them outnumbered, while Dr. Oliver and Trent battled the Tyranodrones at ground level. Of course the two zords weren't ones to take a beating standing down as they did something completely unexpected. They combined into their Megazord mode. The Chasmozord becoming the left arm of the Megazord, while the Carnozord formed the body, head, legs and right arm, it's tail was used as a sword, while the head of the Chasmozord became a shield.

"What!" shouted Kira in shock.

"No way!" cried Ethan.

"Well, they are zords." Replied Conner wryly as he struggled to stay warm. The snowfall was beginning to pick up and it was beginning to affect the zords, he could feel the Tyranozord begin to slow down in movements.

"Guys, you have to combine your zords now, or else you won't stand a chance." Called Tommy through their communicators as he continued to tear through the hordes of Tyranodrones, their numbers seemed endless as invisaportal after invisaportal continued to deposit them into the streets.

"Drago Energy Arrows!" Shouted Trent as he drew several arrows with his Drago sword and shot them at the Tyranodrones defeating a hundred of them all at once only to have them be replaced by even more drones, there was no end in sight.

'I've got no choice.' Thought Tommy "Super Dino Mode!"

The visor in Tommy's helmet let out a snarl as the diamond like patterns on his suit extended into long sharp spikes. Drawing his Brachiostaff, he charged his Dino energy into the blade in the process creating a golden energy blade that acted as an extension of his Brachiostaff. Swinging hard he wiped out horde after horde of Tyranodrones, until his side was clear. Tommy collapsed in exhaustion as his ranger suit dissipated and he returned to his civilian form

"Super Dino Mode!" shouted Trent as the black stripes on his suit extended into long sharp quills, on his hands were two jagged blades. "Drago Energy Slash!"

Pouring his Dino Energy into the two blades extending from the top of his hand, Trent immediately let loose with two slashes which decimated the army of Tyranodrones in

an instant quickly ending the fight. Realizing that Tommy was down Trent ran over to help him up.

"I'm fine, I just over exerted myself." Said Tommy as he struggled to stand.

Meanwhile the Thundersaurus Megazord was having massive trouble with the newly formed Blizzard Force Megazord, the Blizzard Force Megazord clearly had the advantage in speed and strength as it was designed for fighting in a cold environment, the Thundersaurus Megazord wasn't. To make things work, the Evil White Ranger clone had decided to join in his Dino Stegozord formation.

"Dino Stegozord! Stinger Intercept!" shouted the clone as his zord launched it's spear like an arrow straight at the Thundersaurus Megazord. The Blizzard Force Megazord also joined in as it energized its blade before throwing it like a spear.

The combined attacks were more than the Megazord could take and it's formation was broken. The three Dinozords laid on the ground badly injured, as they were teleported back into the Brachiozord. Conner, Ethan and Kira were sent flying out of their zords as they landed on the ground. Hard.

"Guys, time to go Triassic!" said Conner as he got back up and pulled out the Shield of Triumph.

"Right!" shouted Ethan and Kira at the same time as they gathered up their Dino Energy, and formed it into their hands as two golden orbs of energy before sending it into the shield. Conner's ranger suit went through a drastic change as the white stripes on his suit became gold and blue. His helmet gained gold trimmings while the three-pronged symbol on his chest became a five-pronged symbol.

"Triassic Mega Rover!" called Conner as the zord raced into battle.

Jumping in Conner decided to leave it in it's rover form, when he realized that it had the advantage in speed, as he attacked them repeatedly using the axes attached to the chariot. Deciding to quickly end things, Conner immediately placed the Shield of Triumph on the console. "Mezodon Megazord!"

The Triassic Mega Rover let loose with a howl of rage, the howl was so great that it cleared the skies, causing the snowfall to stop suddenly before it leaped into the air, as it combined with it's chariot transforming into it's Megazord Mode. On the ground Tommy quickly transformed back into his Ranger form.

"Auxiliary Zords!" shouted Tommy as four more dinozords appeared, the Cephalazord, the Ankylozord, the Dimetrozord and the Parazord, the four zords quickly leaped into the capsules located on the arms and legs of the Mezodon Megazord, forming the Triceramax Megazord. Now the real battle begins.

Meanwhile at Dino-ops, Krista watched the battle in complete awe, after she had taken several minutes to look at all the amazing equipment. She was even more shocked when she found out that Hayley had actually built most of the equipment. Viewing the battle on the giant computer monitor, Krista looked on in suspense.

"I don't think I can handle this." Said Krista.

"Handle what?" asked Hayley

"This, I mean Conner's the red ranger, and I don't want to have to worry about him every time he morphs. I mean I don't even know whether or not, he's going to survive this battle." Answered Krista fighting back tears, she had never been this scared in her entire life.

Hayley said nothing as she took a seat across from Krista; she was in a sensitive state right now. The slightest mistake could be catastrophic; placing her hand on Krista's shoulder Hayley gave her a smile before speaking.

"Well, it's never easy. But let me ask you a question. Do you care about Conner?" replied Hayley simply.

"Well, yeah I do." Said Krista.

"Then have faith in him." Said Hayley simply. "Just like I have faith in Dr. Oliver, you must have faith in Conner. I know things are complicated right now, you have every right to be scared, but being scared won't do us any good, you need to be strong in this crisis."

Krista realized that she was right. Right now Conner was fighting for his life along with the other rangers. If she wanted a relationship with Conner she had to have faith in him and in what he did. 'Conner…. Please come back safely'

The Tricermax Megazord had proven to be more than a match for both Megazords, as it took attack after attack without any visible damage to it's body. Getting frustrated the White Dino Clone decided to take it up a notch. "Super Dino Clone!" shouted the Clone, as cackles of energy flowed from out of him and into his Megazord, causing it's tail, claws and spikes to grow. "Dino Stegozord, Super Mode! Death Stinger Blast!" shouted the Clone, as energy began to build in the chest of the Megazord.

"Oh no you don't!" cried Conner. "Tricermax Megazord! Dino Cyclone Blast!"

The double-sided axe attached to the right arm of the Megazord began to rotate at an incredible rate of speed as Conner began to pour his Dino energy into the Megazord. The rotation continued at an alarmingly fast rate until an energy tornado was formed which blasted the Dino Stegozord, breaking the formation. One down, one to go, aiming the bazooka on the left arm of the Megazord, a massive energy blast was launched at the Blizzard Force Megazord, knocking it down to the ground.

"Alright he did it!" shouted Ethan happily, his good mood was suddenly broken as cackles of energy suddenly began to erupt from the Blizzard Force Megazord as it began to shake uncontrollably. The Earth itself began to shake, as even more energy began to pour out.

"What's going on?" cried Kira.

"The Blizzard Force Megazord is getting ready to self-destruct. There's only one way to stop it." Replied Tommy gravely. "Trent, call the Dragozord."

"How? The clone is control of it." Asked Trent.

"Yes, but the Dragozord responds to the energy signatures being emitted by the White Dino Ranger, since there are two, you should be able to call it, if you try hard enough." replied Tommy. "Hurry, there's not much time left!"

Trent looked at his Drago Morpher, as he realized that Tommy was right. Summoning all of his Dino Energy into his morpher, Trent summoned the Zord. "Dragozord! Come to me!" he screamed into the night sky.

At first it seemed hopeless, the rangers fell to their knees in despair, until a familiar screech was heard in the distance. The Dragozord raced to the scene as the sudden bursts of energy from the Blizzard Force Megazord became more and more frequent. Tommy knew that the plan was a gamble, but right now they didn't have much of a choice, if they did nothing the entire city would be destroyed.

"Conner, combine the Tricermax Megazord with the Dragozord." Said Tommy quickly.

"Got it." Replied Conner, as he commanded the Megazord to leap into the air in order to meet with the Dragozord. "Tricermax Megazord, Dragozord combine!"

The Dragozord immediately attached itself to the back of the Tricermax Megazord, as the Auxiliary Zords leapt out of the arm and leg capsules lightening the Megazord in the process. "Drago Max Megazord! Online!"

Flying over to the Blizzard Force Megazord, the newly formed Drago Max Megazord immediately grabbed the machine before flying upwards. The Megazord continued to pick up speed, until it reached a steady speed of Mach 8.The enemy Megazord struggled in vain, as the two Megazords continued to gain more altitude. The cackles of energy were becoming more and more violent, as Conner struggled to keep the Blizzard Force Megazord from plunging back down to Earth. Conner struggled to maintain consciousness as the air began to thin and the temperature continued to drop at an alarming rate. A single crack formed in his Dino Gem causing a small shard to fall from the rest of the gem. The atmospheric pressure was beginning to intensify as Conner felt his bones begin to fracture.

'Almost there.' Thought Conner, until a sudden massive burst of energy nearly knocked him off his feet. 'Oh screw it!' Focusing even more Dino Energy into his Megazord, Conner immediately hurled the rogue Megazord into the air, the force was so great that the Blizzard Force Megazord broke through the Earth's atmosphere. It was there in space, that it exploded.

Back down on Earth, the entire sleeping city of Reefside suddenly awoke, as a massive flash of light lit the skies before suddenly dissipating. The explosion was strong enough to send the Megazord spiraling down, as Conner struggled to regain control. The Megazord eventually reached terminal velocity, as it approached the ocean, Conner had somehow managed to pull up the feet of the Drago Max Megazord grazed the ocean as it returned to Reefside. On the streets, the four rangers cheered as Conner landed the Megazord and hopped off. The Dragozord had suddenly removed itself and flown away.

Back at Mesogog's lair, Elsa examined the White Ranger Clone carefully, as he continued to writhe in pain. A normal human would have demorphed by now, but due to the fact that this clone didn't have a civilian form, he was experiencing all that pain without any relief. Life could be so cruel.

"Interesting, it seems that there has been a glitch in the Universal Morphing Grid." Commented Elsa.

"What do you mean?"

"Two White Dino Rangers cannot exist at the same time, especially since both of you are sharing the same powers. It would explain why you've been so weak lately." Answered Elsa as she continued to run her diagnostic.

"How can I fix this?" asked the White Dino Clone.

"Oh, that's the easy part. You kill your other half."

(A/N): Alright I'm on a row, this chapter and the last are the chapters where I take a completely different turn from the TV show. Although I liked the Ninja Storm team-up, it's likely that I won't cover it. I want to thank everyone who reviewed since it's motivation for me to keep writing. I really enjoyed writing this chapter, since it was mostly an action chapter. Look for more Conner/Krista scenes in the future along with Tommy/Hayley. This story isn't over by a long shot there's still a lot I want to write about. BTW it was a massive pain in the backside thinking up of an idea on how the Rangers could defeat the Blizzard Force Megazord without having it destruct and destroy the city. It was also a lot of trouble thinking up of a name for the Drago Max Megazord.

Review! It's motivation for me, plus it's nice to know that people are reading and enjoying my story.


	7. Crossfire

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Chapter 7: Crossfire

_Conner was at the moment lost, well not technically lost, the place he was in was a mixture of several different places that were familiar to him. On one side was the Cyber Café, on another was the Reefside High School Blacktop, and in the center was the beach. The weather was also a mystery since it was constantly changing from clouds to sun to rain to a massive storm and back to sun. Yet none of this mattered, Krista was here with him. Dressed in an elegant white dress, she seemed to be the only familiar thing in such an unfamiliar place. _

"_Krista?" Conner called out in surprise. What was she doing here? Better yet. What was he doing here? _

"_Yes?" replied Krista softly as she slowly began advancing forward. Her movements were graceful, almost too graceful for a human's movement. She was almost in tune with the elements as she elegantly danced her way towards him. With every step she got closer, she was almost walking on air. _

"_Where am I?" asked Conner curiously. _

"_The real question is: where aren't you? This is after all a mixture of many familiar places. At least in your mind it is." Replied Krista as she reached him. Pressing up against him, Conner felt a massive blush consume his face. She had never been this intimate before, what was going on?_

"_Then why am I here?" asked Conner his eyes meeting hers. _

_Krista giggled, as her finger twirled a circle on his chest. "Silly, why do you ask questions you already know the answer to? You're here because you want to be here." Matter-of-factly. Standing on her toes, she leaned in for a kiss, a soft kiss which seemed to have no end in sight; breathing seemed to be irrelevant as the kiss continued until... _

"MR. MCKNIGHT! MS. PREBBLE!"

Conner snapped awake nearly falling off his desk, as the teacher's screeching voice blasted his eardrums. "Huh? Wha-?"

Mrs. Wormwood looked angry as Conner sat up, before yawning and stretching. Last night's battle had been really tiring, so Conner had decided to take a little cat nap after he finished his classwork. Across the room Krista also sat up, after their date last night, she was also very tired. "Mr. McKnight, Ms. Prebble, would you two care to tell the rest class just why you two are sleeping in my class at 3:00pm?"

"Well, Mrs. Wormwood, the truth is I'm really the red ranger, and I was up all night fighting monsters and protecting the city." Replied Conner casually. "Krista happened to be one of the girls I saved in my never-ending quest to preserve world peace.

"You're a sick little man, McKnight." called Devin dryly from across the room, sitting next to him was Cassidy who was busy jotting down notes and rumors she heard about the giant robot battle that had happened last night. Her golden blond hair was tied in a ponytail at the moment, and every time she shook her head in frustration, her hair would end up slapping Devin in the face. Devin didn't seem to mind.

"Mr. McKnight, the Power Rangers have done this city many deeds, so I must ask that you reframe from making cracks about them." Said Mrs. Wormwood, the temple on the side of her head began throbbing angrily.

The bell suddenly rung, as the rest of the class cheered happily, school was out. Time to go and do whatever they wanted to. Gathering his stuff, Conner hurriedly ran over to Krista. Smiling she quickly leaned in for a kiss, as Conner placed his arm around her, causing the entire school to see. Several murmurs sprung up as people began to ponder, just when did they become an item? The two kissed, until the realized that the entire school was watching them, and they hurried to catch up with the others.

"Well, at least one person in the gang is dating." Commented Ethan sarcastically, as the two caught up with them. "Still, I kinda wish it was me though."

"You'll find somebody; you just have to be patient." Offered Trent. "I mean, you do believe in soul mates right?"

"Nope. Why do you?" asked Ethan, as Conner, Krista, and Kira stared.

"O-Of course not!' said Trent quickly.

At the Cyber Café things were anxious, like the calm before a storm; it was around this time that the café got the most customers. So Hayley had to hurry back from Dino-ops, after spending most of the day running diagnostics on the zords and repairing them, working at the Cyber Café was almost relaxing. Quickly tying her long auburn red hair into a ponytail she got to work taking orders and making smoothies. Trent had also arrived to help making the workload much easier. Spotting several regulars as well as a few new faces, Hayley sighed in contentment, things couldn't possibly get better.

"Hayley!" called Kira from across the room, "I'm ready for my performance."

Hayley smiled as she walked over to the mike and introduced Kira. "Ok, guys we have another great performance by Kira Ford, so please give her a hand!"

The entire café cheered, since Kira had recently gotten a record deal, it was still very nice of her to have free performances at the Cyber Café, pulling out her acoustic guitar, she began to play, playing in public had always come natural to her, it was in a way like meditation, a way for her to escape from the rest of the world.

I see that you want to get lost inside of me 

_Too many words, people say too many things. _

_Sent you away, but you won't let it go let all set in_

_Drown your tears in my petaled hair. _

_They're just words, (just words you can say anything) _

_So talk to me… (I swear they won't hear you)_

_I promise nobody else will hear…_

_They're just words (Just tell me your fears and dreams) _

_It won't hurt me (Won't hurt me don't worry) _

_So if you wanna say something just say it to me _

Practically everyone began to slow dance to her song, as the song continued. Some continued watching or cheering, realizing that this was his chance Devin decided to approach Cassidy. "Hey, you wanna dance?" he asked nervously.

"Why?" replied Cassidy.

"Well, it's just that you know, practically everyone here is dancing, so I figured you might not want to be the only girl who isn't dancing." Devin said quickly, whew that was a close one.

"Good point." Taking his hand, she quickly led him to the dance floor.

Whisper to me in the world in the world heard by only me 

_Tell me all the things you've only told me in your dreams_

_Whatever you say, I won't leave or judge you for what you believe_

_Be it good or bad, it's all the same to me _

_They're just words, (just words you can say anything) _

_So talk to me… (I swear they won't hear you)_

_I promise nobody else will hear…_

_They're just words (Just tell me your fears and dreams) _

_It won't hurt me (Won't hurt me don't worry) _

_So if you wanna say something just say it to me_

CRASH! 

Kira's performance was suddenly pulsed to a screeching halt as several energy arrows blasted their way through the café's windows destroying tables, and injuring several civilians, among one of them was Hayley. Everyone ran for it as the White Dino Clone along with several Tyranodrones charged into the building. Krista quickly ran over to Hayley, since she was bleeding very badly, a very bad gash had managed to form over her stomach along with a small cut over her temple. Several people fell to the ground from either being badly wounded by the energy arrows, or from fright. Cassidy rested Devin's head on her lap, she had a close call, an energy arrow had almost hit her in the head, lucky for her Devin had pushed her out of the way, only to have it pierce his shoulder. Cassidy's face was on twisted of fright and anger, as she choked back tears. Conner, Kira, Trent and Ethan had managed to escape into the alley without being hurt, quickly running out, the four realized that in their war against Mesogog the people in the Cyber Café had been caught in the crossfire.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" cried Krista, as she put pressure on Hayley's wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

The white ranger clone approached her, as he pointed at her with his White Drago Sword. "Foolish human girl, you should have run away with the others when you had the chance."

The White Ranger Clone was suddenly blown away by a powerful purple and black energy blast executed by Tommy, who was standing in the doorway clad in his ranger suit. His helmet hid his face, but if the others could see it at the moment, they would see that his expression was one of complete and total rage. Charging forward, Tommy began a reckless assault on the white Ranger Clone until he was kicked in the gut by the clone.

"Hmph, you of all people should know not to let your emotions control you. Especially if you're a ranger." Sneered the White Ranger Clone, suddenly several golden bolts of dino energy began to erupt out of him, as he toppled to the ground in pain. "No, not yet…." Quickly jumping into an invisaportal, the White Ranger clone fled.

Outside Trent also fell over in pain, as his morpher began sending out several bolts of power. Nearly knocking the rest of the group to the ground. "What the heck was that?" asked Kira clearly as shocked as Trent.

"I don't know." Replied Trent as he struggled to get back up.

"Guys, I think we'll have to worry about that later." Said Conner softly

At the end of the alley was a strange skull like monster, along with a small army of Tyranodrones. The same ones that attacked the cyber café. Quickly pulling their Dino Bracelets up to their chests, the gang then proceeded to change it into their Dino Morphers.

"Dino Thunder! Power up!" shouted the group as each of the morphed into their respective ranger forms.

"White Ranger Dino Power!" shouted Trent as he also morphed, the monster grinned excitedly as the rangers charged into battle, as they easily defeated the Tyranodrones.

Realizing that it was his turn to fight, the monster, better known as Jade Gladiator, ran into battle, drawing his axe he first aimed for Kira by blasting her with energy shot out from his eyes, and striking her with his axe while she was still recovering from dodging. Ethan charged into battle armed with his Thundermax Saber, Jade Gladiator simply sneered as he dodged a well-aimed slash at his before kicking Ethan in the gut and striking him on the shoulder with his axe. Deciding not to wait for the monster to attack, Trent charged into battle armed with his White Drago Sword, after seeing the monster's incredible speed and strength, Trent had realized that using his high-speed attack was the best strategy.

"Drago Rush!" shouted Trent as he suddenly became a blur of white, his sword flashed as he struck the monster, only to realize that it had somehow blocked the attack.

"Fast, but not fast enough!" sneered Jade Gladiator, as he grabbed Trent's wrist and hurled the ranger over his head as if he was a rag doll. "It's just you and me now, Red Ranger."

"You'll pay for what you guys did to the café." Snarled Conner angrily as he drew his Tyranostaff. "Do you have any idea, just how many people were hurt?"

"Oh, that wasn't my idea, it was the clone's, said something about not wanting to fade away and that two white rangers can't coexist." Replied Jade Gladiator casually as he craned his neck. "I'm just here for the fight."

Deciding that talking wasn't going to do anything, Conner charged into battle and for a moment he seemed to have the upper hand, as he dodged a wild axe swing, before jamming the head of his staff onto the monster's jaw causing it to topple over. The others had recovered and had also joined in, Kira with her Pteragrips, and Ethan with his Tricerashield. Together the three were more than a match for the monster as the knocked him away. Quickly combining their weapons, the three then proceeded to form the Z-rex blaster.

"Z-Rex Blaster!" shouted the Three. "Fire!" An enormous energy ball was blasted at Jade Gladiator, only to have it absorbed by the viscous monster.

"What!" shouted Ethan in surprise, as the monster suddenly started to violently shake, until two new monsters had managed to tear their way out of the Gladiator's back.

"HAHAHHA FOOLS! I ABSORB ENERGY! YOU JUST MADE ME STRONGER!" shouted the Gladiator as he began to grow along with the two newly formed monsters

Tommy quickly ran outside to meet with the other rangers. The ambulance had just arrived and the paramedics were already moving the injured into the ambulances. "Guys, the ambulances haven't left yet, we have to lead the monster away."

Jade Gladiator seemed to be annoyed that the rangers weren't calling his sword, until he saw the ambulance, realizing that for rangers the innocent come first, he decided to let the ambulance get a good distance before continuing his attack on Reefside.

"Is he?" started Ethan.

"I think he is!" replied Kira in total shock.

"He's letting the ambulances leave!" shouted Conner in disbelief.

"A killer monster with morals, go figure." Muttered Tommy as he called the Brachiozord into battle. Quickly forming the Thundersaurus Megazord, the three rangers quickly hopped into join the battle.

"Alright! Now that's what I'm talking about!" shouted Jade Gladiator, as he charged into battle joined by the two monsters that had also formed with him. The Dino Stegozord had also joined in, the rangers were outnumbered, badly outnumbered. The megazord immediately used it's Tyrano Fire blast on the nearest monster, a strange plant like monster, which resembled deadwood, the monster which was formed from the tree of life. The monster toppled over in pain, but it's wounds were quickly healed.

Dino Stegozord desperately tried to join into the battle, but the white ranger clone's powers were rapidly fading as the formation was suddenly broken and the clone came hurtling down. Desperately trying to recreate, the formation the clone suddenly began to violently shake in pain, as the Stegozord and the Dragozord left him on his own. His hold on the two zords had been broken.

"No… Come back…" cried the clone in vain, as Elsa's words came back to him.

_Solving your problem is easy, all you have to do, is kill your other half. _

'So the answer has been in front of me the entire time…' thought the clone, as he disappeared into an invisaportal.

The megazord was having massive troubles battling three monsters simultaneously, until Tommy offered them some advice. "Guys, Hayley just installed some of the Blizzard Force Megazord's freezing technology into the Thundersaurus Megazord, use it!"

"Right!" replied Conner as the head of the tyranozord opened and blasted the three monsters with a freezing blast of air instantly freezing them. They had managed to buy themselves some time, there was no doubt about it, and these monsters were stronger than anything they had ever faced before.

Meanwhile Trent had just left the hospital in his civilian form, since he didn't have any zords to battle giant monsters with, he had decided that he could be more helpful at the hospital tending to the wounded. A sudden cackle of energy from his Dino Bracelet caught his attention as he realized what this meant. 'He's near….'

He, being the white ranger clone, was near indeed in fact he was leaning against a tree approximately 10 feet away from Trent. Trent immediately got into a fighting stance as the clone approached. "You're going to pay for what you did to all those people!" shouted Trent.

"Hmph, what I did, I did for my survival is that so wrong?" replied the Clone as he continued forward.

"Your survival? Attacking innocent civilians was for your survival!" shouted Trent furiously. "There are people in there that may never wake up because of what you did!"

"How else was I suppose to draw you out here in the open, all by yourself without the support of you team members? I know you've felt it too, the sudden pains when morphed, the inability to control your powers in battle. We are the same ranger, because we cannot coexist, so one of us has to go. Permanently." Said the White Ranger Clone as he changed into his Super Dino form, jagged bolts of energy erupted out of the clone as

jagged spikes grew out from his suit.

"Fine! White Ranger Dino Power!" shouted Trent as he morphed, quickly drawing his drago sword he charged into battle, quickly jumping over a sweep kick, Trent immediately brought the sword down on the clone's shoulder dealing a devastating blow that sent him flying. Quickly recovering from the blow, the clone quickly gathered a massive amount of Dino Energy into the palms of his hands and formed it into a

golden sphere of energy.

"Drago energy ball!" shouted the clone as he hurled the energy ball at Trent dealing a devastatingly powerful blow to his gut. The blast sent him flying across the yard, as Trent struggled to get up after taking such a brutal attack. The attack had obviously drained the clone as well as he fell over in pain, brilliant cackles of Dino energy continued to erupt from the clone as he screamed in agony.

"Why do you do this? Why do you continue to work for Mesogog?" shouted Trent as he got back up, his Drago Sword in his hands.

"Because, it gives my life meaning. I am nothing more than your clone, my life has no meaning I don't even have a real body! This suit is nothing more than a shell to hold my spirit! But fighting for Mesogog gives my life meaning!" replied the Clone as he got up. "And I will do anything to keep that feeling!"

"That's not living! That's just being somebody's dog, you're better off dead! I have too much at stake here. I can't lose and I CAN'T here!" shouted Trent as he energized his Drago Sword. "Drago Sword Full Power!"

"So that's the way you wanna play it huh?" sneered the clone, it was literally now or never, quickly pulling out his sword he also energized it. "Drago Sword Full Power!"

The two white Rangers charged towards each other, their blades drawn, their Dino Energy trailing behind them as the charged. "Drago Wing Razor Slash!" the two shouted simultaneously as their blades clashed. The two types of Dino Energy clashing against each other was so great that the two were blown away. Trent struggled to stand until he realized that he was being fed Dino Energy. Quickly looking up, he saw his clone feeding him his Dino energy, as a way to energize him.

"What are you doing?"

"At the rate we're going, neither one of us will survive, but if I feed you my Dino Energy, at least you can live on." said the Clone softly.

"But why?" asked Trent as he felt his powers return to him. He had never felt so powerful before. It was almost as if he was reborn. The clone was slowly beginning to fade away as the last of his Dino Energy was given to Trent.

"Maybe, I've finally found something worth fighting for. It's a shame that it's too late for me though." Replied the clone sadly as he faded away into oblivion.

Trent said nothing as he realized that the White Dino powers were now full his. He also realized that the Dragozord and the Stegozord were in his possession and that his friends needed his help. NOW! Trent was right, since the three monsters had managed to break free from their icy prison and was rampaging the Thundersaurus Megazord, not even the aid of the Triceramax Megazord was enough to stop the mad rampage of these three incredibly powerful monsters. Conner and the others were struggling to regain control until a flash of white and red caught their attention.

"No way! The Dragozord?" shouted Kira in shock, as the massive zord closed in and viscously attacked one of the monsters. The Stegozord had also joined in using it's spikes as a weapon as it continuously rammed the Jade Gladiator. Dead wood and the Skortch had their hands busy as the Dragozord repeatedly attacked them.

"Guys! It's time to combine all of our zords together!" shouted Trent from inside the Dragozord.

"You heard the man!" said Tommy from inside the Triceramax Megazord.

"Right! Dinozords unite!" shouted all five Dino Rangers simultaneously, as the Axes and helmets belonging to the Triceramax Megazord attached themselves to the Thundersaurus Megazord, while the Dragozord attached itself onto the back of the Megazord, and the Stegozord opened up and formed the board. "Valkasaurus Megazord Online!" shouted all five rangers.

"Wow, I didn't know how much cockpit space was in here." Said Kira, she was obviously impressed that they had managed to form such a majestic Megazord.

"Yeah, it's pretty cozy." Replied Tommy.

"Uh, guys can we focus on the main problem at hand?" asked Ethan.

"Oh right." Said Tommy quickly as he called the Brachiozord into battle. Quickly flying the newly formed Valkasaurus Megazord onto to, the rangers proceeded to surf down the neck of the massive Brachiozord, before the robot hurled an array of projectiles at the monsters, ranging from axes to the Pterarang. The Deadwood and Skortch monsters were quickly destroyed leaving the Jade Gladiator all by itself. Quickly activating the Tyranodrill, the Megazord used gravity to it's advantage as it dived into the monster drill first, punching a massive hole into the monster, destroying it.

Three days later….

Cassidy lead Devin outside after he had finally been discharged from the hospital. It was a confusing three days, since Cassidy had chosen to visit him every single day, some may have said it was out of love, others would say that it was thankfulness, Cassidy herself said it was out of friendship.

"You sure, you're ok?" asked Devin.

"Hey, I'm not the one who was sent to the hospital after an energy arrow pierced my shoulder." Replied Cassidy. "You should take it easy."

"I guess your right."

Hayley had just woken up, it had taken the doctors three days, but they had finally managed to stop the swelling. A bandage covered her right temple, the same place where the arrow had managed to graze. Gently touching it, she realized that she had a very very close call. A bouquet of red roses landed on her bed, quickly looking up, she saw, Tommy standing at the doorway smiling. The two were in each other's arms in an instant.

Meanwhile, Zeltrax had finally found it, after hours of travel, he had finally arrived at the excavation site he and his former friend, Tommy, worked at all those years ago. 'Yes, I can sense you too, you've been waiting for me haven't you?'

A/N: Sorry, for taking so long to update, anyways, in this chapter I explore the question: What if the villains attacked the heroes in public? People are bound to get caught in the crossfire, thus the title of the chapter. I also wanted to give the White Ranger Clone's character some depth, which I managed to do. Ok, so I've got the next chapter or two planned out so it should take that long to get it out, as long as school doesn't get in the way.

Please review it's motivation, and it's nice to know that someone is actually reading my story.


	8. Gifts

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with the Disney Corporation or Power Rangers, this story is nothing more than a way for me to show my appreciation of the series.

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Chapter 8: Gifts

Hayley awoke in Tommy's arms, snuggling up to him; she placed her head on his bare chest, her auburn red hair pooling all around as she listened for his heartbeat. Bump-Bump-Bump, there it is, smiling happily she looked up and saw Tommy smiling right back at her. "Morning." She said, a silly girlish smile on her face.

"Morning." He replied, as he kissed the top of her head, it had been only three months after the White Ranger Clone's attack on the Cyber Café, luckily the Café had received a massive amount of donations from several members of the community, because of this the Café was back in business in less then a month. Looking over a clock located across the room, she realized that it was 12:00; good thing the café wasn't open today.

"So, the holidays are just in a few days, you do your shopping yet?" asked Tommy.

"That's a secret." Teased Hayley as she poked his nose, giggling she leaned in for a kiss, Tommy didn't complain.

Meanwhile, Conner and Krista were at the local mall, shopping in a way, but it was more on the terms of Conner carrying a few bags, while Krista looked for the right Christmas gifts for her friends and family. The mall was crowed with hundreds of people in a mad rush to get their Christmas shopping done, after all the holiday was only 3 days away. Stopping at a local jewelry store, Conner walked in.

"Conner? Where are you going?" called Krista.

"Oh, Doctor O. asked me to pick up something from this store. Said Conner quickly as he ran in. Quickly handing two receipts to the clerk, he was presented with two jewelry boxes, one used to hold a bracelet and the other was used to hold a necklace. He quickly pocketed the two before walking back out.

"I'm guessing that that's Dr. O's gift for Hayley." Commented Krista "Hey let's look and see what it is."

"What?" said Conner obviously surprised at the suggestion.

"Sure, why not? I mean it's not like we're going to hurt anybody by doing so." Replied Krista, a devious look was in her gentle blue eyes. "Please?"

"Ok, but we can't tell anyone about this." Said Conner, as he pulled out both of the boxes. Opening the first one box, Conner revealed a beautiful silver bracelet, some may have said that it was a bit plain, others cheap, but it was on a teacher's salary, and it was the best that Tommy could come up with, on the center of the bracelet was a heart and an emerald. All around the bracelet was an intricate pattern of strange shapes it suited Hayley perfectly.

"Wait, what's in the other box?" asked Krista.

"Oh, that's for you from yours truly." Replied Conner as he opened box #2, inside was a silver heart-shaped locket, in the center of the locket was a shard of what looked like a red gem. "The red shard is a piece of my Dino Gem."

Krista was at a loss of words, as her boyfriend walked around her and helped her put on the necklace. "Conner, I don't know what to say, other than: how can you afford this?"

"I have a very big savings account, been working every summer since I was 6, from mowing lawns to babysitting to doing crazy chores for a rich guy." Answered Conner sheepishly, as he nervously scratched the back of his head.

"Wait what was that last part?" asked Krista.

"Uh…."

Deep in Mesogog's lair, Elsa was busy perfecting a virus for her master, although bioengineering wasn't exactly her specialty she was eager to finish the virus, not only would it significantly make Mesogog's army larger, it would help turn the tide of the war that they were waging with the Dino Rangers. Things hadn't exactly been good around the lair after the White Ranger Clone had been destroyed, most of Mesogog's wrath had been focused on her, and she had found herself at the receiving end of stress relief many times. How much more she could take was anybody's guess.

"FINALLY!" she shouted after she had tested the virus on another lab rat, the results were nauseating at best.

Mesogog walked into the room, as he snarled and sniffed the room. "Something smells wonderful….." he said.

"It should, I've finally managed to complete that virus." Said Elsa as she emptied the contents of her experiment into 2 seperate canisters.

"Excellent! Distribute the virus, now" replied Mesogog, this was going to be good.

And it was distributed in the form of a missile which was launched high up into Reefside's atmosphere before exploding and releasing a cloud of green dust into the atmosphere, as birds literally dropped from the skies, animals ran for cover, and humans fell to the ground screaming in agony. Among one of them was Krista.

"Krista, Krista what's wrong?" shouted Conner in worry.

Krista was truly scared for perhaps the first time, as she felt her body begin to change; her bones were crunched together painfully, as she screamed in total agony. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before in her life. "Conner, please don't look at me." She begged as she hid her face from him. She could feel her fingernails begin to extend and harden into claws. The last thing that she wanted was for Conner to see her like this, but Conner wouldn't listen as he turned her to face him. On her face were scales that were continuing to spread at a steady rate, one of her beautiful blue eyes were beginning to mutate into a sickly yellow color. "Please don't look at me…."

"Dr. O, what's happening to her? Hell what's happening to the entire city!" asked Conner anxiously, after seeing Krista's condition Conner had rushed Krista to Dino ops on foot, after all he did have those super speed Dino powers. Trent, Ethan and Kira were also present as was Hayley, who was inside Dino-ops and had managed to avoid being affected by the toxin. Quickly placing Krista on a table, the gang was horrified at her appearance, as scales continued to form on her skin at an alarming rate.

Tommy was at a loss of words as he finished up his diagnostic. "It can't be." He whispered softly. "Heartbeat erratic at best, adrenaline levels continuing to increase, rapid dehydration, Krista, along with the rest of the city, is turning into a Tyranodrone."

"Just how's that possible?" cried Kira in shock.

"Mesogog has somehow managed to crack the basic DNA code of the Tyranodrone. I believe that he's used it to create a virus that will mutate all humans into Tyranodrones." Replied Hayley, as she sat down at the console. "I'm detecting some foreign substances in the atmosphere, I think it's what caused the sudden mutations. At this rate atmospheric winds will blow the virus around the world."

"We have to develop a cure. NOW!" said Trent, as he stepped up.

"Wait a minute, I was outside practically the entire day, why wasn't I affected?" asked Ethan. "Isn't that kinda weird?"

"Yeah that is weird." agreed Conner as he nodded his head in agreement. "Since when do you go outside?"

Ethan gave Conner a look, before looking at Doctor O. "Anyways, can we please stick to the problem at hand?"

"The reason why the five of us, and Hayley haven't been affected is because, we have bonded with our Dino Gems giving us immunity to the virus. Hayley was inside when the virus hit, and if we don't hurry she'll also be infected." Answered Doctor O. For now, I'm afraid we'll have to quarantine Krista, to make sure she doesn't infect anybody with the virus."

Two hours and three medical experiments later, the gang still hadn't managed to find a cure for the disease, nothing would neutralize the virus. After doing several experiments on blood samples provided by Krista, they were still falling short of a cure. Krista's behavior was becoming more and more erratic, at times she was docile other times she attempted to break out of the containment room that she was being held in. Finally after hours of work Dr. O sent everyone home while he and Hayley went upstairs. Conner on the other hand decided to stay and watch Krista.

"It's ironic isn't it?" Krista called out while lying on a cot at the corner of the room she was in. Tears began to form in her eyes. "I wanted so much to be like you, and the rest of rangers, so I would know what it was like to have Dino powers. I was afraid, afraid that our relationship just wouldn't last because we were different in so many ways. That's why I so desperately wanted Dino Powers. I guess you really should be careful of what you wish for."

Conner was at a loss of words, Krista had never told him such personal secrets. He wanted to say something, but he knew that words would be useless here. Instead, he went into her containment room, walking over gently he planed a soft kiss on her forehead, Krista looked frightened. "Conner please don't."

"Listen, Krista, I've been meaning to say this to you for a while, so I may as well say it now. I love you. And when I say that I don't just mean I love the pretty nature loving you, I mean I love you when you're sad, when you have crazy ideas such as slow dancing in the middle of the streets, and that includes you right now." Conner said cutting in, as his hand gently caressed her cheek.

"Conner…." Whispered Krista as tears began to stream from her eyes, among them was a single tear which fell and landed on her brand-new locket. A bright crimson flash began to illuminate the entire room as Krista felt a gentle warm feeling fill her body. When the light died down, Conner let out a gasp of surprise.

"Krista you're…"

Krista glanced down at her hands, where there were once claws, there were now normal human fingernails, there weren't even any scales. Crying for joy the two embraced each other before kissing passionately. Finally breaking away for air, Conner realized what this meant. "We've found a cure!"

"Ok! So we can conclude that Conner's Dino Energy is what healed Krista, so if we hope to cure an entire city, we'll need a very large amount of Dino Energy." Said Doctor O, after discovering the cure for the disease, the entire team had regrouped at Dino-Ops.

"Wait, just what is Dino Energy though?" asked Kira.

"Dino Energy is the physical form of human emotions, normal humans can't release Dino Energy, so they have to use a medium in order to release it, in our case our mediums are our Dino Gems." Answered Tommy. "By transforming into our Ranger forms, the amount of Dino Energy released is maximized. Focusing Dino Energy in certain places can have various results, for example when we focus our Dino Energy into our ranger suits, we go from Battle Mode to Super Dino Mode. When we focus our energies into the Shield of Triumph, Conner goes Triassic."

"Ok….." started Conner.

"Well that was a LOT of information for us to process." Muttered Trent under his breath, before Ethan elbowed him in the gut. "Owwww."

"Wait, do you think that we can all focus our Dino Energies into the Shield of Triumph, we can cure everyone all at once?" asked Kira.

"It's worth a try." Replied Tommy, as he pulled out a part of his morpher, the Brachio Key. Raising his Dino Bracelet to his chest, he quickly changed it into his Brachiomorpher. "OK, let's do this! Ready?"

"Ready!" shouted Conner, Ethan and Kira simultaneously as they also changed their bracelets into their individual morphers.

"Dino Thunder Power Up!" shouted all four simultaneously as they changed into their ranger outfits.

"White Ranger Dino Power!" cried Trent as he also morphed.

Conner immediately pulled out the Shield of Triumph, as the other Dino Rangers pooled their energies into the palms of their hands before sending it into the Shield. Conner transformed in a pool of golden energy, as colors of gold and blue were added to his suit along with wicked gold trimmings being added onto his helmet. The other four rangers fall to the floor panting in exhaustion as Conner transformed into a ball of golden light.

"You now carry all of our hopes now, Conner." whispered Kira before fainting.

The ball of light was teleported into the city, where hundreds of Tyranodrones roamed the streets causing mass chaos and destruction. The ball of light turned back into the Triassic Ranger before Conner repeatedly blasted several Tyranodrones with his Dino Energy curing them in the process. Yet the hordes of Tyranodrones seemed endless, as the scared civilians ran away in fear after being cured. Conner was at the end of his rope as he reverted back into his regular ranger suit. 'Crap, I exerted myself. These Tyranodrones are really civilians I can't fight them.'

Conner suddenly felt a massive power boost surge through him, as he looked around and saw hundreds of streams of golden light, Dino Energy rush into him. 'Where is this energy coming from?' Quickly looking around, Conner realized that he was drawing the Dino Energy from the cured civilians, some willingly gave it to him, others unknowingly gave it to him, but it didn't matter the power boost was more than enough energy for him to go Triassic once more. Conner quickly produced a massive aura of Dino Energy, which began to sweep the entire city curing any and everything it touched. The virus in the air was also neutralized as Conner collapsed onto the ground after completely overexerting himself.

"I did it…" gasped Conner as he struggled to get away before he demorphed.

Meanwhile, the triploids were hard at work digging up an ancient relic discovered not too long ago by Zeltrax, if the triploids had been human, they would have died from fatigue long ago, but they weren't. That was the beauty of using triploids as foot soldiers or personal slaves, they didn't question your authority, and they could work for hours, maybe even days without getting tired. The relic was slowly beginning unearthed,but it would still take a few more weeks of digging, but Zeltrax had time. He had all the time in the world.

'Soon Tommy Oliver, soon.' Thought Zeltrax to himself. 'You'll feel my wrath soon enough, everyone will!'

Christmas day….

Christmas was a day of celebration, and family, but because both Hayley and Tommy didn't have any family that lived in town, the two wound up spending Christmas together. The lights were dim and Silent Night was played in the background as Hayley snuggled up to Tommy on the couch, admiring the bracelet that she had just received she sighed in contentment, could it get any better than this?

DING DONG

Tommy reluctantly lost contact with Hayley as he went to get the door. Opening it, he was surprised to find, Conner, Krista, Ethan, Trent, and Kira at the door, all of them baring gifts.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" shouted the five simultaneously. Hayley smiled. 'I guess it can.'

A/N: OK, I'll admit it right here right now, I got the idea for this chapter off of an episode of Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger (Japanese version of Dino Thunder) Although I changed a few parts of it, the basic plot an idea are the same. I also wanted to give Krista's character some depth, something I have yet to do with Ethan and Kira's characters. BTW for those of you who haven't noticed yet, I've placed a few tidbits about Power Rangers throughout a few of my chapters try finding them. The tidbits range from the actual show to the actors that play the characters. I'll reveal all of them when I finish the story. When will that be? Who knows?

Oh yeah for those of you who are either in denial about it or are too dense to realize it, yes Tommy and Hayley did have sex, as proven by the scene at the beginning of the chapter. The reason I decided to do this is because I feel that sex is basically the ultimate way to express one's love, and that the two are mature enough to not make a big deal out of it.

I want to take the time right here right now, to thank everyone who has been reading this story, and reviewing it. Your support means a lot so thanks. I'll try to improve my writing, and update often.


	9. Kidnapping and Revelations

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Chapter 9: Kidnapping and Revelations

Elsa let loose with a savage battle cry as she charged straight at Tommy, her sword was drawn and mercy was not on her mind. But Tommy was not the kind of person to take a beating sitting down, his Brachiostaff was drawn, and he was more than ready to use it. Quickly ducking to dodge a sword swipe to the head Tommy somersaulted into the air before landing a direct hit on her shoulder with his weapon. The other rangers were busy dealing with a horde of Tyranodrones and a strange monster which looked like a cross between a bikini and a Venus flytrap, which Ethan dubbed quite simply "Venus"

Venus turned out to be a lot of trouble especially after she had found her way into the Reefside power plant and absorbed all of the electricity there causing her to become much more powerful. The others were having massive troubles against her.

'Why can't we have stupid monsters to fight? Like a giant mantis that likes to race on motorcycles or a monster that does nothing, but steal beauty?' wondered Kira as she dodged an attack before striking Venus in the stomach with her Pteragrips.

Trent also joined in with his Dragosword, skillfully dodging a clawed swipe from the monster; Trent was able to slice off the monster's left arm. Only to have it somehow regenerate it's missing limb, except this time instead of it being an arm, it was more like a group of Venus Flytraps on a limb. Trent didn't have time to react as he was smacked by the newly formed arm, he went flying.

"Great, a monster that can regenerate, what's next? A giant robot that can regenerate!" muttered Ethan as he switched his Thundermax saber from saber mode to blaster mode. "Let's see how it handles laser blasts?"

Ethan blasted the monster with his laser, problem was it didn't really seem to do any damage as, it countered with it's own energy blast, that was more effective. Conner immediately helped Ethan up before he pulled out his TyranoStaff. "Dino Energy Orb!"

Conner used his staff to draw an orb in midair before stabbing the head of his staff into the orb, launching it right into the monster; although it wasn't destroyed it was sent flying several feet back.

Meanwhile Tommy was having some trouble with Elsa as she viscously attacked him with her sword, she had gotten better. "You've been practicing." Said Tommy, as he dodged a sword swipe before kicking her away, he quickly used his Brachiostaff to draw an orb in midair. "Dino Energy Orb!"

The attack was strong enough to send Elsa flying; she quickly got up before sheathing her sword. "I'll get you someday!" she snarled before she quickly leaped into an invisaportal.

"Z-REX BLASTER!" shouted the three original Dino Rangers, after they had combined their individual weapons. "FIRE!"

"Drago Energy Arrows!" shouted Trent, as he drew several arrows with his Dragosword before launching them at Venus.

Even the combined energy attacks weren't enough to put down the massive plant monster, as she countered by growing even larger and extending her left arm at the rangers before devouring the four rangers with one of the massive Venus Flytraps on her arm. Venus almost instantly regretted the decision when massive flames suddenly burned her huge arm open. Out popped the Rangers in their Super Dino Modes, all except for Conner, he had not only gone Triassic, but he had also brought the Battlizer into play.

"So, you're hurt by fire, huh?" said Conner, "Let's see how you handle this, Triassic Shield and Sword!" Conner's hands were instantly ignited before the flames shaped themselves into a sword and shield which looked like the head and tail of a Styracosaurus. "Dragon Yo-Yo!" Conner quickly combined his shield and sword together to form a mace of sorts, before igniting it and blasting the monster with the burning weapon.

Venus screamed in pain as the flames hit her, massive chunks of her body began to peel off; her regeneration ability had been destroyed by the flames, now there was no way she could win. The other rangers also joined in, as Kira took Venus for a ride in the air before dropping her, Trent launched even more energy arrows at her, while Ethan blasted the monster with his laser. After a while Conner finally decided to end the battle, he quickly activated his shoulder cannons, before leaping into the air.

"Triassic Mega Cannons! Battle Blast!" shouted Conner as he launched two parallel beams of crimson energy at Venus destroying her in the process.

The rangers all demorphed, before they realized that they were late….late for school.

School had always been a massive bore for Ethan; he had already been accepted to a prestigious university, so why bother trying so hard? Perhaps the only period that Ethan had actually enjoyed was lunch, a time where he could relax, use his laptop or play one of his childish card games, which was exactly what he was doing at the moment. Playing a card game called "Dragon Wars" with Devin.

"I can't believe you guys actually like that childish game." Said Cassidy in disgust, as she studied her notes, after all their science midterm was in just a few weeks, and she had to be prepared.

"For once, I agree with her." agreed Kira as she also watched them play.

"Hey! Hey! The box said 'For All Ages' so lay off!" snapped Ethan "Now where were we?"

"Well, my Org legions were about to wipe out your Valkryies." Replied Devin arrogantly as he placed another card onto the playing field.

"Not if I call my archers to take out your Orgs." Countered Ethan

"HAH! Too bad for you my orgs are wearing enchanted armor, your arrows are useless!" said Devin arrogantly as he tossed another card into the pile.

"Sigh, well you've given me no choice." sighed Ethan as he pulled out another card. "I play my Ruby Dragon."

"No way!" gasped Devin.

"Uh, what's a ruby dragon?" asked Kira.

"Only the strongest of the strong, nothing can beat this card." Answered Ethan gleefully as Devin began backing away in horror, not from the card, but from something else, something far worse. Something so horrible that it could only be described by the narrator of the story, which would be me.

"Really now?" asked Principal Randall who was standing right behind Ethan. Things were not looking good. "Can it beat your school principal?"

Ethan reluctantly turned around to face her before; he gave her a nervous smile. "Uh probably not."

Principal Randall gave the students a smirk before her hands went to both stacks of cards, "Since, your ruby dragon can't beat me, I'll be confiscating these." Ethan groaned.

Tommy casually continued to write notes for his class on the white board, as his class hurriedly copied it. Mesogog's activities were pretty docile as of late, well they were considered docile when compared to the rest of Mesogog's schemes, especially the previous few. 'Well, at least he hasn't tried to reverse time, so everyone would be kids.' Thought Tommy, before turning to face his class. "Ok, so we've got Stegosaurus, Brontosaurus, Brachiosaurus, can somebody name a few more herbivores from that era? How about Ethan?"

Ethan, after losing his Ruby Dragon card wasn't in the mood to answer questions, groaned miserably.

"Hey, Ethan you ok?" asked Tommy obviously concerned, Ethan groaned even louder. "Ok, what's going on here?"

"Principal Randall confiscated his 'Dragon Wars' cards." Answered Devin.

"Dragon Wars? Isn't that a kids game?" said Tommy surprised, while the entire class burst out laughing, well almost the entire class, Ethan's friends were silent as was Devin.

"It's a complicated game of conquest, strategy and elves!" corrected Ethan, the laughter grew even louder.

"Well as much as I'd hate to side with Principal Randall, I'm going to have to. You guys should know better than to play cards during school." Replied Tommy, after the class had calmed down. "But seeing that this is going to be affecting your studies with a midterm around the corner, I'll talk to Principal Randall IF you pay attention for the rest of class."

Principal Randall was a feared woman, students and teachers alike tried their best to avoid her no matter what the costs. Her punishments most certainly didn't fit the time, and if someone was actually brave enough to say that she was a dictator, they would probably find themselves at the receiving end of a viscous punishment. As she casually walked into her office, she let out a sinister smile.

"Well, this ruby dragon card is going to make one fine monster." She said as she began to change, her hair got longer, as her entire appearance was altered. Where there once stood Principal Randall, there was now Elsa. Unknown to the villainess, one of her employees, Dr. Tommy Oliver had witnessed the entire scene.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see that." Commented Tommy casually at the doorway, Elsa tuned around in shock, before she attacked. Quickly focusing energy into her fist Elsa quickly executed a powerful punch which sent Tommy flying out of the room.

"It's such a shame Tommy, we could have had something you know." Sneered Elsa, as she transformed back into her Principal Randall guise.

"Dream on, I'm in love with somebody else." Snarled Tommy as he got back up and charged into battle.

Conner and Krista casually walked through the halls hand in hand, it was times like these he cherished the most, since he was a ranger and all. The two noticed a massive crowd outside, and out of curiosity the couple joined the crowd.

"Wow, Dr. O must really want to get Ethan's card back." Commented Kira, as Conner and Krista walked up next to her. Tommy was busy at the moment as he battled Elsa, the two exchanged several blows, before realizing that they were evenly matched.

"You fight well for a science teacher." Sneered Elsa.

"You're not so bad, considering you're a principal." Replied Tommy.

"Former Principal, tell the school board I quit!" shouted Elsa, as she ran over to Krista and snatched her away from Conner before leaping into an invisaportal.

"Oh crap." Muttered Tommy.

The entire gang, Hayley included, had immediately regrouped at Dino-ops, and was busying forming a plan of action. "Plan! There's no need to plan, find a freakin invisaportal, and we'll do the rest!" shouted Conner angrily.

"That's the problem." Replied Ethan as he continued searching. "There are only a few working invisaportals right now, and even worst, most of them have firewalls guarding them, I don't even think we can break through them even with the Raptor Cycles. Wait a minute... I've got something, there's an unattended invisaportal located in the woods at the edge of town!"

The group quickly rushed over to the woods, but since the distance was so great it took the team a while to get to their location. When they finally did arrive, they found the place swarming with Tyranodrones and a monster which looked exactly like the Ruby Dragon. "I guess that explains what Elsa did to my card." Muttered Ethan.

Trent drew his sword as he stepped forward getting ready to battle the Ruby Dragon monster. The monster was truly a sight to behold, standing at nearly ten feet tall, it was adorned with massive spikes which were located on it's arms and shoulders, around it's neck was a flower of sorts. Despite the monster's massive size, it was also fast, the fact was confirmed by Trent when the monster slashed Trent with one of it's massive talons. Trent was sent flying.

"White Ranger, how long do you plan on playing this game with your teammates? Do you ever plan on telling them your secret?" sneered the monster, as the other rangers battled the Tyranodrones.

'Secret?' wondered Kira as she switched into her Super Dino Mode, the Tyranodrones didn't

"Shut up!" shouted Trent as he struggled to get up despite the brutal attack he had just suffered. The Ruby Dragon continued it's advance until it was blasted by lasers shot out by Conner.

Conner quickly switched his Thundermax Laser into it's saber mode before charging into battle, he started his assault by executing a diagonal slash across the monster's chest and followed up with a kick to the monster's gut. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Grunted Trent as he got up. "Get into the portal, I'll take care of this freak! Super Dino Mode!"

Conner nodded before he quickly jumped into the invisiportal, once inside the portal the red ranger quickly created a barrier of Dino Energy to prevent his body from being ripped apart by the violent passage. 'Krista, I'm coming to save you…'

Meanwhile…

Krista was terrified, here she was in some island fortress being examined by some strange humanoid lizard-like creature, why had he decided to kidnap her of all people? Krista vaguely remembered Conner talking about him, it's name was Mesogog. The creature paced back and forth, it's yellow eyes never stopped glaring at her. Krista cringed in fear. Standing next to him was Principal Randall, or Elsa, whatever her name was, the monster suddenly stopped pacing, his claw-like hands grabbed Elsa's neck choking her.

"Elsa, you have brought me a useless hostage. I'm very disappointed." Said the monster.

"Master, the girl I have been observing her, look at her locket." Choked Elsa, as her hands desperately tried to loosen his grip.

The monster casually dropped Elsa, as he turned to observe her. His eyes widened in delight after he realized that she had a small shard of a Dino Gem. "Your necklace, give it to me…" snarled Mesogog as he bared his many rows of teeth and fangs. His claws went to the door of her prison before ripping the door effortlessly. The monster began to advance. "Give it to me now!"

"NO!" screamed Krista in fright, as Mesogog pounced at her only to be repelled.

"What?" cried Elsa in shock. "It can't be!"

"What just happened here Elsa?" snarled Mesogog in rage.

"The shard of the Dino Gem has chosen her as it's master." Replied Elsa, as Krista's barrier dissipated, before the poor girl fainted in exhaustion. Elsa smirked. "Unfortunately it seems that her powers haven't fully manifested yet."

"Take her to the Genorandomizer. She'll make a wonderful monster." Said Mesogog before he walked away. Elsa dragged the unconscious Krista towards the genorandomizer.

Conner felt it, a cry for help, it didn't come in the form of words, but he felt it, and it sent shivers down his spine. 'Krista, hold on!'

Every single Tyranodrone had been defeated, and now the Ruby Dragon stood alone surrounded by four Dino Rangers. "Heh, you guys don't scare me at all." The monster quickly blasted Tommy, before viscously attacking Kira. Trent and Ethan quickly double-teamed the monster; Trent tackled the monster into a nearby tree before leaping out of the way, so Ethan could blast it with his laser. Recovering quickly from the brutal assault, Kira quickly joined into the battle armed with her Pteragrips. Focusing, some Dino Energy into her daggers, Kira attacked.

"Ptera Wing Slasher!" cried Kira as she delivered a devastating set of blows at the monster followed with a kick to the gut of the massive beast. Despite his wounds, the monster refused to surrender as it rose again, this time only to have its face meet Trent's blade. Screaming in pain the monster toppled over in agony.

"So, Trent, going to destroy me before I can tell them your secret?" Sneered the Ruby Dragon, Trent didn't bother to reply; instead he simply cut down the monster silencing it once and for all.

"Trent, what's that monster talking about?" asked Kira.

"It's nothing." Replied Trent coldly before he demorphed and walked away, leaving his teammates very confused, and very angry. 'That was too close…'

A/N: First and foremost, I'd like to apologize for taking so long to apologize, I'm slowing building up to the climax of the story, what happens next? You'll have to wait and find out. Please review, it's motivation and it's nice to know that others are reading my story.


	10. Trust Me

Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with Power Rangers or the Disney Corporation

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Chapter 10: Trust me

The island where Mesogog had stationed his fortress was no doubt a beautiful one, yet the beauty of the island was lost to Conner as he rode through the island on his Raptor Ride. Hayley, being the genius that she was, had invented a device, which enabled Conner to carry the long-extinct dinosaur in his belt buckle. It was useful at times; this was one of those times. The Red Raptor let out a small whine, knowing that something was bothering his rider. "I know, I hope she's alright too." The raptor whined in sympathy.

She was Krista Prebble, Conner's girlfriend, who had been kidnapped by Mesogog. The other rangers had managed to buy Conner enough time to get onto Mesogog's fortress safely in order to rescue her. The wind brushed past Conner, as he continued the long trek towards the massive fortress stationed at the center of the island. An endless number of very hostile Tyranodrones seemed to inhabit the island; these mutants seemed to attack anything that moved including their own kind, which would explain why there weren't any living things on the island other than plants and Tyranodrones.

'Where is she!' thought Conner desperately as he continued his ride through the massive fields of the island, suddenly he spotted a sight that he couldn't believe. It was Krista standing there, no Tyranodrones, no freaky monster, just Krista by herself. Recalling the tired Raptor into his belt, Conner cautiously advanced forward. "Krista?" Krista simply smiled, but there was something wrong, Conner could sense it, call it a hunch, or even a ranger sixth sense, but something just wasn't right about this situation.

Conner was right when an invisaportal suddenly deposited about 40 Tyranodrones into the clearing, leading the army of Tyranodrones was Elsa. "It's never that easy is it, Red Ranger? Tyranodrones, attack!"

Conner quickly pulled out his Thundermax Saber before charging in and cutting through the massive hordes of Tyranodonres. The horde seemed endless as Conner slashed a nearby Tyranodrone before kicking another one in the gut. Quickly shifting his sword into its blaster mode Conner immediately jumped into the air and unleashed a rain of laser fire on the Tyranodrones, defeating several in the process and quickly ending the battle. Landing gracefully on his feet, Conner returned his blaster to his holster, before running over the Krista, Elsa didn't seem to care. A devious smirk was planted on her face.

"Krista, c'mon Krista let's get out of here." Said Conner as he grabbed Krista's hand and proceeded to walk away. Krista didn't budge; in fact, she flat out refused to move. "Krista?"

Krista simply smiled, before she punched Conner. Hard. So hard, in fact that Conner was sent flying. Landing on his right arm, Conner could hear his arm crack as it broke from the sheer force of his fall. "Ugh." Groaned Conner as he struggled to stand up, Conner's ears perked up as he heard sinister laughing coming from Elsa . "ELSA! What did you do to her!" roared Conner furiously.

"All, I did was awaken her hate, her anger and every other ugly part of the human soul has manifested, thanks to her Dino Gem." Sneered Elsa, as she transformed into her Principal Randall guise. "I've been observing you two very carefully Mr. McKnight, I noticed that jewel shard on that necklace of hers was indeed a Dino gem, all I had to do was kidnap Ms. Prebble over there, and tinker with her DNA a bit, and I ended up creating Fridgia."

"Fridgia! Who the hell is Fridgia!" demanded Conner angrily.

"Her." Replied Elsa pointing at Krista.

Krista suddenly began to spasm violently, as her entire body was covered by a sickly green aura, her body changed as she grew much taller, and covered by white armor like skin. Krista was gone; in her place was the monster, Fridgia. Fridgia let out a howl of anger before charging at Conner.

"Krista wait." Said Conner attempting to reawaken Krista's humanity. "I know you're in there Krista, I don't want to fight you."

Fridgia growled before grabbing Conner and hurling him over her head, before Conner even landed, the cruel monster blasted him in midair. Conner groaned. Focusing a small amount of Dino Energy to his broken arm, feeling his muscles heal, and his bones reattach themselves Conner got up. "OK, guess we'll have to do this the hard way. Super Dino Mode!" Violent bolts of Dino Energy began to erupt from Conner, as the diamond-like patterns on his ranger suited became long rock hard spikes. Conner charged into battle, quickly pulling out his Thundermax Blaster, Conner quickly shot several laser blasts at Fridgia, the blasts were easily deflected by Fridgia's fists. Conner decided to switch his blaster to it's saber mode. Conner was just about to recklessly charge in when he heard a strange demand. _Stop me…_Conner suddenly hesitated. Who was that?

_STOP ME!_

The voice blasted throughout Conner's head. "Krista?" Realizing that he could have hurt her despite the fact that she had been turned into a monster. "Krista, I know you're in there somewhere. Please, don't do this." Conner demorphed in a bright flash of red, this was a dangerous plan, but it was the best one he had. "Krista, please, I know you're in there. Fight this thing, I know you can. .I believe in you. FIGHT IT! "

Fridgia looked confused and angry as she blasted Conner with energy, a blast that sent him flying. "Conner?" Fridgia fell to the ground clutching her head in confused agony, as violent waves of Dino Energy began to emit from her body. The massive monster let out a scream of agony, before reverting into her human form. Fridgia was no more, there was only Krista now. Conner let out a breath of relief as he ran over to Krista.

"No, stay away." Cried Krista. "That monster, it's still not gone. AGH!" Krista's body suddenly started to emit even more violent waves of Dino Energy, as the poor girl fell to the ground as more energy poured out of her. The energy began to pool together as it slowly took on a more solid humanoid appearance. Fridgia had been separated from Krista.

"Ok, that's going in my big book of 'Strange Stuff'." Said Conner, Krista ran over to him. "Dino Thunder Power up!"

Conner quickly changed into his Ranger form, pulling out his Tyranostaff, the red Dino ranger charged into battle. Dodging a few energy blasts easily, Conner quickly jammed the head of his staff onto Fridgia's face, the blow had so much force that it caused her to topple over.

After seeing what had just happened, Elsa decided that it was time to join into the battle, an aura of energy covered her body a she changed from her Principal Randall disguise back into Elsa. However, before Elsa could even draw her sword Krista punched her in the face. "That was for turning me into a monster." Snarled Krista angrily as she pounced on the villainess. Krista quickly straddled Elsa, before continuing her assault. "POW! that was for kidnapping me! POW! that was for making me attack my boyfriend! POW! and that? That was for giving me detention for wearing a skirt."

Elsa snarled angrily as she tossed Krista off her before quickly getting up, her face was slightly bruised from the beating that Krista had just given her. "You're gonna pay for that!" said Elsa angrily, the villainess quickly drew her sword and charged into battle. However, Krista was more than ready as she expertly ducked to dodge a sword swipe and used her arms to execute a sweep attack at Elsa's legs knocking her former principal to the ground in the process. Elsa quickly recovered and tried blasting Krista with her Dino Lightning attack, Krista quickly responded by creating a crimson Dino Energy barrier, which negated the attack.

"Super Dino Mode!" shouted Conner, jagged bolts of Dino Energy erupted from his ranger suit as long rock hard spike appeared on his arms. Conner leapt into the air, and attacked Fridgia with a savage kick to the face of the massive beast. Landing gracefully on his feet Conner continued his assault by savagely using the spike on his suit as blades as he gave Fridgia a diagonal slash to her shoulder followed by a horizontal slash to her stomach. Conner finally ended the battle by using his Tyranostaff to draw a circle in the air. "Dino Energy Orb!" The energy orb was launched at the monster, in its weakened state it didn't sand a chance and it was quickly destroyed.

Elsa had also retreated when she realized that Fridgia was destroyed and that she was outnumbered. She couldn't use the Hydro-Regenerator because it was being fixed at the moment. She had no choice but to retreat.

"And that' s what happened." Said Conner after explaining what had happened after he landed on Mesogog's island. "The one thing I don't get is that when I was fighting that monster, I heard a voice in my head."

"A voice?" echoed Ethan raising an eyebrow.

"In your head?" asked Kira. "You're not losing it, right?"

"No, it was almost telepathic, I know for sure that it was from Krista, it's just I don't understand just how I could have communicated with her telepathically." Answered Conner.

Tommy stepped forward after he was the leading expert on Dino Gems and their abilities, but this was unlike anything he had ever heard of before. "I'm guessing that you and Krista share a link of some sort. That's probably why she was able to communicate with you when she was possessed."

"A link? But how is that possible?" asked Trent.

"Although it's a little small, Krista has been able merged with a Dino gem, which originated from Conner's gem. Meaning that the two share the same Dino Gem powers, so it's only natural that they have a bond of some sort." Answered Tommy "An occurrence like this has never happened before. Fascinating."

Hayley had to keep from groaning, sure Tommy was a veteran ranger who had seen many things that most people would never see in their life. However, when he pondered about stuff, it could easily get weird. 'At least he isn't telling us about that time he met a space warrior who resembled a bug with a lightsaber.'

"Question. Just how did you find the Dino Gems?" asked Ethan.

"Oh that's a long story." Replied Tommy, "You sure you want to hear it?"

"Hey we've got time, and it's a Friday." Said Conner, before looking over at Krista. "Please?"

Krista smiled. "Of course."

"Alright, it all began about 3 years ago….."

A/N: Jeez it's taking me longer and longer to update isn't it? Sorry. Next Chapter I will put in how the Dinothunder equipment was created and then I'll continue and eventually finish this story. I also have an SPD story in the works, and when I say in the works, basically I've got the ideas in my head but have yet to write them.

Please Review.


	11. Origins part:1 When Tommy met Hayley

Disclaimer: I am in now way affiliated with Power Rangers or the Disney Corporation. This story is nothing more than a way for me to show my appreciation of the series.

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Chapter 11: Origin

Part 1: When Tommy met Hayley.

The sun shone down on Tommy burning his skin with its powerful heat. Nonetheless, Tommy continued digging; a bright sparkle caught his eye. 'What could that be?' wondered the young Archeologist as he crawled over. It turned out to be three gems, each one a different color. 'Ranger colors….'

The gems were made up of a material unlike anything Tommy had ever seen before, and that was saying something since Tommy had spent approximately 4 ½ years of his life as a power ranger. However, that was a long time ago, approximately 6 years ago to be exact and 6 years was more than enough time for the eager youngster to get a degree in Paleontology. Now he was busy digging for fossils, at a dig sponsored by a foundation back home. Making sure that no one was looking, Tommy quickly pocketed the gems. 'If these are what I think they are, than there's no way I'm going let these gems fall into their hands.'

The team Tommy was working with wasn't exactly very honest. Tommy had heard several things about them throughout the scientific community. Stealing artifacts and selling them on the black market, stealing credit for other people's discoveries, etc, although they were only rumors, Tommy didn't want to take any chances. 'These gems may provide us with the power source we need.'

"Alright guys! Let's call it a day!" shouted the supervisor. Tommy let out a breath of relief; he would no doubt have to do a few tests on these strange gems before coming to a conclusion of what to do with them. Tommy quickly gathered up his stuff before heading out.

"Smitty! Wait up will ya?" called Tommy out to his colleague/friend. Terrance Smith, better known as Smitty, turned towards the direction of the voice and smiled.

"Thomas!" cried Smitty happily.

"C'mon Smitty we've known each other for 3 years now, just call me Tommy." Said Tommy cheerfully patting Smitty on the back. "I'm still really sorry that you didn't get the job at Mercer Enterprises."

"Don't worry about it. I mean Anton must have chosen you because he felt that you were the right man for the job." replied Smitty. "Hey, you won't believe what we found today."

"What is it?" asked Tommy.

"I'm not sure, but it seems to be a weapon of some kind, but the technology used to make it is unlike anything I've ever seen before." said Smitty. "It's almost like a giant mobile fortress."

"Interesting." Said Tommy

"Yeah it is, but the problem is that it's way too big for us to excavate, so we're going to leave it alone. I'd love to see it, but the project's funds are practically depleted. Agreed Smitty, "But never mind me, how are things going for you?"

"Same old, same old, Project Dinothunder, as usual." Said Tommy. "It's different….."

Project Dinothunder was a secret project behind done under the government's back, a top-secret project to create weapons and machines to battle an unknown threat. Anton Mercer didn't give many details about this threat, all he said was. "He's building an army and he's coming…"

The Project was also Anton Mercer's life work, and he wasn't afraid to admit it. Pacing back and forth in his research lab, Anton quietly observed the three original robots in their dormant stages. His partner Tommy Oliver was away at a dig at the moment, so right now, Anton had the lab all to himself. After months of designing and building, Anton and Tommy had finally managed to finish building the main bodies for the three zords. The zords were massive, filled with vibrant colors of red, blue, and yellow, but they were still flawed, very flawed.

'But, we still have ways to go before they are battle-ready.' Thought the young scientist as he pondered on what to do next. 'We've already developed the neural-link technology required to pilot these zords, but we need to implant some sort of survival instinct into the zords if they are to be used without a pilot. Oh well, I'll figure something out once Tommy gets back from Massachusetts. But I'll have to hurry, before that thing takes over once again…'

It was raining in Massachusetts at the moment, rain continued to pour down on the streets as Tommy walked through the streets of the city. All around him people were running for cover, trying their best to avoid the heavy rainfall. Thunder rumbled in the skies followed by several powerful flashes of lighting, and in the streets stood a girl, unlike any Tommy had ever seen before. She wore a black trench coat, which covered most of the lower half of her body, except for her smooth creamy white legs. Her face was hidden by several silky strands of long red hair, Tommy couldn't help but stare, and slowly he approached the girl.

'She's crying….' Thought Tommy once he got close enough to catch a glimpse of her face, he was certain of that much, any passerby would assume that the tears that ran down her smooth skin were from the rain, but Tommy could clearly see the wet trail of salt water that ran down her face. Tommy reached into his pocket and felt around for a tissue, before handing it to the girl. The girl looked at him; her beautiful green eyes were scared, lonely, and afraid. 'She's in a fragile state right now...'

"Are you ok? Sorry, I'm being nosy, but I just hate it when a girl cries." asked Tommy

"Yeah, I'm just a little…" replied the girl looking at him, and taking the tissue.

"Is it something you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, it is."

"C'mon you're soaked; I'll buy you a cup of coffee." Offered Tommy, smiling. The girl happily returned the smile, as she used his tissue to dry her eyes. "I'm Tommy, Tommy Oliver."

"Hayley, Hayley Johnston."

It had been a while since Hayley had had a good cup of coffee, most of her free time was devoted to doing homework, sleeping and spending time with her fiancée. 'Ex-fiancée now… ' thought Hayley still very depressed as she sipped her latté enjoying the warm feeling it brought to her body.

"So, do you mind telling this nosy 24 year-old paleontologist why you were crying?" asked Tommy as he reached for a packet of sugar.

"I was dumped…by my fiancée" replied Hayley as she added some sugar to her coffee.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." Said Tommy.

"It's ok, it's not your fault that he was cheating on me with his secretary and I happened to walk in on them while they were…you know." Said Hayley sarcastically. "Now that I think about it, I can't believe I couldn't see the signs. Or maybe I just refused to see the signs because I was too afraid of the truth…"

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're pretty brave." Offered Tommy before he took a sip of his coffee, needs some more sugar.

"Really? Why?" asked Hayley curiously.

"Well for one thing you just told a lot of really personal things to a stranger who you met 10 minutes ago. I mean you barely know anything about me." Answered Tommy.

"That's because you haven't told me anything about you, Tommy." Replied Hayley dryly.

"Well, I'm a paleontologist, used to be a racecar driver I just never got the chance to go pro. I'm 24 years old and I don't really make a habit of taking strangers out to coffee." Said Tommy. "You happen to be a special case. What about you? Tell me more about you."

"I'm 22 years old, about to graduate from MIT, majoring in robotics, and I don't usually get coffee with strangers." Replied Hayley smiling.

Tommy smiled, this was going to be interesting, really interesting. He had never really met a girl quite like her before. In a way she was refreshing. "Well I guess you could say that you and I are a pair of odd balls."

"Speak for yourself." Teased Hayley.

"So, you're a robotics major at MIT? That's pretty impressive, I've bet you've got like a million job offers right now." Complimented Tommy.

"Yeah, but the jobs being offered aren't exactly what I want to do with my life." Replied Hayley before she took another sip of her coffee.

"Oh? Then what is it you want to do with your life then?" asked Tommy.

"This is going to sound strange." Said Hayley, the coffee was nearly gone; half an hour had gone by. It was amazing how time can fly by when you're having a good time. "I want to open a café."

"A café?" echoed Tommy. "That was the last thing I was expecting to hear."

"What? I've always dreamed of opening a café. A cyber café to be exact, I want to open a café with computers, lots of computers, you know? And I want high school students to come in and do their homework, or study, or do other stuff such as read poetry or perform music on stage." Continued Hayley. "I know it sounds stupid, but it's just that most of my life has been mapped out for me, and for once I'd like to do what I want."

Tommy smiled, it did sound a little weird coming from a future MIT graduate, but it was what she wanted to do with her life, and Tommy had to admire her for talking so openly about it. "I said it was weird, not stupid. It sounds like a great idea, but I'm pretty sure that it'll take a large sum of money to open up that kind of Café."

"Yeah, problem is I'm broke." Replied Hayley sheepishly. "Which is exactly why I'm glad that you're treating me."

"Hey, if you want I could get you a job." Offered Tommy. "That is if you actually enjoy doing stuff with Robots. The pay is pretty good as well, plus the location is in California, so you never have to worry about the weather."

Hayley smiled.

A/N: Ok I know I'm supposed to be talking about how the team's equipment, zords, etc was created, but I really wanted to write this chapter, which was exactly why I split it into 3 parts. I'll try to hurry it up so I can return to the main story.

Please review, it's motivation, plus it's nice to know that someone is actually reading my story.


	12. Origins part:2 Coming Storm

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Chapter 12: Origins

Part 2: Coming storm

Tommy never really enjoyed the long drawn out educational seminars, which were held every time he went on a dig. Most of the professors were old and possessed voices, that tended to put Tommy to sleep. Tommy yawned, as he fought a losing battle against sleep. 'A few minutes sleep can't hurt.' Thought Tommy as he closed his eyes and drifted off into a world of dreams.

_In his dream, he was flying, but something wasn't right._ _The sky was yellow, the sun red and most of the earth's soil was colored a sickly yellow, as Tommy flew by. The roads were ruined, buildings were burning, and people ran away screaming in terror. Strange creatures attacked the people in the city below, while a massive white monster ravaged the city. All the while Tommy watched as he floated overhead, quietly observing the destruction caused by the monsters. Call it instinct, but whenever Tommy saw trouble, it was his natural reflext to try to help. "I have to help them." However, no matter how hard Tommy tried he couldn't reach the ground. "Dammit!"_

_Suddenly a roar was heard in the distance, and three robot dinosaurs charged forward into battle, leading the group was a massive red Tyrannosaurus, followed by a blue Triceratops, meanwhile a yellow Pterodactyl let out several screeches while flying overhead. _

"_Those are the zords I created along with Mercer." Exclaimed a very surprised Tommy. "What the hell is going on here!" On the ground the creatures attacking the civilians were quickly fended off by 3 warriors, clad in ranger suits, each one bearing vibrant colors of red, yellow, and blue., The warriors quickly defeated the creatures with their individual weapons, before leaping into their individual zords. The three zords had combined to form a massive robot, but it wasn't enough. The robot was destroyed in a hail of laser fire and a massive explosion rocked the city. It was right there that a voice echoed within the distance. _

_The Dino gems, you must protect them… _

Tommy woke up with a start, sweating and tired. His hands quickly checked his pockets for the strange gems that he had found the other day, feeling that they were still there, Tommy let out a breath of relief. 'Now I know that these things are dangerous. That dream must have been a premonition of some kind; something is coming, something deadly…"

Tommy rushed over to his dig site; he had to see if there were any more of those gems. The crew was definitely surprised to see him there so early; he specifically told them that he would arrive at 12. Tommy was about to return to his digging space when he was stopped by Smitty. "Thomas, I cannot allow you to go there."

"Why not!" demanded Tommy. Suddenly a massive explosion rocked the excavation site, they had decided to use dynamite to clear out the rubble which blocking the excavation team. 'If there were any more of those gems in there, no doubt they were destroyed by the dynamite.'

"Thomas, are you ok?" asked Smitty obviously worried about the well-being of his friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Tommy before he playfully punched Smitty in the arm, "Didn't I tell you to call me Tommy!"

"Oh right sorry. Oh yes, I almost forgot there seems to be a women who arrive not too long ago looking for you." Said Smitty.

The woman had turned out to be Hayley, who was more than happy to see him. "Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Tommy.

"Well, I've come to tell you that I accept the job offer that you gave me." Answered Hayley smiling, she was sweating a lot.

"Alright, but you know that you could have just called me to tell me that." Replied Tommy smiling warmly, as he offered her some water from his canteen, which Hayley graciously accepted. "Ok, so pack your bags because this is my last day on this dig, I'm returning to California tomorrow. If you want I can have my flight postponed so you won't have to fly alone."

"Really? That's so sweet. Thanks." Said Hayley smiling sweetly, "Hey, listen I've got a lot of packing to do and I'd really appreciate it if you came over to my apartment tonight to help me pack."

"Sure, so I'll be at your place at around seven maybe?" replied Tommy before he headed back out into the dig. Smitty was waiting for him a smile was plastered all over his tan face. "Oh yeah, Hayley come over here will you? I want you to meet somebody."

Hayley walked over, smiling warmly. "This is my good friend Terrance Smith. Smitty this is Hayley, Hayley Johnston."

"Please call me Smitty." Said Smitty offering Hayley his hand. Hayley gladly shook it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The feeling's mutual." Replied Hayley.

Meanwhile on an island, Mesosgog was hard at work with one of his twisted experiments; this one just so happened to be more twisted then the rest. The Mutant lizard carefully added the last ingredients to his serum before walking over to his subject. As Anton Mercer, he had found her hours ago lying on the beach, apparently the victim of an unfortunate boating accident. She was barely alive.

'But this serum shall give new life to her..' thought Mesogog, as he filled a needle full of the clear gooey yellow liquid. It had taken him a while to make it, but he had finally created a serum which would infuse it's user with the agility, strength and endurance of the long extinct dinosaurs. The needle was jammed directly into the girl's heart, with a gasp of air the girl awoke. Sweating, confused and obviously very scared, her brown eyes surveyed her surroundings as she tried to figure out just what was going on?

"Where… am…I?" She asked shakily, as she sat up. "Who….am…I? Who…are….you?"

"You're on my island fortress, your name is Elsa, my loyal servant and a general in my army. My name is Mesogog, I am your master."

"My master?" asked Elsa.

"Yes, now come we still have much work to do…" said Mesogog, as he walked out of the room and into a long hallway, Elsa obediently followed. "This planet was once feared throughout the cosmos thanks to the savage rulers, which inhabited it. But now it's diseased, controlled by humans, the ancient rulers of this planet, the Dinosaurs, have been forgotten." Mesogog paused, stopping as he pondered about his next move. "I am the product of human madness, and it is my destiny to end the plague of humanity once and for all!"

Mesogog led Elsa into his armory where Anton Mercer, his other half, kept all of his weapons, some were antiques bought from his travels, others were inventions, all of them were deadly. "Choose one weapon in here Elsa."

"Yes master." Replied Elsa obediently before she began her search for the perfect weapon. She found it in the form of a sword; its blade was a work of art, colored a deep metallic blue, Elsa felt honored to be in the presence of such a magnificent weapon. "This will do…"

"Excellent…."

Hayley opened the door to her apartment, smiling warmly at the person at the door. "Hey you."

"Hey…." Replied Tommy returning the smile, at the moment he was wearing a black sweater along with a pair of tan cargos. "Can I come in?"

"It'd be an insult if you didn't." said Hayley teasingly before she stepped aside and let Tommy into her massive studio apartment. "Sorry, if it's a messy."

Tommy was too awed to reply as he checked out the apartment it was HUGE! White walls, several oil paintings, and a massive bookshelf were placed throughout the apartment. "You own this place?"

"Yes…and no. My parents do, I just live here." Replied Hayley as she walked into her kitchen. "Would you like a cup of coffee?"

"Sure, hey what's this?" asked Tommy picking up a blue firearm, which he found on Hayley's coffee table. Judging from its design, Tommy concluded that it was a multiple purpose weapon.

"Oh that? It's one of my stupid inventions, it's a laser weapon, but it can also turn into a sword if you fold the handle and pull the blade down." Answered Hayley as she joined Tommy in the living room while holding two mugs of coffee in each hand. "It's just some stupid result of me being really bored, borrowing money from the bank and having a lot of free time. I can't even get the laser to work."

"That's because you don't have a sufficient power source, this laser requires a power source that has an energy output of at least 500 megavolts to power the laser enough to fire one shot, if you want multiple shots that you're going to need an energy output of at least 5000 megavolts." Replied Tommy, Hayley stared, her lower jaw hung from the rest of her mouth. "What? I am more than just a paleontologist you know. What else have you invented?"

Hayley got up and went into her bedroom, she came out with three suits each individual suit was colored red, blue, or yellow. "This is my proudest invention. I call it the rampage cloth."

"It's fabric…." Stated Tommy while sipping his coffee.

"They may look like pieces of fabric, but bullets and blades haven't been able to pierce it, it's extremely flame retardant and is very light and mobile. But there are still a few flaws to work out." Countered Hayley, it had taken her five months to create this.

"Like what? Maybe I can find a way to work out those flaws." Asked Tommy, as Hayley took a seat next to him.

"Well, for one thing the suit doesn't fully work unless it's on skintight and I have no way to carry it around." Answered Hayley as she let Tommy feel one of the suits.

"Hmmm, how about having it shrunk down so it can be stored inside of a wrist band of some sort and when you press a button on that wrist band the suit automatically fits itself on the user." Suggested Tommy. "Don't know about the skin tight part though…"

"Yeah, that does sound like a good idea." Agreed Hayley. "C'mon we start packing."

Packing was something Tommy was familiar with, when he was younger his parents were constantly changing jobs and he was constantly moving from school to school before they had finally settled in Angel Grove. Tommy let out a sigh as he carefully placed Hayley's books into a cardboard box. At least she wasn't asking him to pack her underwear that would have been awkward, really awkward. A sudden crash in Hayley's room perked Tommy's ears followed by a scream of agony. Tommy ran into Hayley's room.

Hayley sat on her hardwood floor crying her eyes out, several pieces of glass laid all around her; all the pieces of glass had originated from a single framed picture. "Why?" sobbed Hayley, "Why? Why? Why?"

Tommy ran in and let out a breath of relief when he saw that she was ok, at least ok physically. Tears continued to run down her face as Tommy ran over to see if he could help. "Hayley, what's wrong?" Tommy looked down and got his answer in the form of a shattered portrait of Hayley standing next to a man, a smile of unimaginable joy was plastered all over his face. "Hayley..."

"Why did he leave me? We were so happy…" sobbed Hayley as Tommy knelt down to comfort her. "Why?"

"I don't know Hayley, I don't know." Said Tommy softly, "But I do know that he was stupid to let you go, you're better off without him."

"Please just….hold me." Cried Hayley, and he did.

Mesogog wandered throughout the island fortress owned by his human counterpart, Anton Mercer. Mercer, that fool was beginning to become a nuisance, Elsa had suggested killing him, but the results of his death were unknown and could have been catastrophic. Although it had taken him days to complete, Mesogog had finally managed to create a mutant dinosaur of some sort using Tommy's data on fusing dinosaur DNA with human DNA. The result was a relentless foot soldier with unbelievable strength, speed, and stamina.

'Although their intelligence leaves something to be desired….' Thought Mesogog as he walked over to his newest experiment, although it took him a few days of modifying his Invisaportal system, the mutant dinosaur had obtained a very valuable asset to his army. He was dying when he found him, the result of an experiment gone horribly wrong. However, with his robotic skills, Mesogog would give him a new life, a new purposed.

His entire body, from the neck down, was covered by gray and black armor, his eyes were open, but they were empty and soulless. His face was eventually covered by a helmet matching the rest of his dark armor.

"Rise my servant…" hissed Mesogog, almost instinctively the cyborg rose. "What is your name…"

"Smitty…" replied the Cyborg.

"No your name is Zeltrax…" snarled Mesogog. "Your life was taken from you, you are neither human nor machine, now what is your name?"

"Zeltrax." Answered Zeltrax his hands balling up into a tight fist, he knew who was to blame for all this. Tommy Oliver.

"What is your purpose?" asked Mesogog.

"Revenge." Stated Zeltrax.

"Excellent………

A/N: First and foremost, I want to apologize for taking so long to update, but I was struck with a really bad fever so yeah. Really enjoyed writing this chapter, but I had a lot of writing blocks. It's just so boring writing non-fight scenes, lol. Some stuff has been revealed, how Elsa came into existence since I felt that it was unexplained in the show, the creation of the tyranodrones, the creation of the first 3 ranger suits (the rampage suits for those of you who haven't figured it out yet, and the yet-to-be-named Thundermax Laser. Thanks for reading and please review it's nice to know that someone is reading my story.


	13. Origins Part 3: Realize

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Chapter 13: Origins part 3: Realize

"Wait so you guys actually built these things?" asked Hayley in awe as Tommy showed her the three dinozords.

"Yes and no, we built him, but the design is a completely different story." Replied Tommy as Anton Mercer walked into the room.

"Ah, you must be Hayley." Anton cheerfully exclaimed. "Tommy has told me many good things; in fact I hope to use your weapons in project Dinothunder."

"Project Dinothunder? Who came up with that?" chuckled Hayley obviously amused at the corny name of the project.

"Uh….." started Anton

"It just came to us." Said Tommy.

"So who designed these beauties?" asked Hayley staring at the dormant zords, Tommy had told her that they still had many bugs to fix. 'Which would explain why he offered me this job in the first place

"I'm not exactly sure who designed it but I can tell you where we got the designs. We got the designs from an ancient book, I found while exploring some old ruins." Replied Tommy cryptically as he turned to leave the storage room.

"A book?" asked Hayley skeptically as she followed Tommy out of the massive storage room for the zords. "The technology used to create these machines is at the very least 20 years ahead of our time, there's no way you could have gotten the designs for these robots from a book written by some ancient civilization."

"I'm an archeologist Hayley, and I can tell you that there have been a lot of ancient civilizations that were more technologically advance then we are today. They built cities within days, created weapons capable of unimaginable destruction before they wiped themselves out." Replied Tommy as he walked into his research lab, Hayley followed. The lab was filled with test tubes, computers, tongs, and other scientific equipment. The most notable item was the massive leather bound book on Tommy's table.

Overcome with curiosity, Hayley walked over to it, judging from its appearance it was old, it even smelled old. The pages were colored a faded yellow and looked like they would disintegrate when touched; on the cover of the book was a strange three-pronged symbol, which resembled a dinosaur foot. "Is this the book you were talking about?" asked Hayley.

"Yeah, I found it three years, while I was exploring some ruins in mainland California." Replied Tommy nodding his head "The book was written by a nameless ancient civilization which worshipped the Dinosaurs, it took me three years to translate the first few pages, the book talks of gems melded with the very essence of the dinosaurs. Supposedly, the gems are the key to stopping a great catastrophe from happening. Project Dinothunder's purpose is to prevent this catastrophe from happening."

"Wow, but there have always been prophecies similar to the one you just told me about, what makes you think this one is the real thing?" said Hayley curiously as she brushed a lone lock of hair behind her ear.

"I didn't believe it either, until I found these." Replied Tommy as he reached into his jacket pocket and took out the three dinogems he had found during his latest dig. "At first I wasn't sure what they were, but then I ran a few tests on them. The gems are made up of a material unlike anything I've ever seen before, they have a massive energy output, and they have trace amounts of Dinosaur DNA implanted within them."

"That's unbelievable." remarked Hayley who was obviously very shocked. "A discovery such as this could change the world." Beep. Beep. Beep. "Oh crap my pager; I'm needed back at the lab. Listen, I should get to work, don't want to lose the job after just getting it, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Tommy said smiling.

The Dinozords may have been well designed, but the interiors of each one of the great beasts were a joke. 'No wonder they aren't battle ready.' Thought Hayley as she continued to jot down major and minor improvements, the biggest problem was its operating system or OS for short, although the neural link devices worked fine, the side effects included temporary and permanent insanity, headaches, blindness, and long term memory loss. 'I'll get Tommy to invent a helmet that'll protect the pilot from such side effects.'

The Tyrannosaurus had proven to be the one with the most troubles, not only did it have a faulty OS, its autopilot program was a joke, and its power source was only strong enough to last for 5 minutes. There was no way in hell; these machines could go into battle without being destroyed within the first 10 minutes. Even worst Anton had the blueprints for about eight more Dinozords, each with their own abilities, the crazy bastard had already began construction

Hayley sure has her work cut out for her….

Elsa paced back and forth in the secret room her master had built to hide her and Zeltrax while that fool Dr. Oliver was working. Although Zeltrax did not seem to mind, all he did was lean against the wall with his arms crossed. 'But then again, you can never tell what he's thinking…' thought Elsa dryly as she continued her pacing.

"Stop the pacing, it's annoying…" growled Zeltrax annoyed "Or at the very least change your pattern." His arms uncrossed themselves, as he stood upright. His hands went to his sword, which was located at his waist held up by a leather strap; the cyborg slowly drew his sword raised into an attack position. "You should use this time to do something more productive. Like sparing."

Elsa also drew her sword and got into a fighting stance. "Good idea." Sneered Elsa and she charged into battle.

Tommy was busy putting the final additions on his newest invention, a wristband, which would shrink Hayley's rampage suit down to a more portable size. The young paleontologist was so caught up in his work that he didn't notice Hayley sneaking up behind him until it was too late. "HEY!" shouted Hayley into Tommy's ear; Tommy practically flew off of his desk in surprise.

Despite the annoying ringing in his ear, Tommy managed to crack a smile before he got back up. "What's up?"

"I need a favor." Said Hayley, there was a hint of pleading in her tone of voice which Tommy found hard to resist. "I need you to create a helmet which cuts the data flow into the brain caused by the neural link orbs by at least 50"

"Why?" asked Tommy, as he stuck a pinky into his throbbing earlobe in a desperate attempt to end the ringing.

"Well, these test results have shown that prolonged usage of the neural link orbs have had several side effects which include temporary and permanent insanity, blindness, headaches, and long-term memory loss." Replied Hayley. "I've done some research and I've concluded that the reason for the side effects is the data flow into the brain caused by the orbs."

Tommy rubbed his chin, almost as if he was trying to think up of a solution. "So you believe that cutting the data flow into the brain by 50 will fix this problem."

"No, I believe that it'll buy the pilot more time before he goes insane." Replied Hayley dryly. "The only way to prevent the side-effects from happening is to have the machine completely synchronize with the pilot, but the technology required for total synchronization is very difficult to find plus it's nearly impossible to build."

"I'll see what I can do." said Tommy as he reached over to pick up the wristband he had just finished creating. "Hey, check out my newest invention." Tommy tossed the bracelet he was working on over to Hayley, although she fumbled a bit, the redhead managed to catch it.

The bracelet was still in its early stages no covers had been placed, it was light, very light. A gray button was located in the lower right hand corner of the wristband and Hayley, being the curious person that she was, pressed it. In a flash of bright golden light, a rampage suit appeared on her, Hayley nearly toppled over in surprise. "Whoa. I wasn't expecting that…."

Tommy laughed heartily, "Sorry I should have told you that was going to happen." Said Tommy as he tried to silence the giggles that were starting to escape from his mouth, Tommy walked over and pressed the gray button on the wristband again, and once he did the rampage suit disappeared in a flash of light. "My newest invention, the Dino Morpher, it shrinks your Rampage Suit down to a microscopic level, and stores it inside the wristband. If you want it to grow back into it's normal size you press this button over here, which infuses the suit with Dino Energy causing it to grow and appear on the user." Explained Tommy.

"Dino Energy?" Hayley echoed raising an eyebrow, this project was practically all about Dinosaurs; this was getting a little strange.

"Dino Energy is the physical manifestation of our emotions." Began Tommy as Hayley handed him the Dino Morpher. "Normal humans can't release Dino Energy, but they can if they have a medium."

"Such as the Dino gems?" asked Hayley curiously, as she walked closer, their faces were inches apart. She placed his hands on his muscular chest, his black t-shirt was the only thing preventing skin on skin contact at the moment. "Does this apply to all emotions?"

"Yes." Said Tommy, was she flirting with him? It had been so long since a woman had bothered to display any sign of interest in him, much less flirt with him.

Hayley's finger traced a circle on Tommy's chest as his breathing became more rapid. "So this also means emotions, such as anger? Sadness? Passion? And even Love?"

"Yeah." Replied Tommy nervously, as he quickly reached over to the massive leather bound book, he quickly backed off and opened the book. The young archeologist was obviously very uncomfortable with the level of intimacy Hayley was displaying. "I learnt all of this from this book. The book also speaks of a shield, which grants its master with unimaginable power. I'll tell you more about it later; it is getting late come back tomorrow. I should have your synchro helmet ready by then."

After Hayley had left, Tommy sat down and let out a breath of relief. That was close, too close. 'I should have pushed her away like that.' Thought Tommy as he pondered on the design of the synchro helmet, it needs to completely cover the face if the user was to completely synchronize with the machine. "It's almost like I'm helping to create the next team of rangers."

Zeltrax and Elsa fell to the ground groaning in agony as Mesogog continued to shoot streams of crystal-colored energy at his servants. Zeltrax clutched his head in a desperate attempt to end the mind shattering the pain that he was experiencing. "You fools spent the entire day doing nothing! Do you realize that the Dino Gems are the vital part in my plan to return this planet back to its Prehistoric Roots!" snarled Mesogog angrily. "Dr. Tommy Oliver has invented many tools that are vital to my plan, I want you two to steal the blueprints to these inventions and create models for my personal use."

Mesogog stopped the flow of his mental energy to his servants and gave his two generals time to recover. Slowly the humanoid lizard walked over to Elsa, his oldest general, his hands roughly grabbed her hair and pulled on it until Elsa's face was looking forward. "Do you realize that if I wanted to could kill you right here right now?" whispered Mesogog into Elsa's ear. "But I won't because you have been nothing but loyal to me since day one, because of that I'm going to tell you a little secret. You are nothing to me, and I can kill you and Zeltrax faster than you can blink."

Mesogog flung Elsa across the room, Zeltrax quickly ran over to see if she was ok. "Now I suggest you two get started. NOW!" snarled Mesogog, Elsa quickly nodded and got to work, Zeltrax followed.

Tommy's lab was a complete mess when Hayley arrived the next day, broken test tubes laid all around the floor along with papers, pencils, beakers, and pieces of broken glass. Somebody had been busy. The room was a wreck, weeks of hard work had been for nothing. Tommy sat in his desk, obviously angry at the recent turn of events. Hayley cautiously walked over.

"Hey you ok?" asked Hayley as she placed a hand on his back.

"Yeah, luckily all my finished inventions are in storage, nothing important was destroyed." Said Tommy softly. "I'm just wondering who did this?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hayley.

"Well, we're on a privately owned island, I know it couldn't have been you or Anton, so it must be one of the other workers. Problem is that we have so many workers on this island, that it could be anyone. I think I'm going to let this one slide." Answered Tommy as he got back up and went to a safe, which was located inside of the wall. "On a better note, I managed to finish the synchrony helmet, I was talking about yesterday, plus I managed to translate two more pages of that book. Although the text had me a little confused."

Tommy opened the safe and handed a box containing the three helmets to Hayley. Now Hayley was interested, why did the text of an old book have him confused. "What do you mean?"

"The ancient race which wrote this book created many great inventions. But the book allegedly states that one of these inventions got out of control and destroyed hundreds of villages before it was sealed away." Replied Tommy as he scratched his chin curiously. "Supposedly the weapon that destroyed the civilization was a massive mobile fortress which was originally built to protect the civilization from outside invaders."

"Talk about ironic." Replied Hayley dryly.

Tommy nodded in agreement. "So how was your day?"

"Same old same old, I finally manage to finish the repairs to the operating system for the three main Dinozords, and all of a sudden Mercer comes in with 5 more zords for me to improve." Complained Hayley.

Tommy reached over and gave Hayley a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You'll be fine."

Hayley smiled. "You think so?"

Tommy nodded. "I know so."

And so it went on for three years, Hayley worked on the zords, while Tommy worked on translating the book. The two would spend their free time together, talking and joking around, until it got late and one of them would reluctantly leave to go to bed. The two had no idea that Mesogog and his goons were hard at work secretly stealing the blueprints to most of the equipment created by Hayley and creating their own weapons. Time passed by quickly…

"Hayley?" called out Tommy. No response. Something wasn't right, walking into Hayley's room, the former Ranger let out a soft gasp. It was empty, Hayley's room was completely empty, no bed, no desk, only a piece of paper was left. Walking over Tommy picked it up. It turned out to be a letter.

_Dear Tommy, _

_I'm sorry that I have to say good-bye like this, but I felt that it was for the best. I now have enough money to open that cyber café I've been telling you about. I found a nice place in mainland California in a small town called Reefside. Once again, I'm sorry that I have to say good-bye like this. _

_Love_

_Hayley. _

Tommy was shocked; he just couldn't believe that Hayley would just take off like that. After all that they had been through, he just couldn't believe it. It was almost as if the last three years meant nothing to her. Memories of his time spent with Hayley began to flow through Tommy's head. Meeting Hayley in Massachusetts, having coffee with her in some random café, Hayley crying, and now this letter.

A pat on the back brought Tommy's thoughts back into the present. Turning around Tommy saw that it came from none other than Anton Mercer. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little upset that she left without saying good-bye." Replied Tommy his eyes not leaving the letter.

"Well, I'm not surprised that she left." Stated Mercer as he walked around the now empty room.

"What do you mean?" asked Tommy raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Isn't it obvious? Tommy, Hayley's in love with you." Tommy stared at Anton in disbelief. "Oh c'mon I see the looks she gives you when she thinks nobody is looking, and with all the time you two have spent together in the past three years it really isn't that hard to believe. Hayley probably didn't say good-bye to you because if she did, than it would have been that much harder for her to leave."

"Wow. That's a lot to take in." muttered Tommy.

"The real question is: How do you feel about her?" asked Anton.

"Well, I like her, but I'm still in love with that girl who left me to go to Florida to-" began Tommy.

"Oh my lord not this again. Tommy, for crying out loud it's been eight years since you guys separated, you have to get over her." Complained Anton cutting in. "People break up all the time, and people move on with their lives. If you want my opinion, I think the reason you're hurting right now isn't because Hayley didn't say good-bye to you. I think it's because you're also in love with Hayley. Tommy, if you continue dwelling on the past, you'll miss out on what's right in front of you."

Tommy was speechless, was he in love with Hayley. It was true that it hurt that she didn't bother to say good-bye to him in person, but in love with her. Hayley of all people. And slowly he began to realize that it was true, he was in love with Hayley, he loved her. The way her eyes would seem to brighten whenever she saw him, the way she smelled a light scent of vanilla, he even loved the way her smile would light up a dark room. He loved everything about her.

"Tommy, if you love her you have to go after her." Said Anton.

"I'm not sure."

"If you're worrying about Project Dinothunder, don't, I can finish everything from here." Encouraged Anton.

The alarm suddenly began to go off, and Anton began to look quite queasy. "The Tyranodrones have gotten loose. We need to evacuate the building now." He gasped, as he felt his body began to change into that creature. Tommy nodded. "GO! I'll be fine."

Running down the long hallway, Tommy encountered a large group of Tyranodrones. With a breath of frustration, Tommy got ready to fight.

A/N: OK, I admit, I got lazy, but it's a lot of trouble writing these chapters so I figured screw it. For those of you that don't know the end of this chapter leads into the beginning of "Day of the Dino Part One." In this chapter I've decided to introduce several ideas such as the idea of the Dino gems being used before by an ancient race which worshiped the dinosaurs, this made things a lot easier for me such as the idea of where the Shield of Triumph came from, etc. OK now that part three is done, I'm going to get back to the main story, I'll try to have it up soon, but there are no guarantees.


	14. Strength!

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power Rangers or the Disney Company.

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Chapter 14: Strength!

Tommy slammed his Brachiostaff onto Ethan's shoulder before kicking him in the gut. Ethan stumbled backwards before he fell onto his back. Sparring was never easy, especially since it was the four teenagers against Tommy. The poor teenagers don't stand a chance. Tommy quickly ducked to avoid an attack aimed at his neck, which was executed by Kira using her Pteragrips. Using the opportunity, Tommy quickly snatched Kira's Thundermax blaster from her holster, and used it on her. Kira was sent flying thanks to the fury of lasers shot at her by Tommy.

Tommy quickly turned his attention to Trent, who was charging towards him with blinding speed, obviously he was using his White Drago Sword's special ability to see if he could strike first. Tommy quickly stabbed his blade into the Earth with a destructively large amount of force causing parts of the earth to shatter and break. Without a solid ground to run on Trent easily stumbled onto a powerful slash executed by the Black Ranger. "Too easy." Muttered Tommy arrogantly.

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you!" shouted Conner from behind Tommy, his Thundermax saber was drawn and raised above his head in an attack stance. However, the red ranger never got the chance to attack, because Tommy quickly used Kira's Thundermax laser to shoot several golden laser blasts at him before Tommy delivered a powerful diagonal slash across his stomach before following up with another slash onto his shoulder. Conner stumbled back in pain dropping his saber. The Red Dino Ranger was about to charge back into battle, but he was stopped by a thrust of Tommy's Brachiostaff, the business end of the blade was just inches away from his throat.

"Game over." Tommy softly whispered. A soft purple glow enveloped Tommy as he changed back into his civilian form; his eyes were filled with disappointment. "You guys don't work together, alone each and every one of you guys is strong, but together, you guys will become unstoppable!" Tommy left the other rangers feeling very unsure about themselves.

Back at the Cyber Café, Krista gingerly applied a cotton ball full of rubbing alcohol onto a cut located on Conner's upper arm. A soft hiss, which escaped from Conner's mouth, indicated that she had gotten the right amount of alcohol in; removing the cotton ball, the brunette gently blew on the wound. "Is that better?"

Conner turned around and smiled. "Much better. Thanks."

Krista affectionately brushed a few bangs before tenderly kissing his forehead, before moving down to do the same to his lips. "Anytime. Although I still can't believe that Doctor O did all this to you in a single battle."

"Me neither, I mean I know that he used to a ranger and all, but I never knew that he was that strong, it's almost like he's on a completely different level of power. The way he uses his weapons and techniques, it's incredible." Replied Conner. "Trent tried to get him with his speed, didn't work, Kira tried to use her weapons, didn't work, I tried to attack from behind, didn't work, and Ethan…Hey what a minute where is Ethan?"

Krista shrugged. "I think he said something about the new 'Galaxy Wars' coming out in a week and that he had to line up to buy tickets."

"Tickets?" echoed Conner raising an eyebrow. "I don't recall wanting to watch that movie."

"Oh, the tickets are for himself, he wants to watch it at least ten times." Replied Krista as she took a seat next to Conner on the couch and snuggled up to him.

You're kidding right?"

"Nope."

Reefside, being the small town that it was, had only one Movie Theater called the "Millennium Theater." The theater had survived earthquakes, fires, and even epic battles between giant monsters and giant robots. But never in its fifty-year history, had it seen something like this. The premiere of Galaxy Wars Episode 3: Return of the Swordsman. The entire front of the theater was surrounded by fans of the popular movie series, who had all come in anticipation of the premiere of the final chapter of the epic movie saga. Many of the people had come dressed in costumes of the galaxy destroyers, or Vega the dark knight, or Lucas the last of the galaxy samurai, Ethan was not one of those people. Instead, the young African-American wore his normal street clothes, which consisted of a light blue plaid shirt, an untucked white undershirt, and a pair of baggy blue jeans.

At the moment, Ethan was standing in between, a 35 year-old-man dressed up like Java the intergalactic convict and a pretty girl with medium length blond-hair, which was tied into two pigtails. But Ethan didn't notice her; he was too lost in his Comic book. A light tap on the shoulder brought him back to reality. Ethan turned around; it was the girl with blond hair who had tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me, I was wondering if I could read that when you're done with it." Asked the girl politely.

Ethan smiled warmly before handing her the comic book. "I've read it like a million times"

The girl warmly returned the smile. "Me too, I'm Angela."

"Ethan."

"You must think I'm one of those strange girls who would prefer watching a sci-fi movie, instead of spending the day outside." Said Angela as she flipped through the comic book.

"Actually no, I mean I have a bunch of friends who think the exact same thing." Replied Ethan. "In fact tonight's prom, but I'm not going because I plan on buying at least ten tickets for this movie. I wanna memorize every single line."

Angela giggled, and Ethan felt his heart skip a beat. "Me too." Angela said with a smile.

Mesogog was annoyed, why was it that he had to be surrounded by such fools? Why was it that none of his plans ever worked? Tommy Oliver, that is why. The man had more battle experience then anyone in the city; he was smart, resourceful, and very powerful in battle. In many ways, he was the leader of the group. "Take the head and the rest of the body falls…." Mesogog whispered softly as he watched Elsa create yet another Ruby Dragon Monster from the card she had taken from Ethan a week ago. Although Mesogog personally didn't like the idea of using the same monster twice, Elsa had insisted that it be done, only this time, it would be modified using the Evolution Beam that Mesogog had constructed several months back.

"My lord the monster is ready." Said Elsa, indeed it was. The new and improved Ruby Dragon stepped out from its chamber. "I've made several modifications to this monster while analyzing it's evolution. The Rangers don't stand a chance."

"Excellent….." hissed Mesogog.

While Mesogog was hatching up a plan to destroy the Rangers, Zeltrax was hatching up a plan to destroy both Mesogog and the Rangers. After months of digging, he had finally found it, the Ancient Mobile Fortress, which he had discovered, years back when he was the human called "Smitty." But that was a long time ago, it had been years since Smitty had seen sunlight with his own eyes, instead of through the visor of his helmet. Years since he had breathed fresh air on his own instead of using a machine to help him. Hell, it had been years since he had even seen his own face. 'But all that doesn't matter now. Now that I have you…' Zeltrax thought as he stared up at the massive weapon. Towering at over 50 meters, the monstrous machine was the thing that was going to help him exact his revenge.

"Soon Tommy, you shall pay, you shall all pay!" screamed Zeltrax into the air.

Mesogog's new Ruby Dragon had proven to be a massive pain for Tommy, it had appeared in the park, while Hayley and Tommy were enjoying a picnic of sorts. Tommy of course took Hayley to safety before engaging the monster in battle, unknown to Tommy, Hayley had decided to stay and watch the battle. A powerful slash across Tommy's chest was more then enough motivation for him to call for help. "Guys, I could use some help right now!"

Everyone heard the call, from Trent who was taking drawing lessons, to Kira who was practicing with her band, to Conner who was spending time with Krista, to Ethan who was happily chatting with Angela.

"Uh…" said Ethan to Angela. Angela tilted her head in curiosity.

"Sorry I have to…." Continued Conner to Krista. Krista nodded, knowing just what that something was.

"Go, something just…." Said Kira to her band, the band groaned in disappointment.

"Came up…" finished Trent, his art teacher looked at him disapprovingly.

The four separate Dino rangers left their individual areas and quickly got ready to morph. Raising their Dino Bracelets to their chests, and with a small flash of Dino Energy, the bracelets quickly changed into their morpher forms. "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Dinothunder! Power-up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

Tommy almost immediately regretted calling for help, since it created an opening for the monster to attack. And indeed it did, using it's sharp claws, the monster delivered a powerful slash onto Tommy's shoulder, it's sharp claws gripping his shoulder, refusing to let go. The monster quickly grabbed Tommy's other shoulder, and kicked him in the gut. The monster quickly followed up by hurling Tommy over his shoulders and blasting him with purple energy bolts.

Tommy struggled to get back up, as the Ruby Dragon continued it's slow march towards him. The monster was quickly stopped by several laser blasts, fired from three Raptor Cycles and one White Thunder ATV. Reinforcements had arrived.

Ethan quickly hopped off his bike and ran over to see if his teacher/teammate was alright. "You ok?" asked Ethan obviously very concerned. The others ran over to confront the monster.

"Yeah." Grunted Tommy as he struggled to stand up.

The rangers all circled the monster, each of their individual weapons were drawn. Conner, with his Tyranostaff, Kira, with her pteragrips, and Trent, with his Dragosword, attacked simultaneously the monster fell. For a few seconds the monster twitched, Trent shot a few energy arrows at it, and then it stopped twitching.

"Is it over?" asked Kira nervously, Kira's question was quickly answered by a massive flash of energy, which blew her and her teammates away. With a roar of fury, the ruby dragon monster got back up and attacked the three rangers so quickly that they were all sent flying before they could realize what had just happened.

The monster began glowing until it became a brilliant .color of violet. "Now the real fun begins!" snarled the monster as it became pure energy. The energy blob/monster flew into Tommy, at blinding speed.

"Dr. O!" shouted Ethan.

"Tommy!" cried Hayley.

Tommy felt strange almost as if there was another entity in his body; he tried to crane his head in order to get a better look around. Instead, he found his right arm lifting his blade up, entire body got up and got into an attack stance.

"Dr. O?' asked Ethan nervously.

'SHIT! It can't be.' Thought Tommy frantically.

Tommy's worst fears were confirmed when he slashed Ethan across the chest and followed up his attack with a powerful kick to his gut. Ethan stumbled into the arms of his shocked teammates. "Dr. O! What the hell are you thinking?" snarled Conner angrily as he helped Ethan stand.

Tommy tried to command his body into apologizing, but instead other words came out. "Your precious Dr. Oliver isn't in control of this body anymore." Sneered Dr. Oliver, but the voice that came out wasn't Tommy's; it was the Ruby Dragon's. Tommy's had been possessed by the Ruby Dragon.

"No way." Gasped Kira.

"Yes way. Dr. O's been possessed by the monster." Replied Trent as stepped forward ready for battle, the blade of his sword was lengthened into it's longer form. . "We have no choice but to beat that monster out of him."

Trent charged forward, and started the battle with slash aimed for his mentor's neck, a slash that was easily parried and countered with a kick. Trent quickly grabbed Tommy's leg and twisted it, causing him to fall onto his back in the process. Tommy countered with a sweep kick, which also brought Trent to the ground, followed with a falling elbow to the cut. Trent demorphed before he coughed up some blood. Conner and Kira decided to join in and attempt a double team attack, but they were quickly repelled by Tommy's windblast, shot out from his Brachiostaff. The two were blown back at least 20 feet back before falling and demorphing.

Tommy turned his attention to Trent, an aura of killer's intent was present, but he was quickly interrupted by Ethan, who charged into battle armed with his Thundermax saber. Unfortunately for Ethan, Tommy was much more skilled in sword fighting, and Ethan fell quickly, before he also demorphed in a bright flash of blue light.

"HAHA! These are the mighty Power Rangers!" sneered Tommy/Ruby Dragon, as Tommy walked over to finish off the rangers. It was at that very moment when Hayley decided to intervene and stand in his way.

"Tommy, I know you're in there, please don't do this." Begged Hayley.

It was at that moment when Tommy realized that he had to take charge, that he had to fight this thing that was controlling his body; because if he didn't then he would end up killing the most important person in to the word to him. Tommy's body began to twitch, as the two entities began to battle for control of his body. 'What good is all this strength and power if I can't even use it to protect the one I love most! THIS IS MY BODY AND IT'LL DO AS I TELL IT TO!' thought Tommy as he dug deep and summoned out strength that not even he knew he possessed.

Tommy's Brachiomorpher began to emit brilliant flashes of black and gold Dino energy, as Tommy began to repel the monster from his body. And with a scream of agony, the monster was repelled from Tommy's body and back into the physical world, back into its own body. Tommy stood there panting, on the brink of passing out. "Pathetic human, you may have beaten me, but the war is far from over. Lord Mesogog's dream shall be fulfilled, remember that." Growled the Ruby Dragon as his body began to disintegrate.

'Possessing Tommy's body, and being forced out of it must have pushed it's body past it's limits.' Thought Hayley as a small breeze picked up and the remnants of the monster was scattered by the wind.

With a small flash of black and gold, Tommy demorphed, before smiling affectionately at Hayley and falling into her arms in exhaustion. "Thanks Hayley." Whispered Tommy tiredly.

"You're welcome." Hayley softly replied.

Zeltrax explored the small town, around the area where he had found the newly dubbed "Zelzord," despite the crowds of people running away from him in terror. The police were soon notified and quickly arrived to stop Zeltrax. "Pathetic humans" Zeltrax angrily snarled as bullets harmlessly bounced off his body. Focusing a large amount of Dino Energy into his right hand, Zeltrax sent several blasts of green energy at each one of the cars surrounding him, destroying them. The police quickly ran, all except for one.

"S-S-Stay away!" stuttered the lone police officer as he fired round after round at Zeltrax, but it was useless. The cyborg was now inches away from the police officer. The poor man tried to run, but it was useless, Zeltrax soon had his hand around the poor man's neck. "P-Please, I have a family." Begged the Policemen.

For a moment, it seemed like Zeltrax would actually spare him, but instead he drained the man of his life force and in the process, Zeltrax grew much stronger. With a soft thud, the man's lifeless corpse was dropped to the ground. "A family huh? Don't worry they'll join you soon enough. Them and the rest of this town shall serve their purpose of increasing my power." With that said, the sinister cyborg ran off to find more victims. Screams could be heard, but they were never answered……

Conner was nervous as he walked up to Krista's front porch, of course anytime a person who has to wear a black tuxedo and red bowtie on a date would be nervous, it was time for prom the defining moment in a person's high school career, the moment which would make or break a relationship. Conner wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. The day had been hectic, so Prom would actually be very nice way to relax and have some fun. The red ranger took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell. Slowly the door opened and Conner let out a small gasp of surprise.

"I'm feeling a sense of déjà vu here." Commented Krista smiling as she walked out the front door. She was wearing a sparkling champagne colored dress, which hugged her curves and made her entire body seem all that more beautiful. Her chocolate brown hair had small traces of glitter in it and was tied into an elegant bun of sorts; beautiful couldn't even begin to describe the way she looked.

Conner smiled before offering his date/girlfriend his arm and walking her over to his red convertible, the back was filled with a hundred roses. "Wow." Gasped Krista in amazement.

"You like it? I thought you might." Said Conner as he opened the door for her. "C'mon Prom awaits."

Prom was held at the school's gym, which had been thoroughly cleaned and decorated for such a magical occasion. Lights hung from several wires, along with a shiny disco ball, which reflected light in sweet colors of red, blue, and violet. A live band was playing a fast-paced party song, and Ethan, well Ethan was playing his gameboy. With smiles, Conner and Krista walked over to greet their friend. "Hey Ethan, I thought you said you weren't coming."

Ethan's attention was diverted from his game playing for a second, a soft crash sound came from the game, and Ethan stared at it in horror. "NO!"

"What's wrong?" asked a very concerned Krista.

"I just died; I was just five points away from beating my high score too." Groaned Ethan miserably.

Krista stared. "Anyways, I thought you said that you weren't coming to Prom."

Ethan smirked. "I did, but it didn't stop my mom from going out behind my back to buy me a Prom Ticket and renting me a tux."

"And what about your date? Did she find that for you too?" teased Conner

"Actually no, I found her and she's right behind you with a very annoyed look on her face." replied Ethan calmly.

Conner jumped about 4 feet into the air when he felt somebody tap him on the shoulder. Fortunately, for him it was just Trent who had decided to mess with Conner, after hearing Ethan's statement. "Gotcha!" Trent happily exclaimed over all the laughter.

"Very funny." Remarked Conner. "But seriously Ethan where's your date?"

"Over here."

Everybody's head snapped to see just where was here. It was right next to Ethan, his date had been standing next to him the entire time. "Hey guys, I'm Angela, Ethan's told me so much about you."

The rest of the night had proven to be a great way to blow off steam for rangers and civilians alike, Conner danced with Krista, Ethan reluctantly danced with Angela, who had prove that she was quite the dancer, Trent moonwalked and did the shuffle with Kira, while Tommy and Hayley chatted with Anton Mercer. Of course the couple also broke away to dance a bit themselves.

The night ended strangely when Anton felt a bit queasy and decided to break away from the rest of the group. Tommy being the observing person that he was followed, Hayley being his girlfriend also followed, Trent being Hayley's part time worker followed suite, Kira being Trent's love interest also followed, Ethan being Kira's source of therapy followed, Conner being Kira's teammate followed, and Krista being Conner's girlfriend quickly followed after. Angela was in the bathroom.

The entire group followed Anton into the halls of the school where he reached into his pocket and pulled out a card. "That's my ruby dragon card!" exclaimed Ethan in shock "But that's impossible, it was taken by Elsa a week ago."

Anton stared at the card in his hand in horror. "But that's impossible, how did it get here?" Anton suddenly began to violently spasm, his mouth became much bigger, his teeth became deadly fangs, ivory spikes began to grow from the back of his head, and a sickening green glow covered his entire body. When the glow had dissipated, where there once stood Anton Mercer, there was now Mesogog.

"No way." Gasped Ethan in surprise.

"Anton Mercer is…." Continued Kira.

"Mesogog." Snarled Conner angrily, as he quickly summoned his morpher onto his wrist.

"Trent Mercer." Growled Mesogog. "You have betrayed me. How could you have told them."

"No, I never betrayed you…." Replied Trent desperately,

"You knew!" cried Kira. "You knew about all this! How could you not tell us!"

"What was I supposed to do! He's my father."

"For now maybe…." Snarled Mesogog. "I shall postpone your demise for another day."

An invisaportal opened up above Mesogog sucking him into it and teleporting him away. Leaving the rangers in complete conflict.

"Go team?" asked Ethan trying to lighten the mood. It was useless.

A/N: Jeez, it seems that every time I write one of these, I'm apologizing for taking so long to update. Oh well. I hope you like it. This chapter was basically a way for me to further Tommy and Hayley's relationship as well as begin to set the gears in motion for the ending of this story. I know it sucks, but don't worry, I'll make the ending a grand one. On a much lighter note, to answer Warstock-Leonhart's comment about the ancient race, introduced in the previous chapter, being the Eltarians. It's not. I'm trying to keep each season as separate from this story as possible. Note the fact that I didn't even bother to mention Kimberly's name in the previous chapter. So that means that people from previous seasons will not be making guest appearances.

Please Review, it's motivation for me to write more, and improve my writing. Plus it's nice to know that someone is actually reading my story.


	15. A test of trust

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power Rangers, or the Disney Company, no money has been made off this story. It is nothing more than a way for me to show my appreciation for the series.

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Chapter 15: A test of trust

Trent nervously walked the halls of the school; it had been three days since his teammates had discovered that his father was Mesogog, their sworn enemy. In those three days, Trent had been ostracized from his usual group of friends. 'Although ostracized would be putting it lightly.' Thought Trent as he miserably walked through the halls. It had been three days since the last monster attack, three days for him to worry about just what had happened to his father.

On Mesogog's Island Elsa was once again being tortured by the thing that she called master, a stream of mental energy was being shot right into Elsa's head. Screams could be heard throughout the entire fortress as Elsa endured the intense pain that she was experiencing. "Treacherous wench! How dare you betray me." Snarled Mesogog as he circled around his victim, almost like a predator waiting to devour its prey.

"Please master, I only did it to eliminate your only weakness." Begged Elsa, her hands were clutching her head in insane pain. "As long as Anton Mercer still lives, you are vulnerable."

The torture suddenly stopped as two of Mesogog's Tyranodrone slaves walked into the room. "Although the torture has stopped, this doesn't mean I have forgiven you for betraying me Elsa. However, you do make a good point. As long as that fool Mercer exists, then I have a weakness."

One of the Tyranodrones handed Mesogog a vial filled with a gooey yellow liquid. "Bottoms up." Snarled Mesogog before he drank the contents of the vial. The mutant dinosaur suddenly began to violently shake and emit glows of a sickly color of yellowish green, the color of dead grass. The energy began to form a humanoid shaped body before all the energy poured into the figure before it took the form of Anton Mercer.

Anton's eyes were hazy when they suddenly opened, where was he? The last thing he could remember was turning into Mesogog before the eyes of the Rangers. "Where am I?"

"At the end of your rope." Growled Mesogog before he punched Anton in the gut. The human crumbled to the ground in pain. "You are no longer my host, only my hostage." The Tyranodrones quickly ran over and began to drag the human out of the room. "It's time for the final stages of my plan to begin."

Mesogog turned to Elsa, who silently nodded in agreement, before she walked over to a massive computer console. "Since the beginning, I've taken DNA samples from practically every single monster I've created up until now; this time around I'll combine and splice the samples to create one final monster. This monster shall be the strongest monster I've created yet. The rangers have struggled against my monsters, but they have prevailed time and time again. This time I'd like to see how they fare against a monster possessing all of the traits of their previous opponents! "

After pressing a few buttons, turning on a few switches and turning a few dials on the computer's consoles. Strange gases began to fill a nearby chamber giving birth to a new and terrifying creature. It stood at a height of around 5'11, adorned with hard-armor-like red skin, and a massive spear like right arm, it certainly looked deadly. "Kill…" the monster whispered softly. " KILL!"

"Excellent…..." snarled Mesogog.

Hayley slowly rose from the toilet, her face was still staring straight at the pearly white toilet bowl, staring at the disgusting vomit, which swam in the toilet water. 'This is the third time I've vomited today…. I'd better go see a doctor about this.'

It was ten minutes past four when Trent got to the Cyber Café to start his shift. To him, every one of his friends began to treat him differently when they found out about the secret that he had , everyone except for Hayley that is. Hayley being the person that she was, acted like nothing was different. 'Even though everything is different now.' Thought a very depressed Trent as he put on his apron and got ready to work.

"Trent!" called out a voice from a far off distance.

Trent quickly turned to see who had called his name. It turned out to be none other then Maria, the assistant manager of the store. Although Maria was often suspicious of Trent's sudden disappearances and the fact that Hayley would never fire him for disappearing while on the job, she didn't seem to mind since she still got a bigger paycheck then him.

"Yeah? What is it Maria?" asked Trent as he quickly grabbed a tray.

"Hayley said that she'll be at the Doctor's today, so basically she'll be gone for an hour or so." Answered Maria.

Conner and Krista strolled through the park hand in hand, with all the craziness and danger in their lives, a moment like this was rare, and the two individuals savored it. "You know. I'm pretty sure that everything is going to work out fine for us." Krista blurted out; at the moment, she was wearing a jean skirt, and a crisp white blouse.

Conner raised an eyebrow. "Now what makes you say that?" he asked in a teasing tone of voice, teasing enough so that she wouldn't be offended by his insensitivity. He was currently wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"I know for a fact that you always pull through no matter how tough the battle is." Answered Krista, her hand was fingering the locket that he had given her six months ago. "Thanks to the bond between us, I can feel whether or not you're ok. It's very… reassuring. I can feel if you're struggling, if you're worried, if you're angry, and if I have to, I can lend you some Dino energy. In short whenever you fight, I fight with you."

Conner smiled before he affectionately ruffled Krista's head. "Thanks, it's nice to know that you're with me when I'm fighting."

White and sterile, those two words were sufficient enough to describe the room Hayley was waiting in. Dressed in a very loose and thin hospital gown, Hayley was anything but comfortable, finally after about ten minutes of waiting the doctor finally came in. Doctor MacInnis was a short pudgy doctor whose head was balder than an infant's behind, and was covered by several dark liver spots. 'A sign which indicates old age.' Thought Hayley observantly. "So Doctor MacInnis, can you please tell me what's wrong with me? Please tell me it isn't a big deal."

The old doctor smiled a smile, which he was used to giving to many of his patients. "Well it depends on what you feel is a big deal."

Hayley swallowed nervously, as the doctor gave her a reason for her recent case of vomiting.

After about three hours of work, Trent was finally able to call it a day and go home. 'Let's see I'm behind in my math class, the final is in about three days, so it's time to study like crazy. Let's not even get into the fact that my dad's body is taken over by some psycho mutant dinosaur.' Trent let out a breath of frustration. "When did life get this complicated?" he wondered aloud.

"When you started lying to us that's when." Trent quickly turned his head to see who had said that statement. It turned out to be none other then Kira Ford.

"What do you want?" Trent asked coldly as he hung his apron on a nearby hook.

"To talk." Replied Kira with an equal amount of venom and ice in her tone, at the moment she was wearing a pair of light blue jeans, which hugged her hips and outlined her body, a yellow shirt on top, which had gray sleeves. Her hair was tied up into two pigtails.

"To talk?" echoed Trent, "What? The rest of the gang decided that my time of exile is over and you've come bearing an olive branch?"

Kira rolled her eyes in frustration, before she took a seat on a nearby couch. "No, I came here on my own, and why are you so mad at us? We should be the ones mad at you! I mean for crying out loud. How could you not tell us that that freak is really your father? I thought we were a team"

"He isn't my father by choice!" Trent snapped getting a bit angry. "And what did you expect? For crying out loud, the guy raised me! Of course I'm going to be loyal to him."

"Yeah, but after all that he did. Releasing two crazed zords onto the city, attacking the Cyber Café, and nearly killing Hayley, turning Krista into a monster, the tyranodrone virus? And let's not forget his latest scheme, turning Tommy against the rest of us, which nearly resulted in all of us getting killed." Kira shot back angrily. "Trent, don't you have a sense of right and wrong?"

For what seemed to be an eternity there was silence, until a soft beeping sound broke it. "Go ahead, Ethan." Kira spoke into her bracelet.

"Kira, Conner, and I kinda need your help dealing with this new monster down by the warehouse district." Replied Ethan, from the sounds of his voice, the poor guy seemed to be struggling against the monster. "Even Doctor O's having trouble!"

"Got it I'm on my way." Kira said as she quickly got up off the couch, she turned to Trent. "You coming?"

Trent hesitated for a second before he gave her an answer. "Yeah I am."

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Dinothunder! Power up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

The two teenagers quickly morphed into their individual ranger suits, Kira in her bright yellow suit, and Trent in his slick white and black suit. "C'mon they need our help."

Kira was right about her teammates needing their help, since they were getting whupped by Mesogog's newest monster, a massive armor like monster with a giant spear for a left arm. Not only was it powerful physically, but it also possessed incredible fighting skills. 'Almost as skilled as the Jade Gladiator.' Thought a very annoyed Ethan as he and Conner both summed their individual weapons into their hands. In a flash of blue light, Ethan's shield quickly materialized on his right arm. "Tricershield!"

"Tyranostaff!" shouted Conner before both he and his teammate charged back into battle. However, they were quickly repelled by the monster's energy blasts. "Crap."

"I don't think this is any ordinary monster." Grunted Ethan as he got back up. "He knows that most of our weapons are designed for close range combat, that's why he won't stop blasting us."

Tommy quickly tried to attack the monster from behind with his brachiostaff, but the science teacher was quickly knocked back by the monster's massive left arm. "Even if we do get close enough to attack, the monster's long left arm provides it with enough power and range to send us flying." Said Ethan.

The monster silently waited for it's next opponent, when it was suddenly knocked down by several yellow lasers shot out by Kira who rode into battle on her yellow Raptor cycle. Kira quickly stopped in front of her teammates and quickly pulling out her thundermax laser and firing several blasts at the monster. The shots were blocked by the monster's massive right arm. "That the best you got?" growled the monster, the monster was suddenly hit with several powerful high-speed slashes executed by a person who was moving at super speed. All that could be seen was a white silhouette, the silhouette quickly delivered a few more slashes before running over to the rangers and returning to movement at a more normal speed. The silhouette turned out to be none other then Trent.

"Not even close." Sneered Trent as he sheathed his White Drago Sword.

"What are you doing here?" snarled Ethan.

"I'm a ranger and when there's a dangerous monster out on the loose, I stop it. After all, it is written in the job description. I could care less about how angry you guys are at me right now, because right now there's a monster on the loose, and we need to put aside our emotions and stop it." Trent answered coldly.

"You stop me? I'm not like the other monsters you've faced in the past." Growled the monster angrily, as he began to glow a faint color of green.

"Let's see you're ugly, you smell bad, and you're going to be beaten by us, I really don't see a difference." Sneered Ethan as he quickly drew his thundermax laser and shot a few rounds at the monster. The monster quickly used its arm as a shield and deflected the multiple blasts back at Ethan; the team barely dodged the shots.

"How am I different?" asked the monster. "Well, for starters, I have one of these! Copyzord! Arise!"

"One of what?" echoed Conner. Conner's question was quickly answered when the waters behind the monster suddenly began to bubble and rise as a familiar zord emerged from the ocean. "Just like a dragon."

The zord was huge a bore a string similarity to the late Blizzard Force Megazord. "Guys?"

"Yes, Ethan?" replied Kira.

"Isn't that the Blizzard Force Megazord?"

"Yes."

"The same Blizzard Force Megazord that nearly destroyed the city a few months back?"

"Yup."

"Oh, ok. Doctor O, mind providing us with an explanation?"

"I'm guessing that Mesogog took a good look at the zord's specs and managed to create a copy of some sort, although I highly doubt that he managed to copy anything else other then the zord's appearance." Replied Tommy, "Guys, you know what time it is."

"But what about the monster?" cried Kira frantically.

"Leave him to me." Replied Trent. "If you wanna bring down this monster you've gotta strike him at high speeds, something only I'm capable of doing."

"Fine, but be careful." Replied Kira as the Dinozords charged into battle. The three quickly leaped into their individual zords and quickly formed the Thundersaurus Megazord.

The two megazords quickly began their battle, both exchanging powerful blows, but clearly, the Copyzord had the advantage, when a powerful sword slash connected with the upper Torso of the Thundersaurus megazord nearly knocked the Megazord off its feet. The zord quickly leap up and attempted to stab it's sword into the belly of the massive robot. The Thundersaurus Megazord quickly responded with a fireball, which was shot out from the hest area. The intense heat proved to be too much for the fake megazord, as it was quickly blown sky high thanks to the sheer force of the blast before it landed in the water.

"Now's our chance!" cried Kira as the Thundersaurus Megazord quickly activated its Drill. Golden sparks of energy began to emit from all around the drill as the rotation of the drill intensified. The megazord quickly leapt into the air and dove drill first into the Copyzord destroying it in an instant. "Checkmate."

Trent and Tommy on the other hand were both having massive trouble against the monster, since it seemed like it learned from its previous mistakes and would actually grow stronger from learning its opponent's battle tactics. Trent was unable to land even a blow this time around, the same went for Tommy whose powerful sword attacks were use less against the monster. "Dammit." Grunted Trent while placing his hand over a chest wound. "Guess I have no choice, time to take it up a notch. Drago Rush Level 2!"

Trent quickly charged at the monster at a much greater speed then before, a speed so great that before the monster could even blink Trent had already delivered a slash to five different parts of the monster's body. However, that was all Trent could do when the intense level of speed proved to be too much of a strain on his body, when he collapsed. The others arrived to finish their battle with the monster.

"Oh my god Trent!" shouted Ethan in shock.

"Give up yet?" asked the monster arrogantly while kicking Trent in the gut. "Tell you what. If you rejoin Lord Mesogog's side I'll spare you and one ranger of your choice."

"What did he just say?" gasped Tommy

"He wouldn't…" started Kira.

"You don't know that." Said Ethan.

If Trent's helmet wasn't in the way, then everyone would clearly be able to see the look of confusion that Trent was currently showing. 'What do I do? If I agree to his terms then two of us will survive, but…'

Kira's words suddenly came back to Trent.

_I thought we were a team…_

"Heh, betray my friends? Betray my teammates just to save my own hide!" snarled Trent angrily.

"What did he just say?" asked Conner.

"I'm a ranger, and we work as a team! If you're gonna kill somebody, you might as well start with me!" shouted Trent.

The monster seemed to smile for a second, before it energized its spear like arm and prepared for the killing blow. However, the blow was quickly delayed when the monster was blown back by a massive gust of wind courtesy of Tommy. "You may be able to deflect laser shots, but I highly doubt that you can do the same to my gust shots." Said Tommy.

The others quickly ran over to see if Trent was all right. "You ok?" asked Ethan.

"I'll survive." Grunted Trent. "C'mon, now's our chance to finish him"

"Right." Shouted the other rangers simultaneously as they quickly combined their individual weapons to form a massive cannon, which took the efforts of all five rangers in order for them to hold it. "Z-Rex Blaster: Super Mode! Fire!"

The blast that was shot out was huge to say the least but perhaps the most striking thing about it was that the blast was shaped like a flaming Tyrannosaurus, it didn't matter that the monster tried to block because the blast was so big that it had engulfed the monster vaporizing it in an instant. After such an exhausting battle, everyone was glad to finally be able to demorph.

"So we good?" asked Trent nervously, everybody turned to Conner.

"Yeah, we're good." Answered Conner. "Sorry for treating you the way we did."

"Good, cause I could really use a nap right now." Replied Trent as he cracked a small smile.

"I know what you mean dude. I know what you mean." Said Conner, the other rangers laughed as they walked back towards the city, back towards their home.

After a long day of battling monsters, Tommy was more then looking forward to just going home and sleeping. However, those plans went out the window, the minute he walked into his house because the instant he walked in, he could instantly feel something was wrong. Taking a look at the shoe rack he had built a few years ago, he could see that there was a pair of shoes, which didn't belong to him. A pair of women's shoes "Hayley?" Tommy called out. No response, instead he got an echo. 'One of the many disadvantages of living alone in such a big house. Maybe I should ask Hayley to move in.'

Tommy froze when he found himself thinking such a thought. Although it was true that Tommy loved Hayley, and that she loved him, him asking her to move in would be a major breakthrough in their relationship. But having Hayley close by would be a definite advantage, especially if Mesogog was to launch a surprise attack. Carefully and silently Tommy walked into his living only to find the entire place illuminated by dozens of candles, and in the middle of the room was Hayley wearing one of his dress shirts, she didn't seem to be wearing anything underneath. 'At least, I know it isn't an enemy.'

"Hey." Hayley anxiously said.

"Hey." Replied Tommy, "You had me worried there for a second, I thought someone or something had broken in." Hayley turned a way, it was then when Tommy saw the expression of worry on her face, an expression that Tommy rarely saw. Tommy had know Hayley for a long time, he had been with her through the good and through the bad, but he had never seen her worried. Something was not right. "Hayley, what's wrong?"

Hayley looked around almost as if she was trying to find the right words. Finally she decided to just get it over with. "I'm pregnant."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Hmmm, this chapter took longer then expected, oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed it. To be honest, I've actually been planning for this to happen for a while. Now on to the grand finale of this story, I won't tell you what'll happen yet but I can promise it'll be a good one.

Review, it's motivation for me to write more. Plus it's nice to know that someone's reading my story.


	16. The Return, and the Plan

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power Rangers or anything related to Power Rangers, this story is nothing more then

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Chapter 16: The Return, and the Plan

"SHE'S WHAT!" echoed the rest of the gang simultaneously inside of Dino-Ops, Ethan, Trent, Kira, Conner and Krista stared at Tommy and Hayley.

"Pregnant." Replied Tommy and Hayley at the same time, at the moment Hayley was sitting on a black leather computer chair while Tommy stood next to her.

The entire gang stared jaws dropped, eyes in shock. Finally somebody decided to say something. That somebody was Kira. "Dr. O, how could you let this happen?"

"What do you mean 'How could you let this happen?'" asked Ethan while putting air quotes. At the moment he was wearing an untucked, unbuttoned plaid shirt on top of an equally untucked white tee "I'm pretty sure he was on top of her when it happened." Hayley's blush was so red that it made the color of her hair seem pale.

"Uh….ok….. I didn't need that picture in my head." replied Krista who was obviously feeling disturbed and very uncomfortable thanks to Ethan's bluntness. Presently she was wearing a black T-shirt and a blue pair of jeans, and she was sitting next to Conner.

The others nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile on Mesogog's island fortress, the time had finally come for the sinister villain to unleash the final stage of his plan. The mutant dinosaur quickly pieced together the final parts of his new and improved tyranodrone virus one that could not be cured with large amounts of Dino Energy. After adding several other ingredients, it was finally ready. The sinister Dinosaur let out a soft cackle as he realized that his dream was finally coming true. "Soon. Soon my dream will no longer be a dream, and this pathetic human ruled planet shall belong to the dinosaurs."

While Mesogog worked on his Tyranodrone Virus, Zeltrax was heading towards Reefside in his new zord, which he dubbed the "Zelzord." The colossal zord was white with the strangest shaped head and arms. But none of that mattered, it was his and it would destroy all of his enemies. The massive machine suddenly stopped moving, with a grunt of frustration Zeltrax walked over to the power chamber of the zord. Inside were various people from the town he had attacked tied to several long poles, which went from the ceiling down into the floor. None of them were able to move, all of them were terrified. Zeltrax walked over to a particular civilian who was being held in a massive glass capsule with green vines, this one was unique since the only thing left of her was a dried out husk of a person.

'One of the disadvantages of having a zord, which is powered by a person's life force.' Thought Zeltrax as he tore off the restraints, which were wrapped all around the husk of a person. The others whimpered in terror knowing what would happen next.

Zeltrax walked over to a pretty 20 year old blonde women, who was sobbing in terror, Zeltrax casually grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the same capsule the previous victim was held in. With a grunt of fury Zeltrax threw her into it, almost immediately four green vines latched themselves onto her. "No, please." She screamed. "Someone help! Someone please help me!"

The women's screams for help were never answered.

Meanwhile Mesogog had finally managed to finish perfecting the Tyranodrone virus, carefully; the devious mutant dinosaur emptied the vial filled with the gooey green virus into a canister. Mesogog silently covered the canister before inserting it into a massive missile shell.

It was then that Elsa walked into the room; she was surprised to see her master working, some he only did when he didn't want any possible screw-ups. 'Must be a big plan.' Thought Elsa as she curiously walked over to watch her master work. "Master, just what are you planning to do?"

Mesogog finished the preparations before turning over to Elsa to explain his plan, his final plan. "With this new and improved Tyranodrone Virus, I shall finally fulfill my dream of returning this planet to its prehistoric roots. By filling this missile with the virus and firing it into the stratosphere, where it will detonate and be carried around the globed by trade winds. By infecting the entire planet with this virus, I shall finally rid this pathetic planet of the disease that is known as humanity!" growled Mesogog, his eyes had an insane spark in them, a spark which scared Elsa. "But in order for my missile to reach such a height it requires approximately 72 hours to power up."

"Well, I guess we're in for a long wait then……"replied Elsa with a smirk on her face as she lazily stretched, as always she wore the same tight leather outfit which left very little to the imagination. Her trusty sword was tied at her waist as always.

"Not exactly." objected Mesogog as a small group of tyranodrones surrounded Elsa. Elsa remained oblivious of their presence since it was considered "normal" for Tyranodrones to wander the many halls and chambers of the fortress. "By powering my missile with another living being's life force, I can reduce the charging time down to a mere 12 hours."

Elsa's smirk suddenly vanished as his words sunk in. Both of her arms were suddenly grabbed by several tyranodrones, her eyes widened in terror. "M-Master, what are you planning to do?" stuttered Elsa as the Tyranodrones dragged her over to a nearby chair and forcibly strapped her down. "WHY!"

"You are my servant, Elsa, or have you already forgotten about that? I no longer have any use for you. So now I shall dispose of you. But don't worry, your life shall be sacrificed for me to complete my dream!" snarled Mesogog as he powered up his laser which would suck out all of Elsa's life force. Within a few seconds the laser was fully powered and with a bright flash of multicolored light and several disgusting sucking sounds, it drained Elsa of her life force, when the light cleared, nothing remained of Elsa, not even a withered husk of a person.

"Excellent…………."

Back at Dino-Ops, the group was discussing ideas on how to rescue Anton Mercer, Trent's father, although many good ideas were thrown out, none of them seemed to be good enough, or at the very least safe enough for the team to do without somebody getting hurt.

"Maybe we could destroy Mesogog's island." Suggested Ethan.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, except there seems to be one major flaw." Replied Kira sarcastically.

"Oh yeah? And what would the problem be?" snapped Ethan.

"Anton Mercer would sink with the island." Said Kira with a smug grin on her face. She was currently wearing a loose bright yellow tank top on top of a long sleeved white shirt along with a pair of army green cargos. Her dark blonde hair was loose.

"Oh yeah….."

"What if we hack into Mesogog's invisaportal network and use it to bring the zords onto his island and use them to destroy the base and rescue his father?" suggested Krista.

Tommy stroked his chin as he wondered whether or not the idea was a safe one. Out of everyone in the room, he was the one who possessed the most battle experience, and he knew better then everyone else that safety and recklessness just didn't mix. "While it is possible for us to hack into Mesogog's invisaportal network, it'll take way too long for us to create a portal large enough to accommodate the zords."

Hayley's ears perked up when she heard Tommy's statement. "What if we didn't use the zords, what if we used something a bit smaller but just as effective."

The entire gang stared. "What do you mean?"

Hayley didn't get a chance to answer since the commander center's alarm went off. Trouble. The massive computer screen reviewed the newest problem to be a brown-haired women being attacked by none other then Zeltrax, or at least it looked like Zeltrax…… There was something different about him.

"Is that Zeltrax?" asked a very surprised Trent.

Conner grinned eagerly. "Only one way to find out." A small flash of golden flames appeared on his wrist. "Ready?"

"Ready!" shouted the rest of the team.

"Dino Thunder Power up!"

"White Ranger Dino Power!"

And with the mechanical roar of three motorcycles and two all-terrain-vehicles, the rangers were off to stop whatever threatened their precious city of Reefside, leaving a redhead and a brunette alone to discuss….stuff. Problem was Krista and Hayley really weren't that well acquainted. The silence between the two was extremely uncomfortable.

Finally Hayley decided to break the silence.

"So, how are things going with you and Conner?" asked Hayley as she nervously brushed back a lock of her rich auburn hair.

"Pretty good I guess." Krista replied causally, "I worry about him, but I also believe in him. I know that no matter what the odds area, he and the rest of the team will always pull through. But what about you and Dr. Oliver, I mean things have got to be different now that you're pregnant with his baby."

"Yeah, things are different, I mean he freaked out at first, but now he seems happy that I'm pregnant, and I think he wants this child just as much as I do." Answered Hayely with a smile before she turned back to the computer so she could watch their battle with Zeltrax. "I've better get started on the finishing touches of the new assault vehicle."

At the moment the rangers weren't faring too well against Zeltrax, who had managed to evolve into yet another form, this one was more powerful the original Zeltrax. Armed with a slick silver body, dark black spikes which jutted out from his wrists, ankles and shoulders as well as a pair of scimitars for each one of his metal hands. The rangers were clearly outclassed, despite the fact that the odds were clearly against Zeltrax. A powerful slash sent Tommy flying into the other rangers.

His team members helped them up as Zeltrax stood, patiently waiting for his next opponent. "Give up yet? Isn't it obvious by now that you guys are seriously outclassed?" sneered Zeltrax.

"Yeah? Well we'll see about that!" growled Conner as he powered up. "You guys ready?"

"Ready!" shouted the rest of the team.

"Super Dino Mode!"

Every visor on their helmets let out with a savage roar as an aura of Dino Energy surrounded each Ranger. The white stripes on Conner's wrists and ankles grew to long sharp rock hard spikes, while Ethan gained shorter spikes on his wrists, but a pair of insanely long spikes on his shoulders, Kira's spikes were a lot shorter then the rest of the teams, but to compensate for that she obtained a pair of wings. The black marks on Trent's body grew out into long jagged blades, giving him a porcupine look, while Tommy gained several long heavy black spikes.

"Oh?" asked Zeltrax in surprise, "These odds hardly seem fair. Why don't I even them up!" Zeltrax stabbed one of his scimitars into the ground before forming a small ball of greenish black energy formed on Zeltrax's hand, the cyborg tossed the ball into the air before it formed into an invisaportal bring him his reinforcements: a small army of Triploids.

The rangers quickly charged into battle, now that they were powered up, weapons weren't really need, Ethan started the assault by slashing a triploid with the spikes on his wrist, while Kira glided in feet first into a triploid's face once she landed she quickly punched another one in the face before jumping over one and striking it's neck with her foot. Trent also flew into battle except when compared to Kira he possessed superior flying abilities, he flew in and quickly slashed four triploids with the jagged black blades on the top of his hands, he quickly followed up with a round house kick to the face of another one, before ending his assault by spinning in the air like a top, his blades stretched out, any enemies dumb enough to get close to him at that pointed paid for it with slashes to their, legs, stomachs and faces. All of this he did in midair.

Tommy quickly cut his way through the triploids with his brachiostaff, before charging directly Zeltrax, but he never reached Zeltrax since he was suddenly doggie-piled by several triploids registering him unable to move. "Dammit!" snarled Tommy in frustration as he struggled to move.

Conner quickly sweep kicked a triploid before slashing several of them with the spikes on his arms. He quickly charged at Zeltrax and attempted a flying kick but he was repelled by a dark purple barrier projected by Zeltrax. "Didn't you hear me the first time? You're outclassed!" sneered Zeltrax as he blasted Conner with cruel bolts of green lighting, which sent him flying.

Conner struggled to get up as the others ran over to help them, the defeated triploids laid motionless on the concrete ground before bursting into dust. "Kira, Ethan!" shouted Conner as he summoned the Shield of Triumph into his hands.

"Right!" said Ethan and Kira simultaneously before they ran up to Conner, the two quickly formed two golden balls of Dino Energy and sent it into the shield. Almost immediately Conner's ranger suit changed, the white stripes on his arms became a cool blue, bright gold trimmings were added to his helmet, the Tyranomorpher on his wrist became a pure gold as the transformation continued, finally the three-pronged foot symbol on his chest became a golden five pronged reflection of the Shield of Triumph.

"Triassic Ranger power!" shouted Conner.

"Oh? Now things are getting interesting…" said Zeltrax eagerly. "But what's with all the power ups? You must be some kind of power-up junkie."

Conner quickly pointed his shield at Zeltrax. "Triassic Dimension!" The shield began to glow a bright gold as Conner and his opponent Zeltrax was suddenly transported into another dimension. Zeltrax landed hard, he quickly got up and surveyed his surroundings, he was standing on a massive stone pillar in the middle of the ocean, powerful waves crashed against the pillar, the skies were a bright and the sun was shining, the tranquility in the skies was a stark contrast to the violent unrest in the ocean around Zeltrax.

"W-Where am I?" wondered Zeltrax.

"You're in my world now…." Said Conner as he gracefully landed on the same pillar. "This is the Triassic dimension, a dimensional field controlled entirely by me. I have only shown this to the most wicked monsters."

"I'm honored, but I guess I deserve to see this, after I slaughtered that entire town of people." Sneered Zeltrax.

"Let's fight!" snarled Conner, as he converted the Shield of Triumph into the Sword of Triumph. The two warriors stood ready, Conner with his sword, Zeltrax with his scimitars. A powerful wave hit the rock formation they were standing on and the two warriors charged into battle, the start of their climatic battle was signified by a massive explosion of a golden red aura being emitted by Conner and a silver blue aura being emitted by Zeltrax, the two auras merged to form a mighty explosion of Dino Energy.

A/N: Well ok, this officially begins the mulit-chapter end of this story. A lot of challenges as well as battles are coming up, but don't worry I promise that the ending of this story will be a good one.

Please review, it's motivation for me, plus it's nice to know someone's reading my story.


	17. A reason for living

Note: I am in no way affiliated with Power Rangers or anything related to Power Rangers, no money has been made off this story it is nothing more than a way for me to show my appreciation for the series.

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Chapter 17: A reason for living

Inside of the Triassic Dimension, Conner and Zeltrax continued their battle, a battle involving a fierce exchange of punches, kicks, and slashes. A normal person would have collapsed from the intensity of the combat. But the two weren't normal, that much was clear as Conner quickly ducked in order to dodge a scimitar swipe from Zeltrax and dodge rolled to dodge the follow-up attack. He quickly got back up and delivered a devastating slash to Zeltrax's chest. Conner quickly followed up with a diagonal slash on the chest of his foe before spinning around and delivering a powerful spin kick to his face. Zeltrax stumbled back in pain, but he still refused to let up. The former archeologist charged forward again, however Conner proved to also be far too fast as he quickly dodged several energy blasts and got close enough to deliver a slash to his belly and followed up with a rising slash to his chest, Conner quickly ended the combo with a powerful drop kick to Zeltrax's chest.

Conner quickly follows up his assault combo by blasting Zeltrax with a wave of red and gold energy.

"Dammit!" growled Zeltrax as he recovered from the powerful blow. "I can't lose here! I won't!"

"You _will_ lose here." snarled Conner as he got back into another fighting stance. "You fight for nobody other then yourself; your selfish desires will be your downfall!"

Zeltrax suddenly felt an arm grab onto his shoulders, a pale ghostly white arm that had belonged a police officer that he had killed a few days back. "No…. It's not possible." More and more ghosts started to appear; each one of them attacked Zeltrax, using their bodies as weapons in order to hold him down. Soon Zeltrax was completely bound by the ghosts of all the people he had murdered; he was unable to move, the people had rendered him completely immobile.

"_I had a family…" cried a twenty-four year-old African American Man. _

"_I was going to be a doctor…" screamed a young blonde girl._

"_My parents are never going to know what happened to me…," groaned a kindergartener. _

"_I was only eight years old… I had my whole life ahead of me…" _

"Zeltrax, the souls of the people you've killed, they demand justice!" shouted Conner as his sword began to shine brightly until it became consumed in a burning yellow aura.

"No! This cannot be!" screamed Zeltrax.

Conner quickly raised his sword above his head, as he prepared to strike the final blow. "Sword of Triumph, full power!" shouted Conner as he drew a circle in midair with his sword forming a blazing circle of power. "Blazing slash!" The ghosts of the people flew into the Sword of Triumph, causing it to power up to an even greater level of strength. The slash that followed was amazingly powerful; the slash was so powerful that it shattered the barriers of the Triassic dimension causing the two to return to a more normal astral plane of existence.

While Conner had managed to land on his feet, Zeltrax landed face first on the ground before exploding; the only thing left of him was a disgusting puddle of green slime. The others, unmorphed, quickly ran over to him, following them was a woman who resembled Principal Randall.

Conner crossed his arms before calling out: "Power Down" in a bright flash of light he changed back into his civilian form. "Is that Principal Randall?" asked Conner curiously.

"It's a long story." Answered Kira, "C'mon we'd better get back to the base."

The others nodded in agreement, before hopping on their individual vehicles and speeding away. When all of the rangers were gone, the green puddle, which was once known as Zeltrax, began to bubble violently before glowing a bright red color and forming itself back into Zeltrax version 3. "Feh, did you fools really think that I could be destroyed that easily?"

Zeltrax flexed his arms, yes, everything seemed to work fine, and it wasn't that big of a surprise. After all he had gone through several different evolutions before he had finally chosen this form, a form powerful enough to destroy the rangers. "Or at least that's what I thought, until I was beaten by that damn Triassic Ranger." Growled Zeltrax. "Did you get all of that battle data Z-prime? Good, they should be half way back to their base by now. Get ready to find out their meeting place."

The rangers went into their base blissfully ignorant of the dangerous opponent watching them from a distance. "So, that's where you have been hiding from me. Well, rangers this time there is no escape!" snarled the figure before disappearing in a red invisaportal.

Inside the base the team was completely focused on what "Elsa" had to say. She had changed a lot, where her eyes were once viscous and full of anger, they were now scared and confused. It took a while for her to calm down and regain her posture, and then she told them about Mesogog's plan. "In about 24 hours, Mesogog will launch a missile containing a stronger Tyranodrone virus into the atmosphere. Once it reaches the atmosphere, it will detonate and the virus shall be blown across the planet by global trade winds. Once this happens, the entire planet will become infected with the virus." Elsa said softly as she nervously fidgeted around in her seat.

The faces of the Dino Rangers darkened as the information sank in. "Then that's it, the war is over Mesogog's won." Ethan said in a depressed tone of voice.

"Not exactly." Interrupted Hayley. "We still have one more trick up our sleeve."

Tommy raised an alarmed eyebrow. "Hayley, the assault vehicle is not yet ready for battle, and even if it was, it still hasn't been field tested. It's just not safe."

"We don't have much of a choice right now." Said Hayley sternly. "If Mesogog's missile manages to get up into the atmosphere then there's nothing we can do. Not even Conner's Triassic powers can negate the entire virus."

"Fine. Guys we'll set out in about thirty minutes, get ready. Krista I want you to make an anonymous phone call to the mayor warning her of the danger." Said Tommy. "I want all of you guys to take this time to calm your minds; this mission is definitely the most dangerous one yet. So I'd understand if you guys would want to avoid coming on this mission."

"Dr. O, we may be teenagers with attitude, but we are also Power Rangers, and that means that when there's danger. We'll be there." States Ethan in a scolding tone of voice. The others nodded their heads in agreement. "We'll be there count on it."

The twenty-eight-year-old Tommy Oliver couldn't help but smile at Ethan's statement, they all reminded him so much of himself when he was their age, passionate about what he was doing. Now as the mentor to the newest team of rangers, he feels proud to be part of this team, a team that is willing to sacrifice their own lives for the sake of preserving peace. "Very well, then we'll leave in eighty minutes."

For the next 70 minutes, the entire base seemed to be filled with a type of electricity, like the calm before a storm. The teenagers had gone upstairs to prepare themselves both mentally and physically for the mission ahead while Tommy and Hayley had decided to stay downstairs to finish the preparations for the assault vehicle. The entire gang seemed nervous, which was understandable since this was going to be the most dangerous mission ever they would attempt. Ethan was busy playing one of his hand-held video games. He is so concentrated on his game that he doesn't notice Kira approaching behind him, until she taps him on the shoulder causing him to toss his game into the air in surprise. The game falls to the ground and the screen cracks. "Jeez!" groans Ethan in frustration.

"Sorry." Says Kira.

"It's ok; I guess I'm just nervous." Replies Ethan.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why do you play those childish games?" asks Kira.

"For the same reason you play music, video games are something I love. They provide me an escape from the real world." Says Ethan. "Sometimes these games are all I have…."

Kira nods in understanding.

Tommy silently watched Hayley work, even after three years of courtship and flirt coupled with am official six-month long romantic relationship, Tommy has always felt that Hayley's true beauty can always be seen when she's working, here she smiles, she laughs, she gets frustrated, but most importantly she is herself. "Hayley." He says quietly, Hayley turns to look at him. "We need to talk."

Hayley is silent.

"We've been playing this game for a while now, haven't we?" asks Tommy.

"What are you getting at…." Asks Hayley, Tommy got down on one Knee and Hayley could feel her heart explode and her pulse quicken. "Tommy……"

"Hayley, I love you with all my heart. Please don't think that I am doing this because you're pregnant, no I'm doing this because I love you. I love you so much that I can't stand being apart from you. I can't even bear to imagine a life without you. You're the one I want to spend my life with." Says Tommy, he has never been this nervous in his life, nor has he ever made such a big life changing decision other than choosing to become a Power Ranger. "Hayley Ismay Johnston, will you marry me?"

By now Hayley is crying, an expression of indescribable happiness on her face. "Tommy, you shouldn't have said that." She whispered, her voice sounded both sad and happy, it was impossible to tell her emotions at this time.

Tommy felt his heart drop.

"Now you're going to have trouble writing your wedding vows." She says with a sniffle, her eyes are slightly red from all the crying.

Tommy felt like he was flying.

Conner is nervous, matter of fact he hadn't been this nervous since he had his first soccer match in the second grade. At the moment he is sitting on the stairs in the front porch of Tommy's home. A cold wind blows and Conner feels a shiver go through his body, but suddenly the cold suddenly seems to go away as a long red blanket is draped over his body. Conner quickly turns around to see who was kind enough to bring a blanket out for him, it turns out to be none other then Krista. "Hey, the others are looking for you."

"Really?" asks Conner. "Is it time to go?"

Krista shakes her head. "You seemed worried, is everything ok?" She sits down on a step which is lower then Conner's. Conner drapes some of the blanket over her shoulders to make sure she doesn't get cold.

"You know, I haven't been this nervous since my first soccer game." Krista snuggles up to him.

"Really?"

Conner chuckles softly. "Back then soccer was the only thing I cared about, a beat that and cartoons." Krista giggled. "Back then Soccer was my only responsibility, soccer was my world. Now I have to save the world on a weekly and sometimes biweekly schedule."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I think you're doing a great thing." Says Krista.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, when I first met you, I thought that you were nothing more than an old jock, but now look at you. You've changed a lot, you've grown a lot." Explains Krista. "You're not a dumb jock, you're Conner McKnight, Red Dino Ranger."

A smile slowly creeps onto Conner's face before he affectionately kisses Krista on the top of her head. "Thanks, I really needed the encouragement." He says softly.

"That's what I'm here for." Says Krista, the entrance to Tommy's house opens as Trent silently walks out, Conner turns to face him, no need for words, both know what is about to happen.

"It's time." He says softly. Conner nods.

"It's time." Laughs Mesogog as he watches the console meter measuring the amount of energy fill up to maximum. "Now to launch my Tyranodrone virus missile." A kick to his face sends Mesogog flying. "What? Who?"

"Me." Says Trent with a confident smirk as he emerges from his camouflage state. "Today's the day you go down!"

"Fool! You are only one person, do you honestly think that you can defeat me?" snarls Mesogog.

"Heh, I don't need to defeat you, only distract you!" replies Trent as he gets into a fighting stance, explosions suddenly rock the fortress.

"What?" gasps Mesogog, he quickly turns to one of his monitor screens, on it is a massive red truck with massive laser on it's roof.

Trent smiles arrogantly, it was all a part of Hayley's plan, to hack into Mesogog's invisaportal system and use Mesogog's own technology against by brining the new Triceramax Assault truck onto the island. Currently Hayley was piloting the truck via computer back at Dino Ops, while the red, black, blue, white, and yellow Dino gems were used as an energy source to power the massive laser which would be used to destroy Mesogog's island fortress. Conner, Kira and Tommy were in charge of making sure nothing happens to the laser, this of course includes fighting off any pesky tyranodrones.

Trent and Ethan were given the job of rescuing Anton Mercer, Ethan had proved to be a crucial part in rescuing Anton Mercer since he was being held in a massive steel cage, a cage which was easily smashed apart thanks to Ethan's Dino powers.

"You dare?" growls Mesogog. "YOU DARE TO OPPOSE ME?" A powerful punch to Mesogog's Jaw sends him flying across the room.

"Hey, opposing the bad guys is written in our job description, well that and 'must know how to pilot giant robot.'" Says Ethan while carrying an unconscious Anton Mercer on his back.

"You're late." Says Trent.

"Blame your dad, the guy really needs to go on a diet." Replies Ethan, he quickly raises his communicator. "Too bad we can't morph right now. Hayley, how much more time until you have that laser cannon ready?"

"Five minutes." Replies Hayley on the other end, "Do you have any idea how much time it takes converting Dino Gem energies into usable energy?"

"Well then how long will it take for you to get an invisaportal ready?" asks Trent.

"Now, if you want to end up in Tijuana, thirty seconds if you want to end up in Reefside." Replies Hayley,

"I hear Tijuana's pretty nice this time of ye-" starts Ethan

"Ethan!" says Trent.

"It was just a joke. " says Ethan, suddenly a green invisaportal opens up behind him. "I'm guessing that this is our ticket home." Ethan quickly leaps in, Trent follows, Mesogog also tries to jump through, but the portal disappears at the last second.

Meanwhile on the Triceramax Assault Truck, Kira, Conner, and Tommy have their hands full trying to keep the Tyranodrones off the assault truck, at this point in the game, the foot soldiers have gotten desperate and have begun to use their own bodies as projectiles in a desperate attempt to stop the truck. "Haley, I hope that laser's ready!" says Tommy as he jumps off the truck, since Hayley's piloting the truck via computer, a driver isn't really needed. Conner and Kira are already on the ground busy taking out Tyranodrone. Krista, who insisted on coming, quickly summons up a barrier to protect the truck.

"Hayley I can only keep this up for three minutes. So you've better hurry that laser up!" Says Krista, already she could feel her body beginning to tire. A sign of strain on a person who shares Dino Powers with another, instead of possessing her own.

"Hayley? Are you there?" shouts Tommy, The laser suddenly fires a bright brilliant beam of energy at Mesogog's fortress generating several massive explosions. Hayley still wouldn't respond. A massive invisaportal opens up in front of them they quickly go through, escaping as the island begins to implode due to the main fortress starting to go under.

More explosions begin to rock Mesogog's island fortress. "No." he whispers, as the truth dawns upon him. "This cannot be, nooooooo!"

"Seems, like you've gotten yourself into quite a mess." Says a voice behind Mesogog.

Mesogog turns around in alarm. "You!" he gasps. It turned out to be none other then Zeltrax, in his original form, casually leaning against the wall.

"Me, and I'm here to make an offer." He says in an arrogant tone of voice. "Your base is destroyed, your missiles now useless without a method of launching them. You only have one thing left."

"Oh?" snarls Mesogog. "And what's that?"

"Revenge, together we can exact our on Tommy Oliver and his team of Power Rangers, once we've destroyed them we can rid this planet of the plague called humans." Says Zeltrax, he offers Mesogog his hand. Mesogog is hesitant. "What more do you have to lose?"

With a bit of reluctance Mesogog takes Zeltrax's hand, suddenly he feels himself fusing with the demonic cyborg. "What? What is this? What's going on!" shouts Mesogog.

"I'm absorbing your life force, with this boost, I'll be invincible!" laughs Zeltrax. "Did you honestly think that I would work along side you?" Suddenly Zeltrax felt a strange force go through his body. "What's happening to me!"

In a bright flash of light, Zeltrax and Mesogog merged, when the light cleared, their stood neither Mesogog nor Zeltrax. No the two were no more, now there stood a tall black machine-like creature, he stood up right, in one hand he holds a powerful red spear, jagged and sharp. In another hand there are several razor-sharp talons. A fusion of machine and mutant, he lifts his hand to his face, a face completely covered by a helmet with several ivory spikes jutting out from it. "Mesogog, Zeltrax, these have been the names that I have been called in the past, now I shall throw out these names." He says in a dangerously quiet tone of voice. "My new name shall be Zelgog, a name suitable for humanity's executioner." Explosions continue to rock the base, as the newly dubbed Zelgog escapes via red invisaportal.

Dino-Ops turned out to be a massive wreck when the rangers returned. Wires hung out, the main computers were a mess, and Hayley was no where to be found.

"What happened here?" asks Kira.

"Looks like someone broke in and trashed the place." Replies Tommy as he examines one of the few undamaged computer monitors, he quickly types in a few commands onto the keyboard. "Luckily, I installed a system of security cameras down here."

"Wha? You did?" asks Conner nervously.

"Yes, I did." Says Tommy.

"So that means…."

"Yup, I caught you and Krista making out on tape."

The others stared. "What?"

The massive computer screen suddenly flickers on, loud screams could be heard, Hayley's screams. The rangers watched as Hayley was dragged out by Zeltrax.

"_Smitty, you don't have to do this." _

"_Smitty no longer exists! Not even Zeltrax exists anymore!" snarls Zeltrax, "Now come you shall be the new power-source for my Zelzord!" _

_With that said, Zeltrax quickly dragged Hayley into an invsiaportal. _

Tommy angrily punched the wall. "Zeltrax!"

"Dr. O?" asks a nervous Ethan.

"This time, we'll finish things!"

A/N: Ok, now the finale truly starts, but first things first I am soooo sorry for taking so long to update. Oh well, ok show of hands who was expecting to see Zeltrax merge with Mesogog? Nobody? Good. Because I've been planning this from chapter one, you see when I decided to give Zeltrax the ability to drain a person's life energy I thought 'hey what happens if Mesogog's unique body structure causes a problem and takes over Zeltrax's body?' And from that point the idea for Zelgog came along.

Please review, I need some constructive criticism plus it's nice to know that someone's actually reading my story.


	18. Finale Part 1: Despair

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power Rangers or any of its affiliates; no money has been made off of this money.

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Chapter 18: Finale part 1: Despair

Seeing the familiar green vortex open, the inhabitants of Reefside quickly flee the scene. However, unlike the other days where a human sized monster-of-the-week would emerge from the portal, this time a massive white robot emerged from the portal. It was perhaps the strangest thing anyone had ever seen before. It had a white armored skirt which covered its legs, thin arms which held a very long staff, and a massive head. Unknown to many people this machine was named the Zelzord, named after its founder, a former human named Smitty, but Smitty had fallen deep into a pool of hatred and he has cast out his human name, he now goes by the name of Zeltrax. But due to recent events not even Zeltrax exists anymore.

Now there is only Zelgog, a creature hell bent on destroying humanity and shaping the planet to fit his desires.

In the damp darkness of the Zelzord, he sat, waiting, waiting for his enemies to arrive. _"Yes… This power, this power is what I need to annihilate the disease of mankind." _He growls, he flexes his fingers in anticipation of his inevitable final conflict with Tommy Oliver, the Black DinoThunder Ranger... "I have Tommy Oliver's lover, and soon I shall have his head!"

"_Fool, Tommy Oliver means nothing! We are already powerful, with my mind and your ability to split your body into two forms! Let us take the Dino Gems from those cursed Power Rangers; with the power of the gems combined with our own we shall be invincible. We shall become a living god!" _says Zelgog, he quickly rises from his seat and grabs his spear. "I have told you before, my vengeance is all that matters, anything we do afterwards is none of my concern."

Zelgog begins to laugh manically, tied in a corner of the Zelzord is Hayley, who shivers in fear. 'Tommy….'

"Now let us begin our vengeance!" he says as he walks over to a control panel, placing his hand on the control sphere, he quickly activates the Zelzord. With a soft humming noise the Zelzord is activated, Zelgog snaps his fingers and a red invisaportal suddenly opens up in front of the massive machine. "Today marks the day of humanity's end!"

"_Excellent!"_

The Zelzord activates and begins blasting several buildings with green lightning. People scream in terror as debris begins to fall on them. "AHAHAHAHA! Yes, suffer! Know my power!" laughs Zelgog sadistically.

Tommy had nearly gone berserk when he found out that Zeltrax had abducted Hayley. The others were confused, but they didn't know about his past. For several years Tommy had been a professional racecar driver; however a horrible accident put his blossoming career to a sudden stop. After his racing accident, Tommy was forced to quit racing, this proved to have a very negative impact on both his social health and mental health as he fell into a pit of depression, alcohol, and an addiction to painkillers. Eventually his girlfriend at the time left him because of his addiction. Then one day he woke up and failed to recognize the person staring back at him in the mirror; it was then that he realized that he needed to change. Yet even during the years of project Dino Thunder, he could feel his craving for painkillers returning, there was only one reason why he didn't fall back into his addiction, Hayley. Hayley was the one who had kept him grounded all these years, she's been his rock. 'I will save you Hayley.' Thinks Tommy, he clenches his fist tightly. 'Even if it costs me my life, I will save you!"

"Guys, we have to find Zeltrax." Says Conner.

"But where do we start looking?" asks Trent.

"We should split up." Suggest Kira.

"Yeah, Conner will take the harbors, Trent the Warehouse district, Kira the industrial areas, and…" agrees Ethan.

"We don't need to look for Zeltrax." Says Tommy cutting in. "Zeltrax is determined to ruin my life, and he's included Hayley in his plans." The others gather around him as he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a small white device that resembles an IPOD shuffle. "Find Hayley and we find Zeltrax."

He presses a button on the device and with a flash of green, red and white light a massive holographic arrow appears in midair. The arrow spins for several seconds before pointing at a single direction. "When I gave Hayley her Christmas present, that bracelet, I installed a tracking device inside of it incase something like this happened. I never thought that I would have to use it."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" asks Kira.

"This time we bring the battle to him!" exclaims Ethan.

Suddenly Krista's phone starts to play the entertainer, her signature ring tone, she quickly answers it. "Mom, this is a really bad time. Where am I? I'm with Conner and a few friends, we're studying over at Dr. Oliver's place. Why?" Krista's eyes slowly begin to widen in horror. "Ok, I understand mom, I'll come home right away."

"What is it?" asks Ethan. Krista slowly turns to face the others.

"I think you guys may need to bring the zords this time around." She says nervously, "My mom says that the major has declared a state of emergency, something about a massive white robot appearing from a green dimensional portal and attacking the city."

"It's got to be Zeltrax." Says Trent, suddenly all of the damaged computer screens turn on.

"You are half right, human." Says a voice, as all the computer screens suddenly begin to display images of Zelgog, the gang was clearly shocked at Zeltrax's newest face, unknown that he had a new form.

"Zeltrax?" asks Conner. "That's not possible, I destroyed you!"

"_Zeltrax, no longer exists! There is only Zelgog!" _snarls the beast. "Tommy Oliver, I have your lover, you and I have unfinished business."

"It's me you want! You leaver her out of this!" shouts Tommy angrily.

"_Give me the Dino gems, and I shall return your precious human lover." _Demands Zelgog. "Or would you prefer that I destroy everything that you love with my invincible Zelzord. You will know where to find me!" The computer screens all simultaneously turn off.

"Dr. O, what should we do?" asks Kira.

"The same thing that we always do." Tommy says softly. "Save the day."

In the fifteen-years that Devin has known Cassidy, he has never seen her scared before. She wasn't scared when they went mountain-climbing in seventh grade, and she sure wasn't scared during the now famous "robot dinosaur rampage" crisis. But now she was practically in tears as she buried her face into his chest, whimpering in fear. "Oh my god, are we all going to die down here!" she whimpers.

Unknown to many of its inhabitants, Reefside had a series of twenty-something massive underground bomb shelters, which were constructed during the Cold War, now they were used to shelter people from a killer robot. Devin gently wraps his arms around her comfortingly. "It'll be ok." He says gently. "We still have the Power Rangers; they have yet to let us down."

"Yeah." She says in agreement.

"Listen, I know this probably isn't the best time or the most appropriate place to ask you this, but…" Cassidy looks up curiously, her reporter instincts kicking in. "if we live through all this, will you go out with me?"

Cassidy smiles warmly, and Devin feels his heart skip a beat. However their moment of peace is suddenly shattered when the entire shelter begins to shake. Up on the surface, the Zelzord continues to blast the city with cruel bolts of green lightning. However the pilot of this demonic machine felt no pleasure in this senseless violence, all he wanted to do was draw the rangers out. "Where are you, Power Rangers? Will you stand by and watch as your home is destroyed!" growls Zelgog. _"Yes… Come to me, come to your deaths!" _

The rangers quickly arrive at the scene horrified to see the size of the Zelzord. "So that's the Zelzord?" asks Ethan. "It doesn't seem that bad." The zord suddenly unleashes several blasts of green lightning blowing several buildings and skyscrapers into oblivion. "Forget I said that."

The Dinozords quickly charge into battle, while a dozen triploids descend from the skies, the rest are being used to power the Zelzord, which got its power from living objects. "Trent you handle the Triploids, Conner, Ethan, Kira, I want you guys to confront the Zelzord in the megazord, I'm going in to save Hayley!" says Tommy.

"Got it." Says Trent as he quickly draws his Drago Saber and charges into battle, he easily outmaneuvers the Triploids cutting down each one with ease. Suddenly another invisaportal opens and another and another, each one depositing more and more Triploids. The Triploids quickly surround Trent before pouncing on him.

"Trent!" cries Kira, she's stopped by Ethan.

"He's doing his part, we have to do our part!" says Ethan, Kira nods reluctantly.

The Dinozords charge into battle and the rangers quickly enter and combine to form the Thundersaurus Megazord. "Let's take this guy down!" says Conner, the others agree, as the Megazord quickly charges into battle, furiously attacking the Zelzord. Tommy quickly uses the distraction to cut a massive hole in the Zelzord, one big enough for him to enter. The hole immediately heals itself after he enters. The Zelzord quickly blasts the Megazord with cruel bolts of green lightning, in the cockpit; the rangers hang on for dear life. "We can't lose!"

Dark, that was the first thing that comes to mind when exploring the Zelzord, white mist covers the floor, and several fresh skeletons and corpses are actually compressed into the organic walls. "Hayley?" shouts Tommy.

"Tommy!" Tommy quickly follows the voice leading to a massive control room where Hayley is found tied to a massive black and violet pillar, several green vines holding her in place. "Tommy!" she cries happily.

Tommy quickly runs over. "C'mon let's get out of here!" he says, he is suddenly hit by several energy blasts. Groaning he quickly rises to his feet, and turns to see Zelgog standing before him, a jagged spear in his hand. "Zelgog!"

"You're not going anywhere!" growls Zelgog. _"Yes… The fun's just beginning!" _

"Those voices…" says Tommy. "Mesogog and Zeltrax?"

"_Indeed." _Says Zelgog. "Our hatred has given birth to a new power. One strong enough to exact my revenge!"

Outside the Megazord is getting it's ass handed to it by the powerful Zelzord as it quickly summons up another blast of green lightning. The Megazord quickly falls to the ground, sending several quakes through the underground shelters. "Guys, I'm worried about Dr. Oliver. I'm going in to help!" says Kira as she quickly evacuates the Megazord, she quickly takes a massive leap of faith towards the massive machine and blasts her way into the Zelzord.

"Ethan, playing fair in this battle is only gonna get us killed." Says Conner. "Think you can handle the Mezodon?"

"Thought you never ask!" cries Ethan happily as he grabs the Shield of Triumph. Already the Mezodon Rover is charging into battle in a flash of red, gold and black, the familiar Styracosaurus pulling the massive black chariot. It quickly changes itself into its battle mode complete with it's twin axes. "Let's do this!"

The Mezodon Megazord quickly charges in and slashes the Zelzord with it's twin battle axes driving it back in the process after a few slashes it quickly moves out of the way and allows the Thundersaurus Megazord to hurl it's Pterang at the zord causing even more damage to it.

"Try this up for size!" shouts Conner, the head of the Tyrannozord opens up and he blasts the Zelzord with several powerful fireballs, the evil zord is now smoking due to the intense heat. Conner and Ethan are shocked to see that their efforts haven't even managed to lay a single scratch on the machine. "What?"

"No way!" Cries Ethan, and then the Zelzord counterattacks. "WHOA!"

Kira quickly enters the control room of the Zelzord to find Tommy lying on the ground panting in exhaustion as Zelgog raises his spear and prepares to strike the final blow. Kira quickly pulls out her Thundermax laser and blasts him knocking him away. "Dr. O!" she cries as she runs over to see if he's ok. "Are you ok?"

"I'll be fine." He grunts. "Get Hayley!"

"Got it." Says Kira, she quickly runs over to Hayley and blasts the vines, cutting her loose from her confines in the process. "Good to see you in one piece."

"Cute. Save it for later." Comments Hayley. "I just want to get out of here."

Zelgog quickly rises up from the ground, his anger building. "You're not going anywhere!" he snarls before he spreads his arms releasing a thick black and purple mist from the gem embedded within his chest. The mist spreads out to the outside darkening the skies to the point where it was no longer blue, it is now a sickly yellow color.

Conner and Ethan are shocked at this new development. "What's going on?" wonders Conner.

"No idea." Says Ethan, suddenly the Zelzord unleashes yet another barrage of lightning onto the two Megazords. "AAAHHH!" cries Ethan as both Megazord hits the ground.

"No way, did that thing suddenly get stronger!" asks Conner.

"My body and mind have bonded with the Zelzord, whose powers are derived from Dino Energy." Says Zelgog inside the Zelzord. "My hatred provides my ultimate weapon with more than enough power to devastate this pathetic city."

On ground level, the Triploids have given up on trying to attack Trent, instead they have resorted to doggie piling him in order to keep him immobile, while their comrades head towards the shelters. "No! Let get off of me!" shouts Trent.

"No…" whispers Tommy. "This can't be!"

"_Yes, fall into despair." _Laughs Zelgog. _"For soon I shall end it all!" _

"I'm not going to lose here…." Screams Conner.

A/N: And here begins the finale, a two parter, right now I'm feeling that it's way too much like thunder struck part 2, so I'm going to have to make a few changes. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. If you are or you aren't drop a review some praise or constructive criticism is always welcome.


	19. Finale Part 2: Shining Hope!

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power Rangers or anything related to Power Rangers, no money has been made off of this story, it is nothing more than a way for me to express my love for the series.

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Finale Part 2: Shining Hope!

Conner slowly rises to his feet, the Thundersaurus Megazord follows. "Ethan you ok?" he asks, his breath coming out in ragged pants. The megazord's cockpit was a complete mess, wires were scattered around everywhere, sparks flew out from several loose wires every now and then.

"Yeah." Replies Ethan, his cockpit was also a mess. Ethan slowly rises up from the ground, the Mezodon Megazord gets back up as well, imitating the actions of its pilot, it also rises to its feet, both of its hands tightly grip its twin battle axes.

The Zelzord stands waiting patiently for its opponents to strike again. "You ready to throw in the towel?" asks Conner, his breathing is irregular, but he doesn't care, there is too much at stake right now. Hayley's life, Dr. O's unborn child's life, and the lives of everyone in Reefside, the fate of all these things lay in the hands of a 3.0 GPA soccer player and an ultra hardcore video gamer. Most people would have quit, but the growth that these two have experienced in the past year has been phenomenal, their friends and teammates have complete confidence in them.

"Hell no." says Ethan.

"Good, me neither." Snarls Conner.

"CHARGE!" shouts Ethan, and the Megazords did just that, this time with renewed strength. Attacking the Zelzord furiously with its twin battle axes before Conner runs in and smashes the Tricerafist into the stomach of the devious machine. "We can't afford to lose!"

"We won't lose!"

On the ground level, Zelgog's army of Triploids had managed to overwhelm Trent and keep him down by doggie piling him. While about twenty triploids held Trent down the rest of the army quickly made their way toward several of Reefside's bomb shelters which were currently housing all of the citizens of Reefside. Suddenly several bright golden streams light shoot out in all directions from the center of the massive pile of triploids. The Triploids are suddenly all blown away by a powerful burst of energy. They all disintegrate in midair; the light slowly fades to reveal Trent, in his Super Dino Mode. Black spikes stick out from practically every single part of his body, giving a him a fierce look.

"Ok, now I'm mad." Says Trent before he suddenly unleashes his super speed attack, the Drago Rush, he quickly cuts down the triploids, before he draws his Drago Sword. "Drago Energy arrows!" He quickly draws several energy arrows in midair and fires them at some Triploids about 30 feet away. Every single arrow hit a triploid in the back causing them to disintegrate from the intense dino energy concentration stored inside each one of the arrows.

"Sixty down, about a hundred more to go." Mutters Trent in a slightly annoyed tone of voice. He quickly charges back into battle.

Within the Zelzord, Tommy and Kira have both decided to take a stand against the overwhelmingly powerful Zelgog. Both quickly draw their personal weapons, Tommy armed with his Brachiostaff, and Kira armed with her Pteragrips. "Kira, look's like we're going to have to fight our way out."

"Fine with me." Says Kira the two quickly charge into battle. But Zelgog proves to be far too powerful he quickly drives them back with several cruel blasts of green lightning.

"Fools! You don't stand a chance against me!" laughs Zelgog. _"Surrender your Dino Gems, and I may spare your lives, yes..." _

Tommy quickly contacts Conner. "Conner, we need an escape route now."

"No problem, I've just got an idea. You guys might want to stay a few feet away from the walls." Replies Conner.

"I won't let you escape!" shouts Zelgog, he quickly charges towards the two. But before he even gets with twenty feet of the rangers, a massive red drill-like arm, the arm of the Thundersaurus Megazord, suddenly bursts through the wall hitting Zelgog dead on sending him flying.

"Kira, get Hayley out of here." Says Tommy.

"But…" begins Kira.

"JUST DO IT!" he yells angrily.

Kira quickly complied as she grabbed Hayley's hand and they both leaped out through the hole created by Conner. Hayley screams loudly, but the two manage to land safely even though Hayley was a still little freaked out by the fall. Kira lands just as Trent is finishing off the rest of Triploids, he quickly slashes through them at super speed, he quickly powers down to his normal ranger form, the spikes disappearing in a soft golden flash. "You made it!" exclaims Trent as he quickly runs up. "Where's Dr. O?"

"He's still up there, with that monster." Says Kira worriedly. "I shouldn't have left him up there alone."

"He'll be alright." Says Hayley quietly.

"How do you know?" asks Trent.

"I don't. But worrying isn't going to solve anything, right now the best I can do is trust in him." Replies Hayley.

Back up on the Zelzord, Tommy is desperately trying to reason with his old friend one more time. "Smitty, it doesn't have to be this way! Please, let me help you." begs Tommy trying to make one last effort to stop his old frielnd, but Zelgog chooses to ignore his pleas and lets out an angry roar before he charges at Tommy. The two battle, Zelgog driving Tommy back against a wall, Tommy quickly leaps up and press his feet against the wall, using it as a foot hold in order to continue parrying Zelgog's blows. "Smitty, stop!"

"Smitty's gone!" snarls Zelgog angrily; his attacks suddenly become much more furious. Tommy decides to fall back as he quickly somersaults over Zelgog and slashes him across the back. He then quickly heads towards the exit and leaps out. "No! I won't let you escape."

He quickly follows but something in his body suddenly slows him, like a part of his body didn't want to leave. _"No! You fool, Tommy Oliver means nothing, let us finish destroying this planet!" _

"SILENCE! I told you my revenge is all that matters!"

"_Why destroy one man when we can destroy all of mankind!" _

"I will have my revenge!" Zelgog suddenly begins to glow violently as Zeltrax forces himself away from the demonic fusion resulting just plain old Mesogog and Zeltrax, who was in his original form.

"No! You fool!" snarls Mesogog, he lunges at Zeltrax only to miss. Zeltrax quickly exits the Zelzord, powering himself up to his final form, a powerful black and red body with a long double-edged spear. Mesogog quickly ruins over to the control panel and begins to pilot the Zelzord himself. "I'll destroy them myself." He growls.

The Zelzord suddenly begins to launch even more bolts of lightning at the two Megazords causing them both to topple over. It then releases two streams of energy which quickly wrap around the two Megazords causing massive damage as it lifts the two titans into the air and slams them down with a devastatingly large amount of force.

"What the hell?" cries Conner in confusion mere seconds ago the two Megazords seemed to be the ones in control of the battle, but now it seems that they aren't.

"It's like it's gotten even more viscous!" says Ethan, and then a roar was heard in the distance. "What the hell was that sound!"

Ethan and Conner turn their heads towards the noise, neither of them could believe what they were seeing.

Zeltrax lands a few feet away from the rangers, his voice coming out in a soft cackle. Tommy, Kira and Trent quickly take defensive stances. "You didn't really think I'd let you escape that easily did you?"

"Zelgog…." Says Tommy softly.

"No, just Zeltrax, that fool Mesogog has run off and is trying to control MY robot." Snarls Zeltrax.

"Hayley, go and take cover." Says Trent, he quickly draws his Drago sword and switches it to its saber mode.

"Come, Tommy Oliver, today marks the end of your life!" snarls Zeltrax. Nothing else mattered only his revenge.

Tommy runs forward to face him, "Kira, Trent you guys with me on this?" he asks.

"Hell yeah!" says Trent.

"Of course." Says Kira, as both she and Trent charge forward, Kira quickly leaps up and uses Tommy's shoulder as a foothold to propel herself even higher into the air, both of her pteragrips are in her hands she spreads out her arms mimicking a soaring eagle.

Trent runs forward right after Kira, upon reaching Tommy, he quickly slides head first between his legs. Tommy quickly bends over and grabs Trent's wrists and pulls him through his legs and throws him causing Trent to soar towards Zeltrax in an upright position at a very low altitude, drawing his sword and energizing it he quickly begins to use his final technique. "Drago Final Hurricane Slash!" he shouts as he begins to spin rapidly.

Kira also begins to spin except she holds both of her blades forward the sharp points forward; she begins to rapidly spin like a drill. "Ptera Final Drill Dive!"

Both Kira and Trent simultaneously strike Zeltrax with their attacks, Kira drilling into his chest while Trent rapidly slashes his torso multiple times. They fly past him landing with stunning grace. Zeltrax stumbles forward, but he still refuses to fall. He looks up to see Tommy Oliver charging towards him, blindingly fast, his blade drawn. He slices right through his former friend, cutting through various types of metal and flesh, severing nerves, wires and power cells.

"NOOOOO!" screams Zeltrax for the final time, as he falls down and explodes. The explosion eventually clears, Zeltrax laying there dying, nothing on Earth can save him now. "No… I don't want to die…here…alone…" he whispers before his last power cell fails him and the human once known as Smitty finally finds peace in the after life.

"Good-bye…..Smittty." Tommy whispers sadly as he sheathes his Brachiostaff. However Tommy has no time to mourn, the Zelzord had gone berserk since Mesogog had taken charge of it. Two streams of energy suddenly blast from the Zelzord and wrap themselves around both Megazords, causing intense damage to the massive machines. Suddenly a furious roar is heard in the distance. "What the?"

Several purple plasma blasts suddenly hit the Zelzord head on causing it to release the energy beams, freeing the Megazords in the process. Turning their heads the rangers and Hayley see that it was the Brachiozord who shot the blasts. It roars angrily before it begins to fire even more plasma shots at the Zelzord. "I knew that installing a positron generator inside of the Brachiozord would come in handy." Comments Hayley happily.

"What do you mean?" asks Trent.

"It lets the zord energize oxygen and carbon to the point where it becomes destructive plasma bolts." Explains Hayley. "Once the oxygen and carbon atoms become plasma, the zord fires it at it's enemy, in short the Brachiozord has enough destructive power to turn a Mt. Everest into Mt. Really-Small-Pile-of-Pebbles."

Trent and Kira stared. "It's a big zord making it a big target, I had to give it something to even up the odds." Says Hayley.

Soaring past the Brachiozord is the Dragozord, both of its wings are extended as it energizes it's wings and slices through the Zelzord multiple times. Trailing the Brachiozord is the Cephalazord, hopping happily into battle jabbing the air as it runs along the streets of Reefside. It quickly runs up and unleashes a flurry of powerful punches upon the zelzord before moving out of the way to allow the Dimetrozord to attack with the massive buzz saw on its back. The rest of the Dinozords quickly back up the two Megazords. The Stegazord and the Ankylozord both unleashed energy blasts at the Zelzord. "I don't believe it!" says Ethan inside of the Mezodon Megazord.

"What I don't remember calling them? Why are the other Dinozords here?" wonders Kira. "How did they know that we needed them?"

"Simple." Says Hayley. "I embedded their main motherboards with the same cells that make up a brain, they are literally real dinosaurs in the bodies of robots. "

"Any animal will fight to protect their home." Says Tommy, "The zords sensed that the Earth, their home, was in danger so they came to help, just like the rest of the town…"

"What?" asks Kira wondering just what Tommy had meant by his statement, she looks around and realizes that the entire town has come out from the shelters. People of all ages stand on the roofs of buildings shouting angry protests at the Zelzord, some even dared to throw rocks and soda cans at the Zelzord. It wasn't a very good plan of attack, but it did help boost the crowd's morale.

"Leave our home alone!"

"Pick on someone your own size!"

"Get out of here!"

"I don't believe it…" whispers Kira in awe.

"It's like something out of a dream." Says Trent. "This is unbelievable!"

The Citizens of Reefside as well as Dinozords each begin to emit a bright golden aura of Dino Energy, the energy slowly begins to transfer itself into the Thundersaurus Megazord. Hundreds of golden light beams, each one containing all of the hopes and dreams of a single person. Within the cockpit, Conner suddenly begins to feel a powerful surge of strength. "What is this?" he gasps in wonderment as his body graciously accepts the boost in power. He spreads out his arms as his body begins to shine brightly as he effortlessly changes to his Super Dino mode and then into his Triassic mode. Normally he'd have to use a large amount of Dino Energy, but with the Dinozords and the entire town miraculously pooling their Dino Energy together and transferring all of the energy into the Megazord gave Conner just the boost he needed.

The Megazord also begins to emit a golden glow as well, to accompany the massive increase in Dino Energy. The light begins to glow until it begins to blind the people around it, it began to blow away the sickly yellow cover which blocked out the sun. The sun begins to shin through the clouds, signaling the start of a new day.

"Impossible!" screams Mesogog. "Where did all that power come from! I don't believe this!"

"Believe it!" snarls Conner as he quickly places both his hands on the Megazord's control orb. "This is the power that surpasses all others, beyond Super Dino, beyond Triassic! This is the power of hope!"

The Tyrannosaurus on the Megazord's chest opens its mouth and a ball of energy slowly begins to form, the zelzord attempts to stop it with its lightning blasts but they prove to be useless against the powered up Thundersaurus Megazord. The ball of energy finally stops charging up and the Megazord quickly blasts the Zelzord with a powerful beam of energy. "NO! How can this be? It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Mesogog curses for the last time as he is blown into oblivion. Not even his molecules are left.

The town of Reefside cheered happily along with the rangers. The evil was finally gone, they were free from the plague of Mesogog. Among the massive crowd of civilians a single smiling face could be seen. The face of Krista Pebble, the one person who believed in them all along, the one who shared their secrets and felt their pain, at this moment she couldn't have been prouder. "Way to go guys." She says softly.

The days became weeks, the weeks became months, and life began to go back to normal for everyone in Reefside, stores opened up again, kids went to soccer practice, people went to school. But things were never the same again. The experiences that the town has gone through has been horrifying and amazing, the town and its residents have all changed for the better.

Conner was nervous, Krista has her beautiful blue eyes locked on his brown eyes. As always she looks beautiful, Conner usually felt very comfortable and relaxed around Krista, but this time was different, this time it was special. After all it was their graduation ceremony. Krista, with her amazingly high grades, SAT scores, and large list of extracurricular activities which didn't include battling mutant freaks, was chosen to give the valedictorian speech, an honor she graciously accepted with open arms.

The entire school had decided to hold this year's graduation ceremony at the local Civic center, which was just a few blocks away from Hayley's cyber space. Practically everyone in Reefside was there to watch Krista give her speech.

"We've been through a lot these past four years, and we've been through a lot this year." Begins Krista in her red graduation cap and gown, the girls were assigned red while the guys were assigned gold. Red and gold were the school's colors after all. "But I can say with the utmost confidence that we've grown stronger from these experiences."

Conner, Ethan, Kira, Trent, Tommy, and Hayley all nod in agreement. Tommy places his hand lovingly on Hayley's shoulder, Hayley looks at him and smiles warmly as she caresses her swollen belly, she was due in a few months.

"We're still the same person, we haven't changed physically at all. We still hang out with the same friends, have the same habits" Continues Krista, Devin and Cassidy exchange looks before they both blush slightly their hands never letting go of each other. "But we've all become better people on the inside because of the things we've gone through. We have grown so much."

The crowd is silent as Krista begins to finish up her speech. "I want all of us to continue growing, so let us continue to move forward towards a never ending tomorrow."

The crowd and the rest of the town couldn't agree more.

Finish

A/N: Well, I hope I didn't disappoint when it came to the end of this story. Thank you all of you for reading this story, your support means so much, especially those of you who reviewed the story, they were a great morale booster, I was actually surprised by how many people enjoyed this story, so as a way of saying thanks I'm planning to add an epilogue which will take place in a series of flashbacks showing what the rangers have been up to during the years after their graduation.

Please review, it's nice to know your final thoughts on this story.

Ok time to tell the tidbits.

Chapter one; The monsters that Conner thinks about are actually references to classic MMPR monsters, Krista's last name Prebble, and Hayley's last name Johnston, are the actual last names of the actresses who portrayed the characters, Antonia Prebble and Ismay Johnston.

Chapter Seven: The song that Kira sings in the Cyber Café is called "Just Words", it's an actual song written by Emma Lahana, the actress who portrayed Kira.

Chapter Nine; Ethan's thoughts about the regenerating robot is a reference to PRTF's Doomtron. Kira's thought s about stupid monsters are references to monsters from PRLG.

Chapter Thirteen: Hayley's goodbye letter to Tommy is just like Kim's letter to Tommy, but the only difference is that Tommy wasn't willing to lose Hayley without a fight. )

Chapter Fourteen: Trent's willingness to kill Tommy to destroy the monster is reminiscent to Tetsu's willingness to risk Ban's life to defeat the Alienizer, in Tokusei Sentai Dekaranger.

Chapter Sixteen: Zeltrax's comment about Conner being a power-up junkie is probably the most common criticism against Conner in PR forums.

That's about it, I think, it's been a while, so you've got to cut me so slack if I forgot a lot of stuff.


	20. Epilogue Towards a never ending tomorrow

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Power Rangers, Super Sentai, or anything related to the two. This story is nothing more than a way for me to express my love for the series, no money has been made.

Dedicated to Machiko Soga, whether or not you are Bandora, Rita Repulsa, High Heavenly Saint Magiel or just plain Machiko Soga, may you rest in peace.

Passion Power and Dinosaurs

Epilogue: Towards a never-ending tomorrow

"_I want all of us to continue growing, so let us continue to move forward towards a never ending tomorrow."_

_Six years later……… _

It was a normal boring day in the small town of Reefside, people went about their busy lives, and children would run off to school their mothers behind them telling them not to trip. Husbands and wives would kiss their partners before getting into their separate cars and driving to work, but today was also different in a sense. For one thing a very large amount of people were shocked to find out that at exactly 5:00 pm, the popular café, Hayley's Cyberspace, was closed. Hayley's Cyberspace usually tended to stay open until at the very least 7:00pm, so this was quite a surprise.

If one were to peak inside the windows of the café, they would see three six-year old boys happily running around the café, the boys are all triplets with ash black hair and hazel colored eyes. Each one of them is playing with a different toy, one plays with a toy airplane all the while making childish airplane noises with his mouth, another happily rolls his red fire truck along the wooden floor of the café imitating siren sounds the entire time, the last little boy is busy trying to figure out how to complete a rubric's cube, his eyes focused completely on the complex 3-D puzzle.

The boy's eyes all light up when they see their mother walk in the room, in a pair of blue jeans and a black shirt covered by slightly dirty white cooking apron. Hayley Johnston Oliver smiles affectionately at her children before she scolds them softly. "Jason, David, Frank, didn't I tell you three to wash up fifteen minutes ago? Our guest will be here any second now!" she says. "Now put the toys away and go wash up."

"Yes, mom!" says the triplets in unison.

Hayley's husband, high school science teacher, Tommy Oliver walks up and places his hand on her affectionately as she watches their beautiful children run off towards the bathroom. "Wow." He says.

"I know, you're a dad, can you believe it?" She says in a teasing tone of voice.

"No." he says simply, "Nothing in the world could have ever prepared me for parenthood, not even being a…you know."

"I know, but you're a great father and an equally great husband." Replies Hayley as she rests her head oh his shoulder.

"You know they have your eyes." He says.

"Yeah well they have your nose." She replies.

"Only because they have your brains!"

"Whoa, is this entire event going to be nothing but mushy stuff, cause if it is then I really shouldn't have come." Comments a familiar voice from the doorway, Hayley and Tommy turn to the doors to see a woman at the door; even with the sunglasses most people would instantly recognize the woman as pop idol Kira Ford, writer and performer of songs such as "Just Words" and "Patiently.

"Hey guys, like my new look?" Even after six years, Kira was still the same girl, who wore camouflage cargo pants along with a yellow blouse, no amount of fame and fortune could ever change that about her. One thing that HAS changed however is her hair. Her hair is now completely brown, and trimmed down to shoulder length. Her lips were curved into a smile.

"Kira!" says Tommy. "You're our first guest."

"Aunt Kira!" shrieks the three children, they quickly run over for hugs and kisses, but mainly presents. Kira had a habit of bringing the triplets various soveniors from all of the major cities in America, and a few in Europe as well.

"Hey guys." She says as she squats to hug the triplets. "Have you been good?"

"Depends on how you define good." Replies Tommy.

"Did you bring us anything, Aunt Kira?" asks Jason, the boy in the green.

"Sorry, not this time, although I did bring your mommy that sage she wanted." Replies Kira as she reaches into her bag and pulls out a jar of sage, she walks over to Hayley and hands her the sage. "It took me a while to find a store that sells some too, that has better be one heck of a meatloaf you're making."

"Thanks again." Says Hayley, as she takes the sage from Kira. "And by the way, meatloaf? I'm not THAT domesticated you know."

Kira takes a good luck at Hayley, bobbing her head up and down before she comes to one conclusion. "You're wearing an apron, let me rephrase that a dirty apron, so yes you are that domesticated."

Hayley scoffs before she decides to be the bigger person and walks away. "I'm glad." She says softly, so softly that no one else can hear her comment.

_The hospital room was filled with screams and grunts as Hayley continued to push. Doctors and Nurses surround her as she pants, Tommy squats down next to her, never letting go of her hand for even a second. "Ok, Mrs. Oliver, just one more push." Says the Doctor. _

"_C'mon Hayley, you can do it." Says Tommy, Hayley let loose with another grunt as she pushes one more time, seconds later soft crying begins to fill the room, as the doctor lifts the baby up to Hayley, his umbilical cord freshly cut, his entire body moist, red and wrinkly._

"_Hello, my beautiful baby boy." Coos Hayley, tears starting to form in her eyes. "Welcome to our lives." The baby almost instantly clams down. _

_Tommy kisses Hayley's head softly. "He's just as beautiful as the last two." _

_Hayley rests her head on the pillow of her bed, her entire face is red and sweaty, her hair is messy, but she looked more beautiful than ever. "I can't believe I just gave birth to triplets." _

"_You're amazing." He says. _

"_I know…" she jokes, the baby begins to cry again, and the two new parents laugh happily. _

The kids continue to play happily when another familiar face walks in, his jet black hair is slightly longer, he has a few bags under his eyes from pulling two or three all nighters during the last few weeks. But he is still perfectly awake and happy to see his old friends. The kids are the first to notice that he's arrived, he smells of a unique mixture of Malboro cigarettes and coffee, but other than that he seems perfectly fine, sporting an unbuttoned white dress shirt on top of a black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, the last thing anybody would expect him to be would be a comic book artist. "Uncle Trent!"

Trent Fernandez, known to the rest of the world as the creator of the ultra popular comic series, White Drago Defender, smiled as he waved to his former teacher and his wife. "Hey guys, am I the first one?"

"You wish." Says Hayley, "I hope you didn't bring more copies of your comic book I don't want him getting distracted from their work."

"C'mon Hayley, they're just kids." Says Trent.

"I was talking about Tommy." Replies Hayley, Trent chuckles in amusement, that's when he say her walk out of the kitchen. Kira Ford, the one that got away. Even now after six years she looked beautiful.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." She replies, the awkwardness between them is painfully obvious. "Well don't just stand there, help out!"

"Oh right." Says Trent, he quickly gets to work.

_Kira sat outside the hospital waiting anxiously for the answer, was Hayley going to be alright? Giving birth is no easy task, many people have been known to DIE from it. The door to the hospital opens and Kira is soon joined by Trent. _

"_Hey, how is she?" asks Kira. _

"_She is a mother of three, and currently resting." Replies Trent. "Can you believe it? Triplets!" _

_Kira smiles. "So in just two weeks, we'll be going off to college. Any big plans?" _

"_Uh, yeah, I won an amateur comic book artist contest a few weeks back, some comic book industry wants to publish my idea, turn it into a series." Replies Trent, "Can you believe it?" _

"_Yeah." She says simply. "I always knew that you would make it big."_

"_You know it's funny, I always thought that I'd be the one saying that to you." Comments Trent, as he takes out a cigarette and begins to smoke. "Don't disappoint me." _

Now in the present, Trent and Kira find themselves in the same situation six years ago. Trent has stepped out for a smoke. "Hey." She says taking a seat next to him.

"Hey." He replies.

"How's the comic industry?" asks Kira.

"Well, I've checked a few online forums, apparently people don't like the fact that I killed off a character in one of the stories I helped write." Says Trent chuckling softly to himself. "I'm under a lot of fire right now."

"Lovin the life huh?" comments Kira.

"You damn right I'm loving the life." Says Trent with a wide smile, "What about you? How's the super duper mega star life going for you? Are you really having an affair with Brad Pitt?"

"No, and it's…different." Says Kira. "People recognize me even at the super market, it's hard for me to have some privacy."

"Ah yes, the curse of the celebrity." Comments Trent jokingly. "Lemme guess, you want a normal life?"

"Sometimes, maybe in five or six years, I'll just fade away from the spotlight and slowly become a part time guitar teacher." Replies Kira, "And then I'll eventually end up on the _Surreal Life _and _Hollywood Squares_."

"Wishing for normalcy in a world of chaos." says Trent, Kira listens intently. "Missed chances, a past full of pain and regret, look forward young soldier to the future."

"Wow, that's really deep, was it off a book?" asks Kira.

"Actually, he got that off of the newest installment of the popular series of sci-fi movie Galaxy Wars." Says a familiar voice, a 24 year old African American Male, his hair is very short, his skin dark, he wears a pair of blue jeans and a dark blue dress shirt.

"Ethan!" cries Kira happily

"Hey guys." Says Ethan.

"Hey, didn't Angela say that she's coming?" asks Trent looking around.

"Oh she got sick at the last minute." Replies Ethan, "I was pretty hesitant about coming, but she insisted that I come. God, I love that women."

"We know…." Says Trent as he takes another hit on his cigarette. "Your wedding reception was pretty crazy."

"Not as crazy as Dr. O's, I mean those were a lot of former rangers." Comments Ethan with a smile.

"C'mon." says Trent as he stamps out his cigarette. "The others are waiting."

The three old friends walk back into the café together.

The entire gang was busy setting the table, when the doors to the café opened up once again. The pair walked through the doors of the café together, blue eyes and brown eyes shining with excitement. The female held a baby in her arms, singing a soft melody to the infant. The gang turns around to see who has just entered.

"No way." Says Kira.

"Is that…….." asks Ethan.

"Yup, it's them alright." Says Trent, he goes back to setting the table.

"Yeah, but when did she give birth to a kid?" wonders Kira.

"Her name is Sarah." Says the mother, "and she was born three months ago."

"I can't believe you're a father." Says Ethan to the male, the male brushes his brown bangs away from his eyes slightly offended by the comment. "How do you feel about being a father….Devin?"

Devin chuckles softly before he replies. "Well, let's just say that I wish that I could sleep as much as my kid does." He walks over and places a hand on his wife's shoulder, known to many locals as the Seven' O Clock news anchor, Cassidy Cornell Devall.

"Hey you guys." Says Cassidy, "Is the entire gang here?"

"Not yet," replies Tommy, as he picks Jason up off the floor. "Conner and Krista have yet to arrive."

"Weird, I thought that the two would be the first ones to arrive." Comments Devin, "He still has yet to thank me for getting him that job as a counselor over at Reefside High."

"And I will!" says a familiar voice, the entire gang turns to the door, it's none other than Conner McKnight, former Red Ranger. He stands at the door alone. "Am I the last one?"

"Yeah." Says everyone simultaneously

"Why are you late?" demands Kira. "You're the one who planned this event in the first place."

Conner chuckles sheepishly. "I know, sorry but me and Krista had to visit the hospital first."

"The Hospital?" asks Hayley, "Oh my, is everything ok?"

"Yeah." Replies Conner. "In fact everything's great." He turns to the door as a familiar face walks through, it turns out to be none other than Krista, her belly is swollen and her face is blushing. The entire gang quickly surrounds him with questions, when will she be due, is it a boy or a girl? Have you decided names yet?

"Whoa, whoa," says Conner defensively. "One at a time with the questions, Kris, you wanna take this?"

"We don't know the sex of the baby yet." Starts Krista, "But we have decided that if it's a boy, we're going to call him James, and if it's a girl then it's going to be named Antonia."

"She's been pregnant for a few months." Continues Conner, "I managed to buy a small house over by Park Lane Avenue, it's not suburbs, but it'll do."

Hours later, after the meals had been finished, after the children had been put to bed, the gang had decided to just staying to talk. Outside stood the original three, Ethan, Kira and Conner, the three of them stood in a triangle formation, so each one could face each other.

"Things have changed." Says Conner.

"But we haven't." states Ethan

"If the Earth ever needs us." Continues Kira. "We'll be there!"

The three old friends each hold out their Dino Gems, a bright radiance of red, blue and yellow begins to emit from each of them. The Dino rangers may have been separated, but their bond was still stronger than ever.

End

A/N: Well that's it, done and done, have a few other fics planned, but i just don't have time to finish them up, graduating in June, gonna go off to college, thank you, all of you for reading this fic.


End file.
